Duty that Binds
by Seravy
Summary: UPDATED Chapter 14: Struggling against fate since the day she was born, Ovelia titters between her duty and freedom...but is there even a choice in the first place? (shoujo-ai)
1. Life

Duty that Binds:   
Prologue ~ Life   
Seravy   
  
The Fifty Year war had finally ended. Exhausted warriors rejoiced for the chance to return home but only to be greeted by dejection and an unstable government. Revolutionists sprung out to revolt against the noble's tyranny rule. Adding to the crisis, King Omdolia Atkascha, Eighteenth King of Ivalice, had just passed away due to the Great Plague and a subtle yet politically fierce struggle for the throne began. Splitting into two sides like the double-headed Lion, the tension between Larg and Goltana grew, fighting for their choice of successor. It would only be a matter of time before this kingdom would be plunged into the darkness of war once again...   
  
  
*******************  
  
A knight, towing her faithful chocobo through the busy town of Dorter, finally decided to make a stop at the bar after days of travelling. Her two companions had been complaining for hours and the only way to terminate this annoying racket was to hurt them or stop. Injuring them will only cause her more trouble so she reluctantly chose the second option though very tempted to choose the other.   
  
"Let's stop here." said the knight. Her voice was low unlike the high pitched squeals of delight that escaped her subordinates' throats.   
  
Alicia and Lavian quickly tied their steeds by the bar then sprinted into their haven of rest without delay. If only they were that enthusiastic during training. She was already dissatisfied with the mission that was assigned but being with those two amateurs made it worse.   
  
After the rope was secured, Agrias proceeded to the swinging doors and the moment she walked in, every corner of the bar had their eyes on her. She knew she intimidated them though never understanding why because there was always this part of their ogling that baffled her. It was neither fear nor disgust but perhaps...interest? However, the reason was not important because it was annoying either way.   
  
Ignoring them as usual, she walked towards the table where the girls sat. One of the customers stared just a little too long and the knight shot him an icy look. Not a glare but just a glance that warned him effectively without words.   
  
"You scared him, Captain." Whispered Lavian with amusement.   
  
"That's the point." She replied.   
  
"You might as well scare the bartender as well. He just might give us a discount!" added Alicia.   
  
Another meaningless and ridiculous comment. Agrias ignored her as her companions giggled and chatted about a certain "cute passing guy" or "handsome stable boy". Why did they have to do this to her? She should be out there, helping with border patrol, fighting rebels or aiding the famine in Lesalia. Not here, wasting her time to baby sit two ditz and protect some princess in a monastery.   
  
Princess...she shuddered at the thought. She considered herself loyal to the royal family and served them the best she could, but their attitudes were a royal pain in the ass. Her last experience with royalty was not a bit pleasant for Queen Ruvelia was demanding, commanding, dominating and irritable as rumours had said. Worse yet, she had mistaken Agrias as male and actually tried to flirt with her. The queen didn't stop until Alicia addressed her as "Lady Agrias". As for the King, though he had passed away recently, his image still ran clearly in her head. The man was indecisively dominant while lacking in knowledge. He'd want her to stand on the left side of him one second then command her to stand on the right the next because the other side was considered "sinister".   
  
Sighing, her mind wandered off as Alicia and Lavian waved to be served.   
  
"I want an ale with meal A!"   
  
"Make that two ales and a meal D!"   
  
"Two ales, one A, one D!!!!" yelled the waiter for the cook at the back to hear.   
  
"And what could I get for you, sir?"   
  
Her eyebrow twitched but decided against explaining; it would save a lot of breath and embarrassment for the both of them.   
  
"Water."   
  
"Is that all, sir? A tough knight like yourself will need a lot more." He encouraged.   
  
"Yes." Replied Agrias stoically as Alicia and Lavian giggled.   
  
  
************************   
  
A panicking youth hurried through the quiet halls of Ilica Monastery. She gripped her dress high to allow larger strides and though running was considered very "unlady-like", she never paid much attention to such restrictions especially when her sanity depended on it. Once at the door of her destination, she knocked then barged in without acknowledgement from the owner within.   
  
"Hide me, Ovelia!!" Huffed the youth while slamming the door behind her.   
  
The princess showed no sign of surprise, but calmly turned around from her writing with a knowing smirk.   
  
"Ophion?"   
  
The girl nodded as her friend pointed to the closet. She dashed in without another word, which she had done so many times.   
  
Another set of knocks rang from the door with pressed impatience. Ovelia gave her permission and the guardian of the monastery entered, bowing low with his eyes down for respect.   
  
"Excuse me for intruding your highness but did you happen to see Lady Alma passing by?"   
  
"I'm afraid not, Ophion."   
  
Alma, after all, did not "pass by" so technically she wasn't lying.   
  
"Oh, dear. You see, your highness, I really need to see her. That child needs much practice on her instrument, especially on manners and hiding from her classes is not doing her a favor." Said the priest, just a little louder with an emphasis on 'hiding' for the concealed lady to hear. He knew full well his student was hiding in the closet but since the princess was defending her, there was nothing he could do.   
  
"That's sad to hear. But I'll inform you immediately if I see her."   
  
Ophion expected the pathetic excuse and came prepared this time. He was determined to stopped this charade and teach both the princess and that hooligan that he was no pushover.   
  
"Did you hear something, your highness?" he faked.   
  
"No." replied Ovelia, feeling a little uneasy.   
  
Ophion stood up, slowly walking towards the closet as if examining the invisible source.   
  
"It came from there."   
  
Ovelia panicked and tried to discourage the priest's exploration as his imagination but under his insistence, using her safety as reason, he continued towards the closet. Alma felt his footsteps nearing towards her and involuntarily shook. The priest smiled with his hands around the handle with triumph.   
  
Ophion opened it but was attacked. The top drawer became loose when Alma moved and it fell upon the old man's head. Infuriated, he yelled his disdain.   
  
"You have gone too fa--"   
  
The priest stopped dead in his words finding the contents of the drawer around him. The corsets and undergarments made both Ovelia and Ophion incredibly embarrassed but recovering faster, the princess decided to make use of the situation.   
  
"Ophion!! There weren't any sound coming from the closet was there? You, a Holy man, purposely opened my wardrobe just-just to..."   
  
"That's not true, your highness! It just fell out! I had no intention on intruding your privacy!! I'm terrible sorry! I swear before St. Ajora that it was an accident!!!"   
  
Ovelia stifled a giggle from the flushed and embarrassed priest, fumbling with his reply.   
  
"Don't worry, Ophion. I trust your honor as a priest but may you please leave so I may...clean up the mess..."   
  
"Of-Of course, your highness. Thank you, your highness. Good day, your highness..."   
  
Forgetting about Alma, he left immediately, apologizing with every step.   
  
"You could come out now, Alma."   
  
Within the midst of dresses emerged the troublemaker.   
  
"That was close. Thank you so much, Ovelia! You just saved my sanity!!"   
  
Though skipping classes was not an appropriate thing to do, she entirely understood Alma's disobedience. Everyday, Ophion would drone them with never-ending lectures of court manners, literature and music which would somehow lead to his boasting of personal achievements; it was pure torture. Alma, being the rebellious one, always took the chance to escape his lessons whenever possible while Ovelia would quietly accept her fate. Sometimes she really admired her friend's defiance.   
  
"Don't thank me. Thank my undergarments."   
  
"Oh thank you, brave corsets! How may I repay you for your courage?"   
  
Ovelia laughed. Alma was always cheerful and exuberant and she was glad to have a friend like her. Women of high ranking were expected to live a life of isolation in a monastery until marriage. It was the way to train their mind and spirit to become the perfect bride and not be tainted by the outside world. Alma, being part of the renowned Beoulve family, shared the same fate and they were both lonely before the other came. She was the first and only one to ever address her by her first name and treat her equally with real friendship.   
  
"By the way, I overheard that you're getting a new bodyguard!"   
  
"I'm so thrilled." Replied the princess, sarcastically. "But I'll be happy as long as he's not like Recon."   
  
The two friends groaned at the thought of the last bodyguard. Obnoxiously arrogant with an ego large enough to cover Igros castle. He even tried to approach Alma to gain her affection which they perfectly knew was just a scheme to marry her for her name.   
  
"He's probably some hot-shot knight, thinking he's all that, running my life. " continued the princess.   
  
"There's still hope that he might be a kind, gentle and handsome knight! He'll sweep you off your feet with his enchanting eyes. Hold you close and warm with his strong arms as he professes his never-ending love under the mystic starry night. Oh, how romantic!" Exaggerated Alma, in a mock romantic tone.   
  
"That's probably the last thing he'll be. No man alive could match that description."   
  
"I could dream, couldn't I?"   
  
"Dream all you like, just don't be disappointed when reality catches up with you."   
  
"Don't think I won't. Reality is going to be just as great."   
  
Alma crossed her arms defiantly while Ovelia giggled. Her friend's confidence in her words was encouraging but the princess knew it was far from the truth. Neither of them will get to choose, especially herself.   
  
Shaking her mind off the future, they started to chat about rumors going on in the outside world and their ideal knights in shinning armor.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ilica Monastery ~ (ill-ick-ca) remember when Ovelia was pouring her heart out to Agrias and she mentioned Alma being her best friend back in another monastery...well, Illica is just a made up name for it.   
  
Ophion ~ (O-fi-en) high priest and guardian of Ilica Monastery, similar to Simon's position but lower in status and achievement. He's also Ovelia and Alma's teacher in court manners, literature and music.  
  
Left in latin means sinister and children who were left handed were actually forced to use their right hand. 


	2. Prejudice

Duty that Binds   
  
Chapter 1: Prejudice   
  
"Your new bodyguard should be arriving any second now, your highness."   
  
Ophion's voice echoed in the empty halls of the monastery as Alma struggled with every step from the heavy and troublesome dress. Amazing how she managed to walk and make faces behind the leading priest's back.   
  
Ovelia, accustomed to such inconvenience, walked gracefully, suppressing a laugh as her friend tripped again.   
  
"This knight is a renowned bodyguard among nobles and highly recommended by the royal family. A prestigious Holy Knight."   
  
************************   
  
"Wow! It's so big here!" exclaimed Alicia as Lavian gave a shout of "hello~" to test its echo.   
  
Amazed by the carvings and sophisticated symmetric patterns on the walls, the two enthusiastic knights giggled and ran through the halls of Illica monastery.   
  
'This is so embarrassing.' thought Agrias, looking disapprovingly at her trainees' behavior.   
  
Though the monastery was beautiful, she could feel the confinement the moment she entered it. This was her jail and she scowled at her fate as anger plundered her heart, knowing the cause. They did this to her...   
  
Finally reaching the doors to meet her charge, Agrias glanced at Alicia and Lavian, reminding them of their position as she flung her long braid to the other side of her shoulder. After they were settled, Agrias pushed ahead and walked towards the altar.   
  
*************************   
  
The moment she saw him, he was entrancing as he approached with tall, proud, confident strides. His blond hair, tied in a braid with a few loose strands in the front, was the lightest colour she had ever seen and unlike the fake shimmer of gold like many nobles tried to achieve by dying their hair, Ovelia somehow knew that it was natural. But in spite of his appearance, the air around him seemed to shiver in fear because of his presence.   
  
"Agrias Oaks of the Lesalian St. Konoe Knights greets your highness Princess Ovelia, and your grace, Lord Ophion."   
  
That was all he said. No fancy greetings, title achievements; just his position and name.   
  
"Lavian Flouris of Division 12." Said the girl with auburn hair who was a little more quiet when mentioning her division number. After all, there were only 12 divisions in the St. Konoe region with the first one being the most prominent and the last one nicknamed as "emergency knights"; only used in extreme shortages.   
  
"Alicia Islay of Division 11." Followed the red head, whose division number was almost inaudible as well.   
  
Ophion had an obvious look of disapproval but said nothing.   
  
"You may all rise." Commanded Ovelia.   
  
The three knights rose as instructed and Ovelia finally got a good look at Agrias's face. It was only a brief glance, but already her eyes could not leave him; perfect graceful features, tall and striking. But it wasn't just his handsome looks that made him incredibly alluring. There just seemed to be something else that attracted her to him but she was not sure what.   
  
"Welcome to Illica Monastery, Agrias. I entrust the princess's safety to you."   
  
"Rest assured, Milord."   
  
"You must all be exhausted from your journey. Let me show you to your rooms."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
But before Ophion could move a step, Alma sprung out from her state of silence.   
  
"Wait! Why don't Ovelia and me--"   
  
"Princess and I." Corrected the priest.   
  
"Why don't the Princess and I show them to their rooms?"   
  
"Lady Alma, I believe you have class with me right now which I know you're very eager to attend."   
  
There was a mouthful of sarcasm in his words and Alma knew full well that Ophion had already discovered her true motive but it never hurts to try.   
  
"But Ophion, as much as I want to, don't you think Ovelia and me--"   
  
"PRINCESS and I."   
  
"-The PRINCESS and I should show them around and get to know each other better. After all, we will be staying under the same roof from now on."   
  
Just as Ophion was about to retaliate against the reckless teenager, Alma gave him a quick pat on the back and started to push everyone out of the chapel, leaving a lonely Ophion yelling to thin air as they disappeared into the halls.   
  
"Wait! Alma! Princess! That girl just never learns!"   
  
**************   
  
Soft giggling could be heard in the west wing of the monastery as youthful chatters touched the solid walls of stone.   
  
"--And I thought the princess would be snobby and mean but you're both very nice!" exclaimed Alicia.   
  
"I'm already liking this job!" quipped Lavian.   
  
Though it had only been a brief conversation, the group of girls blended together without hesitation and by now, all formality had been dropped with a jovial tête-à-tête going on...except for the odd "male", who had remained silent for the most part. Agrias had been against such impertinence towards 'his' charges but with the insistence on Lady Alma's part, 'he' had no choice but to let it slide.   
  
"Thank you. Besides, it's great to have other people around this place. You don't know how boring it could get in here." Smiled Ovelia "---and here are you rooms."   
  
"Thank you, your highness."   
  
Agrias bowed in respect as Alma shook her head in disapproval.   
  
"Lighten up, Agrias!" She gave the knight a push on the shoulder who did not budge one bit from the contact.   
  
"You really don't have to be so formal with us! Let's all be friends and have some fun!"   
  
Blink. Blink. Ovelia watched him blinked twice then refused the request, suggesting it as inappropriate as Alma rolled her eyes. Knowing her friend's stubbornness, Ovelia intervened the confrontation.   
  
"Umm...Why don't you all go unpack first and then Alma and I could show you around the monastery?"   
  
Alicia and Lavian obviously agreed to the suggestion for it implied that they would miss practice but the Captain had other ideas.   
  
"Thank you for the generous offer but Lady Alma now has class with his grace."   
  
"But-but... The garden is really beautiful around this time of the year! You just have to see it! Class could wait!" added Alma, quickly. After all, class with Ophion was the last thing she wanted to do.   
  
"Just be honest Alma and say that you don't want to go. Why don't we be nice and let her off this time?" laughed Ovelia.   
  
Just as an agreement was about to emerge, Alma's hope in missing her worst nightmare shattered.   
  
"That would not be possible. Lord Ophion is expecting you there, Lady Alma. The garden and the tour can wait. Classes cannot."   
  
The calm, hard tone broke the gleeful atmosphere, inducing a tint of fear, as silence naturally befell the halls.   
  
"Alicia, escort Lady Alma to her class at the library."   
  
Alma was already scowling at the new bodyguard as Ovelia gave a nervous laugh, trying to break the tension.   
  
"A-Agrias, missing one class won't do any harm. Besides, this one is on court manners. You know boring that can be."   
  
"I understand your concern but classes are an obligation which disregards interest. I do not want to squander your ladyship's time. We'll manage on our own."   
  
By now, Alma was fuming with anger but because Agrias's words were of validity, she was unable to refute the claim. 'He' gave a short glance towards Alicia, ordering her to leave without words.   
  
Ovelia watched the trainee coil in fear as she led Alma towards the other end of the halls.   
  
"Sorry Alma." She whispered.   
  
"Don't blame yourself. It's all his fault."   
  
'His'? thought Alicia but dismissed it as a small slip of a tongue.   
  
******************   
  
"So...where are you from?"   
  
"Lesalia."   
  
"Were you born there as well?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then where?"   
  
"Fovoham."   
  
Short responses. More like an interrogation process then a conversation despite the princess's gentle voice of curiosity and with Lavian missing for a bathroom break, the dialogue was even more bland.   
  
"Fovohom...wow, it's a long way north from here. Isn't it cold there?"   
  
Ovelia slowed herself in order to walk side by side the knight that strode behind her and when she glanced up at the unwavering straight face, she noticed that Agrias looked not only handsome but beautiful as well. Even though she already had a firm conclusion on his gender but upon close examination, it became increasingly difficult to be decisive. His lips were well defined but full with a rosy pink color while the contours of his prominent features held a certain softness and femininity. The long braid swaying behind him further prompted her doubts but at the same time, the armor betrayed no other hints to facilitate the puzzle.   
  
"No." he replied. Another baffling trait; his unique voice. Smooth and low like a steady, rhythmic drum but not gruff and rough like a male's voice. But no matter how handsome he was, this conversation was not, especially with its large gaps of silence in between answers and limited topics.   
  
"So...What are some of your hobbies?"   
  
'What an annoying princess.'   
  
Agrias's eyebrow twitched in irritation but kept her frustration to herself. She had kept her answers short so the princess will run out of ideas but unfortunately, her charge's curiosity obviously held no limits.   
  
"My duties."   
  
It was an odd answer but Agrias purposely chose this response to help clarify their duty-based relationship and end this meaningless exchange.   
  
"Duties? Now that's a first. I mean, I do not find any of my duties a bit fun. But then again, you're a knight so you get to do all the fun stuff. How long have you had your knighthood? Was it hard?"   
  
Ovelia felt triumphant and excited. Agrias was a knight and if he was as good as Ophion had said then he must had been to different places, met different people, and had many adventures. Now this was the stuff she was interested in; things about the outside world, which she was certain that Agrias had much to say.   
  
But instead of earning information, his face remained stoic while his eyebrow twitched yet again.   
  
'Why couldn't she shut up!'   
  
Keeping a relationship professional was one of the first things she was taught and following her bodyguard instincts, Agrias gave an unnoticeable sigh of aggravation then set her mind into ending the conversation, stopping her steps.   
  
"Princess, you don't have to pay any attention to me. I do not want my presence to be of any bother and disturb your daily routine."   
  
Though the words were sincere, his tone held a hidden message of wanting solitude and Ovelia felt hurt to be rejected, her excitement gone. Taking the hint, the rest of the tour continued in awkward silence.   
  
To be continued... 


	3. Concern

Duty that Binds   
  
Part 2 ~ Concern   
  
"Oh, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!!"  
  
Alma stampeded across the room with her furious claws in the air, venting her anger with an urge to pull at her honey blonde hair.   
  
"Calm down, Alma." Said Ovelia though she knew full well that no word could enter Alma's head while her anger was at its peak.   
  
"Calm Down?! At this moment, I am incapable of calm!! I feel like I'm going insane! He's ten times...no...one thousand times worst then Recon!!"   
  
For the past few days, since Agrias's arrival, Alma felt like she had been placed into a cage of solid platinum. The knight had already caught her twice hiding in Ovelia's closet, three times under the bed in an attempt to skip classes, five times in her friend's room for a sleep over which was suppose to be prohibited and finally another two times during her nightly raids to the kitchen for desserts. Whenever she did something that was "inappropriate", he would be right around the corner as if waiting and being found in such places was not the most flattering thing.   
  
" 'Lady Alma, go to class, Lady Alma, that's highly inappropriate, Lady Alma, blah blah blah'" she mocked. "Talk about attitude problem."   
  
"You're just mad because he found you every time."   
  
"No. I'm mad because he's an arrogant, conceited, antisocial, snobbish, weak little, stuck-up, idiotic loser who thinks he's all that!"   
  
"Agrias is not arrogant or any of the things you said." blurted Ovelia, surprised by her own response. "He's just quiet by nature, that's all."   
  
Alma's eyebrow rose in doubt and suspicion; her friend was actually defending the culprit of her anger and humility instead of herself.   
  
"So, you're taking his side?"   
  
"No, I'm not!" replied Ovelia defensively.   
  
The slight embarrassment confirmed Alma's suspicion and, leaning closer with a twisted smile, she decided to share a little observation.   
  
"You like him, don't you."   
  
The princess immediately blushed.  
  
"No, I don't!! I'm just saying that you shouldn't judge him so harshly. He's just doing his duty and think about it; among all the times he had found you, not once did Agrias report you to Ophion."   
  
"You're blushing! You do like him!"   
  
Alma was smiling triumphantly while poking suggestively at her friend's bright red cheeks.   
  
"No, I don't!" denied Ovelia and it was true. The idea sounded absurd and not once did it cross her mind. She was only preventing Alma from being prejudice against the aloof knight. He may be quiet but her instincts told her that Agrias was a nice person inside but a little shy towards strangers.   
  
"Ovelia's in Love! L-O-V-E !!Love!"   
  
"Shut up! The whole world can hear you!!"   
  
Ovelia made a grab for the pillow behind her and threw it roughly at Alma. Dodging it, her friend got up from the bed and continued her chant.   
  
"Ovelia and Agrias sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"   
  
Just as Alma was about to tease her friend further about her little crush, a set of knockings interrupted her.   
  
"I wonder who that can be." Grumbled the youngest Beoulve as she stopped to open the door.  
  
"Lady Alma, it's time for--"   
  
"Time for me to go back to my room and sleep even though I'm not even sleepy but still sleep since it's part of my duty." cutted Alma, with a hand waving in exasperation and sarcasm.   
  
With her arms wide beside her, she purposely barged through Agrias even though there was enough room without contact. The knight blinked, as if confused, then turned his attention to the person inside. Their eyes met briefly and Ovelia blushed. She felt self-conscious after Alma's teasing, but not seeming to notice, Agrias bowed indifferently and left, leaving the princess to her feelings. Her whole being immediately relaxed and she slumped sluggishly onto her bed.   
  
'Do-Do I really like him?'   
  
Undeniably, Agrias was incredibly handsome and she had already caught herself staring at him quite a few times but aside from his appearance she knew nothing about him. How could she be in love not knowing anything about that person? That would be shallow.   
  
'My extra attention towards him is probably just curiosity. Nothing more.'  
  
But such assurance did nothing to keep the image of Agrias from lingering in her mind. She thrashed restlessly, crumpling the silk sheets underneath her but sleep will not come.   
  
After much tossing and turning, Ovelia gave up and jumped to her feet for a walk. She opened the door but surprised to find neither Agrias nor one of her apprentices here. It had been a while since she had some time alone and Ovelia gratefully snuck into the open halls.   
  
'Another eventless day.' Signed the princess.   
  
Even though the monastery looked different compared to the day, the change was still familiar...too familiar. Every painting, every decoration was beautiful but sickeningly the same since the first day she came. Will they be the same until the day she died? The thought shook her entire being and Ovelia frighteningly dismissed it as she continued to wander aimlessly.   
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulders and Ovelia jumped back in fear as a shock of panic hit into her.   
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
The princess let lose the breath she held and her body relaxed from the recognition.  
  
"Alma! Don't scare me like that!"   
  
The young Beoulve had a large grin across her face and that was more then enough to provoke a playful chase for revenge. As the two girls ran through the halls, an unfamiliar sound rang quietly and all sorts of possibility triggered their teenage imagination. With perked curiosity, they ventured towards the source with clumsy stealth, pretending that they were ninjas and their little mission led them to the garden where the disturbance blasted at full volume.   
  
There he was, sword at hand, looking cautiously into the night. Alicia and Lavian were with him, their weapons unsheathed as well. Alma and Ovelia hid themselves just behind the entrance to watch their late night practice however, it turned out that others were also there for "practice".  
  
A black figure flew towards an unsuspecting Lavian but luckily, Agrias got there in time and slashed down the attacker.   
  
Alma let out an involuntary scream as the body fell to the ground, bawling agonizingly. Ovelia clung to her friend in fear, too stunned to make a sound.   
  
'Princess, Lady Alma?!'   
  
The additional presence was immediately noticed as shurikens flew towards the startled ladies. Rushing like mad, Agrias blocked off the attack and was now standing in front of her charges, protectively.   
  
"Alicia, Lavian, circle formation!"  
  
They obeyed their captain's command, turning around in confusion to what the vague meaning of "circle formation" appeared to be. After some fretting, her apprentices smashed directly into each other, toppling over.   
  
Agrias grunted in frustration, regretting to even try to rely on those two ditz. A few more sharp objects whizzed into the air, cutting into her left thigh as she blocked off two. The dark hid the assassins well, working in accord with their throwing abilities. Worse yet, moving was not an option due to she her charges' unexpected appearance.  
  
A black shadow accompanied by a few more shurikens flashed across her eyes and she could feel a few more cuts as she parried off a blow. Alicia and Lavian finally managed to untangle themselves, but two figures suddenly emerged in front of them, striking hard with their knives. The knights clumsily bought their swords up to defend themselves but the impact sent them both falling backwards into a well.   
  
Outnumbering the lonesome knight, a total of five ninjas came into view beneath the dim light of candles, inching slowly to savour their advantage.   
  
"That wasn't much of a fight." One of them commented.   
  
The other four laughed revoltingly to show their agreement.   
  
"Surrender or face the consequence." Demanded Agrias despite her outnumbered state.   
  
"Trying to play the hero? You're in no place to command us."   
  
Agrias didn't bother to reply.   
  
Even under such intimidation, their remaining prey kept a straight face and this aggravated them endlessly, determined to finish 'him'. However, reckless impulse was never her style.   
  
'Closer...just a little more' thought Agrias calmly.   
  
And they were about to pay dearly for their arrogance as they came in range. Summoning her powers, the blade shone blindingly. The sudden exposure to light stalled any moments as the assassins brought their hands up to shield their eyes, buying her enough time to finish the summon.   
  
"Life is Short...Bury! Stasis Sword!"  
  
A sudden chill bit into the air and large pieces of ice formed just above the uninvited visitors. With rapid speed, the large fragments fell ruthlessly upon its targets and holy energy invaded the front two intruder's bodies.   
  
"A-a...Holy Knight!"   
  
The expression on each of their faces changed dramatically, eyes wide in fear. It was a risky move but Agrias took advantage of their bewilderment and darted towards the left one. With one efficient and powerful stroke, the blade sliced through armour and guts with ease. Recovering from the shock, the remaining intruders noticed the unattended targets and charged with full force. She had expected this and immediately worked her mind and body into another Holy attack.   
  
"Stasis Sword!"  
  
The attack got to them in time but due to the quick summon, it was much weaker, leaving them only half dead. Agrias immediately ran back to her charges and brought her sword to the trespassers' open throats.   
  
"Who sent you?" She demanded, her blade supporting their weak chins.   
  
"Do-Don't kill me!" one of them immediately pleaded. The Holy knight could visibly see him shake and his accomplice glared at him with hatred.   
  
He looked like he was about to talk, but before she could question them further, the ninja pushed the trembling neck into the knight's blade and almost triumphantly bit into his tongue. Agrias was taken back by the rash act as blood seeped from his mask, colouring the black cloth which hid his face red. She shook him by the shoulder for any sign of life but his pupils were already wide and dead. The knight uncaringly dropped his body to the ground then turned around for the usual procedures.   
  
"Are you injured, your highness?"   
  
She purposely had her back before the bodies to keep the bloody sight away from the frightened ladies.   
  
Neither of them answered. They have always craved for something new and unexpected but this was beyond their imagination. The princess looked almost as if she was on the verge of tears and Agrias silently awaited her wrath. Instead, Ovelia only pointed gingerly at the cuts on her thigh and left arm.   
  
"You-you're bleeding, Agrias!"   
  
No contempt for incompetence, no screams of annoyance.   
  
"I'm fine." She replied.   
  
"Are you sure?" swallowed Alma, her face squinting with pain at the cuts.   
  
"Yes."   
  
The princess nodded while the look of worry never left the young Beoulve. Their anxiety for such minor wounds baffled the knight. Are they not mad? She just had them scared half death and all these two girls fussed about was those little cuts. If this was Ruvelia, she might have even asked her for her head by now.   
  
"Helllooo~~ Captain, are you up there? We're kind of still stuck down here!!"  
  
Alicia and Lavian's pleas from the well interrupted the knight's thoughts as the priest of the church made his way to the scene. He didn't say anything but one thing for sure, he was not happy.   
  
to be continued... 


	4. Solving Puzzles

Duty that Binds 3~ Solving Puzzles   
  
"Agrias! Why was Lady Alma and the princess out there? You were suppose to keep them out of danger not put them in danger!!"  
  
In the empty chapel, Ophion's voice was as clear as a noisy booming trumpet, especially during such a quiet and ungodly hour.   
  
"I'm very sorry, milord. It won't happen again." Responded Agrias, automatically.   
  
"Agrias is not to blame." Intervened Ovelia timidly. "If we have not wandered off to the garden in the first place, this would not have happened."   
  
Alma nodded in agreement. Nemesis or not, the fact was Agrias had just saved her life and she felt obligated to return the favour.   
  
"Besides, no harm done. We're all fine. Oh! And you should have seen how Agrias kicked their asses. It was amazing--"   
  
Ophion, on the other hand, was not convinced. He cleared his throat, interrupting Alma's rant, obviously not taking the decoy.   
  
"I'm not here to listen about how arses were being kicked. And you two; Alicia, Lavian--"   
  
He pointed accusingly to the other two knights, who were already wincing at the mention of their names.   
  
"What were you two doing down in a well! If others were to find out about this, what would they think!" he barked.  
  
**********  
  
'What if others were to find out about this! Our name would be degraded because of you!'  
  
**********  
  
Turning once again to Agrias, he continued his rampage  
  
"Have you not trained them?! Such disgrace! I'm getting questionable about your abilities."   
  
***********  
  
'You're a disgrace!!'  
  
***********  
  
Agrias deepened her bow to better show her regret but, more so, to cover whatever expression was trying to make its way to her face. The familiarity of the words drove her mind into a blank state as something unknown started to stir in her chest.   
  
"I assure you. It won't happen again."   
  
"Better not. Do not disappoint me further." Threatened Ophion.   
  
************  
  
'You disappoint me. I do not tolerate failures.'  
  
************  
  
"Now escort Lady Alma and the Princess back to their rooms. It is still late. "   
  
************  
  
'Get out of my face. I don't want to see you!'  
  
***************  
  
"Yes, milord."   
  
The weird sensation was harshly pushed back into its place, well hidden beneath the calm facade.  
  
***************  
  
They were walking once again in the quiet halls but in their classic uncomfortable silence that rigidly separated the both of them. It clearly marked their differences and a warning not to trespass the boundaries which existed between the two worlds. Ovelia gingerly looked up at her bodyguard and as usual, his face betrayed nothing except it seemed a little more chillier then usual. She knew he was in a bad mood and it was best that she left him alone but the princess just felt this need to thank him which she had yet a chance to do. Biting her lip to steady her mind, Ovelia spoke.   
  
"Does you wounds still hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
Short undebatable statements regardless of the truth. His tone was just so intimidating and unquestionable.   
  
"I'm sorry you got yelled at." Ovelia added quietly.   
  
"I was careless so it was my responsibility."  
  
"No matter. I still have to thank you."   
  
The princess curiously watched as that smooth stone face slightly lit up in surprise.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"For saving our lives of course. If it wasn't for you, Alma and I would both be dead by now. I just thought you were really brave to stand up against them. I mean, you could have been killed."   
  
"It's my duty to protect you." He replied, oblivious just how sincere and thankful the princess was. It was clear that he regarded that amazing and courageous act as merely responsibility and a matter of need.   
  
Unsatisfied by Agrias's response, Ovelia hurried a couple more steps and cut off her bodyguard's path.   
  
"Give yourself more credit."   
  
Her smile was big and affectionate and her bodyguard stood there, stunned. It was unexpected but pleasantly warm. With another note of gratitude, Ovelia quickly finished the last few steps and ran into her room with a cute blush across her face, promptly closing the door.   
  
'Weird princess.'  
  
Not demanding, commanding or anything near dominating. Just..different. Agrias shook her head and decided to take a quick bath while it was still Lavian's watch. Her wounds were still unattended and the sweat from the last fight hung around her. Making a quick stop at her room, which was just beside the princess's for convenience, she removed her armour and the royal blue jacket then picked up a fresh shirt and a towel.   
  
***************  
  
"Alicia! Hurry up! It's you turn to keep watch!"   
  
With Alma beside her, Lavian rushed to fetch her companion so she may retire for the night.   
  
"I just got in!" came a whining voice from within.   
  
Lavian scoffed. 'Just' was an understatement; for as long as she was running about, Alicia was in the bathroom, indulging herself in her little neat-freak obsession.   
  
"Whatever! I'll be taking Alma to her room now. Just hurry before the captain catches you!"   
  
As the two girls were turning around the corner, a tall, slender figure caught Alma's eyes and she watched the shadow enter the bathroom.   
  
"Was it me, or was that Agrias?"   
  
"Guess so." Shrugged Lavian. She was quite desperate to get Alma to her room as soon as possible but her charge decided to take a sudden stop. The apprentice retraced a few steps and studied the perplexed girl with impatience, inquiring about her delay as a small thought played around in Alma's mind.   
  
Something just didn't go with the picture. Agrias. Bathroom. A bath...Alicia!!   
  
Her mouth and eyes simultaneously went wide as sudden recognition clicked in her dull and sleepy mind.   
  
'Oh no! Alicia just went in...wait, calm down Alma. We couldn't jump to conclusions. Though Agrias is a weak, bossy, stupid loser and a suck up...there is no way he's that bold. It's just a mistake. He probably didn't even know in the first place...then should I go tell Alicia? No, they could resolve the mess themselves but=but--'  
  
Alma was in a major mental battle with herself. A man and a women alone in a bathroom even by accident was quite inappropriate, despite her dislike for that word. If she went in and told them, even if done so nicely, the situation would still be awkward but if she left it as it is, their mutual discovery would be embarrassing as well and then there was the worst possibility of Agrias not being able to control himself.   
  
"Hello...Alma. Earth to Alma."   
  
Too deep in thought, the waving hand and call to reality was entirely dismissed as Alma kicked herself for thinking in such a direction but the odds was high...should she, or should she not.   
  
'What should I do???'   
  
**************   
  
"hey, captain! Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
'Great. Just when I thought I could have some peace.' Sighed Agrias. She didn't expect anyone to be taking a bath so late but then again, they all needed it, especially them who had fell into the well.  
  
'I'll come back later.' She thought reluctantly.   
  
"Sorry, Lavian. I didn't know you were here."   
  
Alicia was quite nice about it was simply smiled back.   
  
"Oh, it's al...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************  
  
The piercing scream reached Alma's ears and ended her resolve. The worst had become truth.   
  
"Oh no!! Alicia's in danger!"   
  
The outburst flew right over Lavian's head.   
  
"Impossible. She's safe with the captain." comforted the auburn girl. As much as Agrias scared her, her teacher was a division 1 captain, recognized by the church and if the scream was of an attack, the older women alone could take them on, and protect her friend. Besides, it was late. Her quota for assassins and shurikens was full for the night.   
  
"That's what I'm worried about!!"  
  
With her legs already in motion, Alma landed an arm around Lavian's, dragging her to confirm a slight suspicion.   
  
Damn she hated to run. And work. Or anything that required strength but nevertheless, the iron grip around her wrist did not allow her drowsy body to rest.  
  
"Worried about what??" questioned Lavian in confusion as she was literally hauled back to the bathroom but the query never reached the young Beoulve's ears.   
  
With a quick turn, the yelling grew into obvious evidence of molest while sounds of items being thrown and struggle became clear. This hardened and further consolidated Alma's resolution.   
  
"AHHHHH!!! Don't come near me!"   
  
"Stop throwing things!"   
  
The voices were unmistakably Agrias and Lavian.   
  
"Go away, go away!"  
  
"Stop struggling! You're making this difficult!"   
  
Without another thought, she barged through the door, past the frame, which blocked the front and found the intruder she was looking for.   
  
Alicia was in the large wooden basin, fear and tears in her eyes, armed with one of her shin guards, ready to throw. Agrias, with only her gray tunic and shorts which she wore beneath the rough slacks, looked up from her task of pursuit and extermination to see the inappropriate appearances of her charge and apprentice.  
  
In his half-dressed state and many articles of clothing spread across the floor, it further infuriated Alma as her mind quickly formed the 'Holy' knight's 'holy' intentions. With burning anger, she marched up to Agrias.   
  
Slap.   
  
It was a clear, crisp hit but his steady built kept him on his feet as his head flew to the side from the surprise attack. Lavian's hand covered her dropped jaw at Alma's courage to hit the captain. The possibility of the situation further reddened her cheeks which seemed impossible. Why would the captain want to molest another girl?   
  
"YOU PERVERT! How dare you to show your face in HERE!" yelled Alma. Her eyes were shooting direct daggers.   
  
"Pardon me?"   
  
Agrias reached up to touch her burning cheek, glaring at Alma. She hated being caught off guard and being suddenly hit and called a pervert was not pleasant either.   
  
The shameless little innocent act brought her fury to its peak. Alma immediately reached up to grab the loose collar but a wrong step combined with Lavian's sudden shriek of panic and frantic movements, they were pushed into each other and onto the ground. Alma's first reaction to this intentional and molesting feat was to send whatever attack was available. Agrias easily caught the flailing weak punches and held the thin arms in place.   
  
"Let me go, pervert!"  
  
"There must be some misunderstanding, Lady Alma."   
  
However, Alma simply ignored his lies and continued the struggle. Under such intense and violent thrashing, Agrias had to release her grip, afraid of injuring the girl but only brought on more annoying punches and a large portion of her hair being pulled at ruthlessly.   
  
Choosing the perfect timing as ever, a groggy and irritated Ophion decided to make his grand entrance along with the princess tagging just behind. Whoever just disturbed his beauty sleep was going to pay. He was determined to punish the cause of this disturbance, the second time of the night but a 'proper' lady and a half dressed knight on the ground in a pile was the last thing he expected.   
  
"Lady Alma, Agrias! You better have a good explanation for this-this... scandalous display!!"   
  
Alma stopped her thrashing to seek justice and tried to prop herself up from the misleading position, landing a convenient hand on the knight's chest.   
  
"Ophion, he..."   
  
Surprises were just everywhere tonight. Just as words were about to leave her mouth, the letters decided to jumble at her throat. Alma did not know how to react and the evident tenderness under Agrias's shirt left her cheeks too stunned to blush and her mind too distorted to think. All she could manage was one word.   
  
"...she..."   
  
But before she could recover from the shock, a small furry creature scurried straight in front of her eyes. Now she understood Alicia's scream for help and Lavian's sudden panic for there stood the culprit; a vermin of extreme disgust with lifeless, revolting beady eyes, scrawny ghastly limbs and rough repulsive fur most widely known as a rat; a girl's worst nightmare.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"   
  
To be continued...   
  
Author's note:  
  
Rewritten! (still corny but fun) Many thanks to Amineanie's great advise and opinions! And tell me if this version is better now! Though, I myself, am not afraid of rats, but they seem to be a personal favorite of anime as extreme dislikes/fears.   
  
Another thing is about Alma and Ovelia: I had purposely made them more crazy and reckless for reasons you'll see later on. Besides, funny, crazy Alma is much more fun, ne? 


	5. Friends

Duty that Binds 4 ~ Friends   
  
After much hassling, the entire monastery got a few winks of peace but daylight soon flashed across the land and into fresh windows.   
  
Breakfast had been extremely quiet as everyone went about their daily routine but somehow, red seemed to be the main theme of the day: the red hand print that was clearly printed on Agrias's left cheek accompanied by a beat red Alma who had been silent in the presence of the knight followed by the bright red faces of Alicia and Lavian from vain attempts of concealing their laughter and finally, Ophion's red forehead, which had been attacked by a well aimed piece of soap when a naked Alicia realized the male priest's presence. However, despite the redness of the day, life must still go on which also included literature class.   
  
Ovelia allowed the lesson to flow in without acknowledgment as Alma drifted between the state of sleep and semi-consciousness behind the thick text of "Remeo and Guliet" by William Shokesphere.  
  
'she.'  
  
Ovelia signed in both relief and disbelief but mentally thankful that she had only thought the Holy Knight as being handsome and nothing more. The idea seemed right and logical. After the incident concerning Recon, sending a female bodyguard would be the most sensible alternative. Also, she too have witnessed Agrias's capabilities which was indisputably better then Recon's. However, she couldn't help feel a little disappointed. Just very little though.   
  
The princess looked up from her text for something more interesting and her bodyguard, standing just beside her, happened to catch her attention. How he...no, she was able to keep that straight face was amazing. She herself can barely keep her heavy eyelids from drooping, battling vigorously with sleep while Alma...a slight smile touched her lips at the sight of a terrible victim of slumber's seduction.   
  
"ah...I can't eat anymore..."   
  
The faint sound tickled out of the snoozing Beoulve as Ophion's writing on the board promptly stopped. Now was not the best time to be sleep talking but the random words stirred a giggling fit inside Ovelia's stomach as she tried to hide her smile behind her book. The priest walked up in front of the sleeping form, and rudely poked the girl's head, a vein threatening to pop.   
  
"...Stop stuffing me..." was the infuriating response.   
  
Ophion now had his ruler high above his head and with a swift move, brought the weapon hard onto the desk. A sharp smacking blast brought his student back into consciousness as she reflexively stood up.   
  
"To be or not to be, that is the dilemma." Blurted Alma, trying to prove that she had been listening.   
  
There was an obvious wet spot on the desk which indicated her length of dreaming but most importantly, Ovelia was certain she saw the corner of Agrias's lips slightly curl up as her bodyguard brought up a gloved hand to steady the expression.   
  
"Lady Alma!"   
  
There was a sheepish grin across Alma's face, who was now wide awake and wiping away the embarrassing drool off the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
Ophion responded to the pathetic apology, which he had heard all too many times, with a snort.  
  
"I've had just about enough! Every time, it's either hide and seek or a little trip to dreamland. How do you expect to become a true lady if you don't ever pay attention in class?"  
  
"Sorry, Ophion."  
  
"Part of being a refined lady requires the knowledge of literature to fine tune your speech and writing. It also enhances your appreciation for the art of writing."  
  
"Yes, Ophion."  
  
"How could you possibly manage to fall asleep in the presence of such art and beauty."   
  
"Yes, Ophion."   
  
"Can't you for once try and sit through my class and pay attention? I try my best to make this class as interesting as possible and the least you could do is listen and learn something from it. Or is that too much to ask for?"   
  
"Yes, Ophion...I mean no. Well...partly yes and partly no but mostly yes but at the same time there's some no, just a little boring but not too much..."   
  
The priest's teeth were tightly grinding while his entire body shook with anger at such an implicating answer.   
  
"What Alma meant was literature did not have enough...practical applications to life and the chances of us writing something so sophisticated and thought provoking is quite slim. It has nothing to do with your teaching methods." Intercepted Ovelia. The last thing they needed was to offend their teacher.   
  
"That is exactly what I meant!" exclaimed Alma at the save. "We should do something...like white and black magic. That way, not only could we protect ourselves it could also lighten Agrias's burden and protect you!"   
  
'Smooth, Alma, smooth.'   
  
The blond teenager gave herself a mental praise as she held low a confident 'ok' sign for her friend to see. Now would only be a matter of time before magic class starts! Goodbye literature and suicidal lovebirds. Ick! The story was sweet and romantic but the old Ivalician language just spoiled the fun. She had been reading the dictionary more then the book itself and with ol' Ophion making them constantly do weird, meaningless reflection essays, literature class plainly...sucked.   
  
'So they think they could get away with this. We'll see about that!'   
  
He was planning on saving his 'secret weapon' until next week for fine-tuning's sake but with Alma's rude actions, it provoked him to bring it out earlier.   
  
"Well, well, it seems that literature is not your cup of tea, is it now?" replied Ophion with a fake smile plastered on his face.   
  
Alma nodded enthusiastically with a wide smile while Ovelia was slightly unsure about the situation. It was simply...too easy.   
  
"And the both of you would like something that is more...practical, is that right?"   
  
Another big nod by the young Beoulve.   
  
"Well then, I'm sure that can be arranged. At first, I planned for this to be an additional class to your schedule but for your pleasure, arithmetic class shall now begin and take the place of literature." He announced proudly.   
  
"What?! How-How about magic class?"   
  
"Oh. That's for soldiers and uncivilized commoners. You've requested for something more useful so here it is. Math can highly improve logic and problem solving skills. It will prove to be of great importance in both your lives; Lady Alma will need to look after an entire household after marriage which includes keeping track of family spending while Princess Ovelia will most certainly encounter accountant and other problems which will require the help of arithmetic."   
  
A wry smile danced on Alma's trembling lips, mumbling something indecipherable while the princess let out a sigh.   
  
"Now that that's settled. Class is dismissed and I expect 'I will not ran away or fall asleep during class again.' 1000 times on my desk tomorrow morning. As for the princess... 'I will not daydream or stare out the window during class again.' On a separate note, I want 'I will pay attention in class and learn to become a proper lady/princess from now on' from the each of you, 500 times."   
  
The announcement left the girls in complete silence.   
  
"And I almost forgot. Since we've ran out of time and I'm sure you're both eager to begin the assignment, this, ladies, is today's math lesson."   
  
Two piles of paper landed in front of them with a loud thud to indicate and emphasize their size.   
  
"I want questions 1-50 by tomorrow so you could get a head start in arithmetic. Good day, Princess, Lady Alma."   
  
With a polite and casual bow, Ophion stacked his books and lightheartedly left the room, leaving the two friends to drone in doom and despair. 1500 each, equaling an impossible 3000 sentences of nonsense plus 'practical' math questions. Alma banged her head on the desk just to ensure that this was truly reality while Ovelia messaged her temples to ease the ache that started to bother her.   
  
"Yep, it's reality." Confirmed the blonde.   
  
***********  
  
Her wrist was already ringing with sour exhaustion while her mind was spinning with boredom but the task was nowhere near done.   
  
'56...infinity more to go...and 50 questions of I don't know what.' Thought Alma with misery.   
  
She had switched constantly between the math and the assignment only to accomplish little and choosing between monotony and total incomprehension. She threw her quill down then started to shuffle the scattered paper around her desk. She could always forget about this and arrive with nothing in hand but Ophion was serious this time. Any more tricks will only feed his anger and probably result in more severe consequences. A chill ran down her spine at something worst then this.   
  
"May I come in, Alma?" came Ovelia's polite voice from behind the door.   
  
Alma gave her muffled approval and the princess entered the room.   
  
"Are you done yet?"   
  
A low drained groan was the only response the petite blonde could offer after a good amount of droning in a sea of repetition.   
  
"I'll take that as a no."   
  
"He did that one purpose! He was planning 'math class' all along! That that that...person, even had a lesson ready and planned! We're doomed!!!" yelled Alma in desperation.   
  
"Well...I've been thinking...do you think we could--"  
  
"No! Absolutely not!"   
  
"Do you even know what I was about to say?" refuted Ovelia.   
  
"Yes and I can guarantee you that it wouldn't work!"   
  
Alma quickly got up from her chair then kneeled in front of Ovelia with her hands clasp together with fake tears and sadness shimmering in her eyes.   
  
"Oh brave, courageous Captain Agrias, save us! We are damsels in distress in need of you to save the day!"  
  
With a mocking and deeper tone, the sardonic teenager stood up with a dull face and continued her mimic.   
  
"That would be highly inappropriate, Lady Alma."  
  
She then reverted back into the stressed damsel, clasped hands and all.   
  
"Oh, please, Agrias!"  
  
Up on her feet as the knight again.   
  
"Alright, if you insist. However, under one condition. You, Alma Beoulve, the dumb blond who had thought that I was a man, which in reality is not true, since I'm only a cross dresser, must bow down to my arrogance and beg my forgiveness and be my eternal slave so I may humiliate you and take revenge to further feed my already big ego Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."   
  
All that was said in one big breath, in a monotonous tone accompanied by slow movements to further emphasize her act of the Captain.   
  
"Agrias would not do that! Besides, whose fault was that in the first place! "  
  
"Are you saying that it's my fault?!"   
  
"You're the one who slapped her!"   
  
"It was all because of that stupid rat!!"  
  
"You could have asked!"   
  
"Oh yea! I could have asked! How smart! Just waltz up to her and ask!! 'Hey Agrias, are you a cross dresser, a sissy man or simply an IT?' " demonstrated Alma, sarcastically.   
  
"That's not what I meant!! It was obvious that Agrias was a girl if you looked a little more closely!"   
  
"How convincing. You thought she was a HE too...and who was the one who had a sweet innocent little c-r-u-s-h --"  
  
Now blushing bright red, Ovelia shook Alma desperately by the shoulder to stop the weird rush along her heart and the embarrassing memory from coming back.   
  
"I did not have a crush on Agrias! You're the one who made that all up!"  
  
Alma escaped the vice grip with a tickle attack then rushed to her bed for a pillow shield. This was a lot more fun then writing 'I will not ran away or fall asleep during class again' a thousand times.   
  
"Denial, eh? Then why was a certain princess staring at HIM at lunch yesterday, and the day before during class and the day before that at breakfast and--"  
  
"I did not!"   
  
Ovelia chased after Alma, taking up a pillow of her own and the battle began.   
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Oh you so did! I saw you!"  
  
"I so did not!" yelled Ovelia, stressing every syllable with a strong whack.   
  
"Wah! Is there a war going on in here?"   
  
The battling duel looked up from their death match to the door where Alicia stood with interest. Lavian, however, looked a bit peeved and unnerved at the mess. An idea struck the mischievous Beoulve and she threw two more pillows at the apprentices, one which hit Lavian square in the face and another promptly in the capable hands of Alicia. After all, the more the merrier.   
  
"Yea! And you're all in it!"   
  
Alicia was more then willing to join while Lavian decided to take a corner for protection. Violence was never her thing, especially when she always ended up being the main victim. Besides, a pillow fight was not their main reason here. She opened her mouth to state their true motive but her voice was entirely droned out by loud giggling and softly floating feathers.   
  
"Umm...I thought we came here to do something..."  
  
"Come on, Lavian! Join in!"  
  
"But-but."   
  
Her fellow knight cut off her defense with a large swing. Lavian held her pillow tightly in front of her face, squealing as Alicia struck again.   
  
"Alicia! Stop it!"   
  
"Come on, fight back!"  
  
"But the assignment!!"  
  
The words struck a strong recognition and all movements were ceased.   
  
"Oh yea!" they yelled in unison.   
  
"The assignment of doom." Recalled Alma.   
  
"You forgot arithmetic." Added Ovelia.   
  
Her face was in a deep frown, any sort of energy immediately fleeing her body. Ovelia shared a similar expression. Alicia on the other still held her smile.   
  
"Have no worries, ladies, for Alicia is here to save the day!" proclaimed the red head assertively.   
  
"Really?"  
  
Hope and light flowed back into their eyes of despair.  
  
"Lavian." Signaled Alicia. Her auburn partner brought out a weird looking gadget that neither Ovelia nor Alma have seen before. Nevertheless, they crowded around the knight, excited about the possible usage of this piece of work.   
  
It had a long wooden frame, with five thin small round ringlets attached in the front, separated by a good amount of distance.   
  
"That thing...looks familiar." Observed Alma.   
  
"This, my friends, is the Copy Master: Mime Mammon, modified from the standard music score line writer! All you need to do is put one quill in each of the little holes in the front and you're set! Writing one word would now equal to five and with the four of us at the job, this so-called 'assignment of doom' is nothing. This thing had saved us many of times back at the academy, ain't that right, Lavian?"   
  
"You're talking to the experts with great experience!" her partner quipped.   
  
"What did you two have to write?" asked the blonde out of curiosity.   
  
"I will neither slack nor sleep during practice and pay attention."   
  
"Sounds familiar." Commented the princess. The sentence ironically suited the knights well.   
  
"And that's why we're here. We share your pain." Added Alicia as she distributed the Mime Mammon to each of the ladies.   
  
"Now we won't need the help of that cross dresser." Whispered Alma proudly to Ovelia but only to earn a quick whack behind the head for the rude comment.   
  
"Alright! Let's get to work! Me and Lavian will be working on the copying while Ovelia and Alma can work on the math." bellowed Alicia.   
  
"HO!" came the animated reply.   
  
*****Not even 5 minutes later*****  
  
"I can't...write...anymore..." moaned Alicia.   
  
She leaned completely backwards, landing on her partner's back, who was lying flat on her stomach over the carpet. Lavian let out a grunt. Her Mime Mammon was loosing scribbling a piece of paper but no legible words were being produced.   
  
"My head...can't think..." mumbled Alma, her hands tightly tugging her hair. The thick booklet made no sense at all and she had yet to finish one question that actually matched the answers.   
  
"Come on, just a little more. We're almost done." Encouraged Ovelia, though the truth was far from it.   
  
"...ugg...I give up..."   
  
"Who just said they were the experts!" challenged the Beoulve.   
  
"Alma, have mercy! We just had practice and our arms are aching with pain already!" replied the red head.   
  
"The Captain's a merciless slave driver." Added Lavian.   
  
"I could imagine." Agreed the blonde.   
  
She stared the tip of her quill that was now crested and dry and reached unwillingly to the bottle. With a rough jab, the end plopped hard into the black liquid and a flick of a wrist caused a couple of loose drops to fly into the air on onto Ovelia's face.   
  
"Alma!"   
  
"Opps, sorry." Smiled the culprit.   
  
The princess ran a white sleeve over the black markings but only to have it smudged across her cheeks. Alma immediately burst into a laughing fit, joined by both Alicia and Lavian. Ovelia retaliated with a flick of her own to have the droplets land right between Alma's eyes. The instant reaction to remove the ink left a large horizontal mark, uniting her eyebrows with the odd black between fine blonde lines.   
  
"Unibrow!!!" exploded Lavian.   
  
"Fashion statement of the year!"   
  
Ovelia laughed hard at her own masterpiece with approval. The need for revenge filled her friend immediately and she immediately released the bottle of ink towards the princess. Unfortunately, Ovelia dodged in time and the content split on Lavian's face and armour. The little accident soon erupted into all out war fare, the assignment all forgotten.   
  
**************  
  
Though her face betrayed nothing, annoyance was churning within her. Her apprentices were supposed to have switched watch with her a good hour ago but neither of them showed up and she disliked tardiness very much. Agrias let loose a short sigh. If one were to look up 'idiot' in the dictionary, Alicia and Lavian's names were bound to show up. How they ever managed to get through the academy surprised her. They were irresponsible, inattentive, absentminded and immature. Nothing she ever said in practice was remembered the next day and if another large assassination were to turn up, it would be over.   
  
This would be a problem and something needs to be done fast but sending a request to the Konoe regiment would do nothing. They were too caught up in the possibility of war to worry themselves over such trifle matters. Besides, it would only reflect her as being an incapable leader.   
  
Now at the door of her charges, loud rackets came from behind the large wooden doors. Her bodyguard instincts immediately kicked in and she drew her sword. With a swift powerful kick, she broke through the entrance and surveyed the area for enemies. However, instead of being welcomed by shurikens like the last time, loose feathers, pillows, stained papers and four interestingly decorated black spotted figures struck her sight, which became silent the moment she stepped in.   
  
Aside from the unibrow, Alma also earned a pair of bloated lips that added to width and length like sausages to her mouth. Alicia had panda black eyes while most of Lavian's face and auburn hair was now jet black, rendering her almost unrecognizable. As for Ovelia, she grew a deep mustache just beneath her nose.   
  
The spectacle displayed before her tickled her facial muscles into a smile while a slow rhythmic throb starting to vibrate within her abdomen. Agrias looked away with the back of her hand over her smile but that did nothing to lessen the increasing flutter. To avoid those silly feelings from surfacing, the knight immediately left, closing the door.   
  
"The least she could have done was laugh properly." Commented Alma.   
  
Alicia and Lavian shrugged but at least the captain's appearance brought them all back to task which ended almost immediately after short moments. With fun's temptation against work, fun was having a serious advantage and Ovelia was beginning to doubt their previous determination was going to prevail.   
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
NOW: Though Alicia and Lavian are currently air heads unlike the injured Lavian (?) in the beginning of the story, but no worries. I must say, the current chapters are lot more jovial then I expected and this part of Illica is taking much longer then my previous expectations but there's just so much I want to write in! Anyways, there will be more fighting, plot and yuri in about 3 more chapters. 


	6. Try

Duty that Binds 5 ~ Try   
  
Unibrow, black face, panda eyes, mustache. The memory triggered the twisting fit which Agrias harshly tried to deny before. How could she be amused by such a stupid display? It had already been twice in this very same day but she was determined not to let the incident affect her again.   
  
Agrias had decided to stay on outer patrol since returning to the room seemed not an option and she did not return inside until late at night.   
  
Though ready to retire for the night, the dim light coming within the princess's room caught her attention. Some noises and moving shadows indicated that the people within were still awake.   
  
'It's past bed hour. I should go end that mad party.'  
  
***************   
  
Her head felt heavy, spelling capabilities disabled a good while ago while the words on her paper were somehow jumping and dancing around.   
  
Alicia sent a hard jab into Lavian's ribs to be rid of the conquering seducer of sleep. The auburn knight yelped and immediately went back to work.   
  
"It's late. Why don't you go to sleep first? Alma and I can handle this ourselves." Suggested Ovelia.   
  
"Don't worry about it! We're not sleepy yet, right Lavian?"  
  
She sent another jab for the delayed response.   
  
"Yea!" blurted Lavian.   
  
"Really, there's not much left. Sleep!" insisted Alma.   
  
"No, we're not going to sleep until this is finished. For once in my life, I'm going to finish what I've started."  
  
"I second that."   
  
Despite what Alicia and Lavian were saying, they still felt guilty for troubling them with their own problem.   
  
"Sorry for having to put you two through this." Said Ovelia, sadly.   
  
"Don't say such a thing! We're friends, right?" came Alicia's immediate response.   
  
"Friends are supposed to help each other out! We can't possibly fall asleep while you two are suffering in this hell!!" proclaimed the other knight passionately.   
  
"Just relax. Together we could finish this!"   
  
The princess smiled. Though the red head may seem silly most of the time, she was a true friend and trustworthy.   
  
"Thanks, Alicia, Lavian! Your help means a lot. "   
  
The immature but reliable knights gave their charges two thumbs up. Their reassurance really lightened Alma and provided her with renewed energy to continue. Lavian slapped herself a few times and was now wide awake and ready to work. The doubt that sat in their hearts was now relinquished.   
  
********************   
  
Their loud voices, though muffled, were still clear from behind the door and she can't believe what she had just heard. Alicia and Lavian were actually trying to concentrate over such a task. But then again, they couldn't anything else right and the job suited them; no need for thoughts and skills and quite idiotic.   
  
But...why? They have no reason to help them at all.   
  
*************  
  
'Don't say such a thing! We're friends, right?'  
  
*************  
  
They almost sounded happy in there, sharing this ridiculous burden.   
  
'How stupid could those girls get? Troubling other people with your own problems is low and selfish.'   
  
*************  
  
'Friends are supposed to help each other out!'  
  
*************  
  
'There's no such thing.' Thought Agrias. 'There's no such thing!'   
  
And then, she just realized it. She was angry. Angry at them for working together, supporting each other. A person should solve their own problems. Relying on others is being weak and incompetent. People around you can come and go as they please while your own self is always there.   
  
'No one is more reliable then yourself.'   
  
Her fists were unknowingly clutched tight as she sought refuge and peace in her room.   
  
****************  
  
'The enemy!!'   
  
'We're out numbered'   
  
Soldiers were fleeing. Caught in a trap, nowhere to escape.   
  
'Run!'  
  
'Retreat, retreat!!'  
  
And they ran, trampling over other injured companions, caring only for themselves. Being smaller, the sudden rush brought her to the ground, a victim from the trample.   
  
'Wait!' the girl called out, too scared to run. Why were they abandoning her? She looked ahead and fear coursed through her.   
  
They were approaching...fast.  
  
Should she run, or stay? They had taught them that number brings power, but what if she's alone? Should she still fight?   
  
Supporting herself with her sword, she stood up. The line of scary men were no longer scary.   
  
'Cowards...I don't need them.'  
  
She ran, but not backwards. She ran forward, alone.   
  
****************  
  
Her eyes flew open.   
  
'A dream.'  
  
A dream which she hadn't had for years already.   
  
Agrias scolded herself for falling asleep during a review session. She had always set a time before sleep to study and uphold the family's excellence in this field.   
  
Running a finger across her own work, she tried to remember a certain feeling she had when doing arithmetic but it brought back nothing. She can't even remember what she was trying to recall.   
  
'Nothing.'  
  
The noun felt like an adjective that well described herself and the things she felt. Neither happy nor sad. Maybe a little pride for performing her best to uphold justice but she immediately stopped herself from thinking too much. Dwelling on memories was disturbing, meaningless and unpractical.   
  
Reaching above her desk, her hand started to search through the shelf which held nothing but books. Finally, within a corner, she found what she was looking for. Agrias pulled out the hidden packet and stared at it.   
  
Nobody but herself knew what was in it, hell, no one ever went into her room before no matter where she stayed. It was exactly as she had last seen it; light, crinkled but unbent. She was about to open it but ended up returning it back into its hiding place like the many times she did. She proceeded to lift up her quill but placed it back down before the end touched the paper.   
  
'Can't concentrate.'  
  
Standing up, Agrias left her desk and into the halls to find the dim light still flashing from the bottom of the door.   
  
Her legs moved with its own will into the princess's room and as expected they were all fast asleep. Alicia and Lavian laid sprawled on the floor, snoring lightly while Alma slept with her face on pieces of paper that were scattered on the bed.   
  
'How could Alicia and Lavian be serious about helping.' She mused to herself.   
  
Agrias was about to kick awake her underlings until the princess stopped her.   
  
"Don't wake them."   
  
The voice surprised her and it was then did she realize that she hadn't knocked before entering.   
  
"I apologize, your highness. I-"  
  
But words were stuck at her throat. Apparently, her charge was too caught up in the assignment and had forgotten about the ink on her face. Not wanting to embarrass herself, Agrias immediately ran out the room, almost stepping on Alicia and Lavian. Ovelia followed her out and found her bodyguard just by the door, facing the wall.   
  
"Agrias, are you alright?"  
  
The knight tried to provide an explanation but an odd soft sound escaped her sealed lips instead. Despite her attempt to mask her emotion, the previous jitter came back as Ovelia continued to watch her with worry. Another look at the princess caused the strong jingle within her stomach to overwhelm her barriers, allowing it to erupt into a full sound.   
  
The person whom they all deemed incapable of feeling was laughing. Ovelia listened to the low chuckling with an unexpected joy. It was pleasant to the ears, not piercing nor loud but more like a tenor's song. Seeing Agrias laughing somehow made her feel lighter as well. A more human and warm side of her bodyguard which she knew existed and Alma denied.   
  
Then she realized why Agrias was laughing. With cheeks blushing red hot, Ovelia scrambled back into her room.   
  
'What have I done?'  
  
Laughing at another person was not only plain rude but insulting and it was the princess of Ivalice she had just made fun of though it was accidental. Her laughter immediately stopped and she unsurely entered the room again.   
  
Explaining would be the worst part but it still needs to be done.   
  
"Excuse me for my rude outburst." She bowed humbly.   
  
"It-it's alright." Managed Ovelia, frantically wiping away the last of the ink.   
  
'I can't believe I just let her see me like that!!'  
  
Dabbing her face for the millionth time, she nervously waited for Agrias to say something since she was too self-conscious to speak but forgetting that her bodyguard never spoke first.   
  
It took several more moments before she could even look at the older girl and the first thing Ovelia noticed was that Agrias was not wearing any armour. Without it, the knight resembled a refined high-class noble, not a warrior at all; taller, slimmer and most importantly, a lot less intimidating. The blue coat highlighted her blonde hair and matched those crystal blue orbs very well. And perhaps it was the dimness of the room or her exhausted eyes, but Agrias almost seemed like a different person. Surely she still had that frigid gaze and air of authority but she also seemed a little...vulnerable.   
  
Ovelia immediately took the thought back. Agrias was a strong knight and definitely not weak. Not even near. But because of this observation, Ovelia now had the courage to speak again.   
  
"You're up late." She forced.   
  
Agrias had been expecting the princess's reprehension for her rude actions but was relieved that it was not what Ovelia had planned to do. However, she had not spoken to anyone for most of the day and didn't really feel like opening her throat now. But despite her discomfort, a question cannot go unanswered.   
  
"Yes."   
  
The sound was somewhat forced and came out unnaturally. It felt raw and Agrias further disliked this conversation. She desperately wanted to leave but the awkwardness around them bounded her to stay.  
  
"So...what brings you here?"  
  
She herself didn't know, so the knight just made up any excuse.   
  
"I needed to check up on Alicia and Lavian."   
  
"I see."   
  
"You should be in bed, your highness."  
  
"I want to. But...I'm still not quite done."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Most of it is done though..."   
  
"Most of it?" she asked with surprise.   
  
"Yea," This was the first time she had heard Agrias ask a question and it sounded...funny but amusing. "They're all done except 96 more 'I will pay attention in class and learn to became a proper lady'...and the math questions."  
  
"Good." After some delay she added to her curt response.   
  
"...and I apologize for Alicia and Lavian's intrusion. I'll warn them tomorrow."  
  
"Actually, they were very helpful. It was Alicia and Lavian who did most of the copying." said the princess, pointing to the four stacks of paper on the floor.  
  
Ovelia knew her bodyguard's opinion about her subordinates was not high but she also felt that Agrias should give them a chance instead of condemning them.  
  
"Though they may seem a bit silly at times but they're very reliable if given a bit of trust." She added.   
  
'There would be some major problems if they can't even copy nonsense.' Thought Agrias. Her charge was being naïve. Being a knight and this was two different things so she simply ignored what the princess was trying to imply and walked towards the desk to where the thick booklets sat.   
  
"May I?"   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Agrias flipped through a few pages as a distraction but immediately recognized some of the content. It was the manuscript she wrote for Ophion a few days ago and now she knew why he wanted it.   
  
"Those problems are impossible. I couldn't understand a bit of it." Complained Ovelia.   
  
'...great, our own princess is an air head.' Thought Agrias.   
  
Two variable algebra was basic and simple. Done a million times since her childhood and she was sure her manuscript was very clear about it.   
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"No. That is not necessary."  
  
Ovelia shrugged then settled down again for the math, wincing before even beginning. She had wanted Agrias to offer help. Her bodyguard looked intelligent and even calm when flipping through the booklet while she panicked at the first word. By mentioning her problem, it was her hint but then again, this was Agrias she was talking to. Ovelia took a quick envious glance at Alma who slept soundly. It was tempting, especially with the dim candle light which barely light the room, cascading a calming and warm atmosphere. Waking her friend up seemed cruel though it was both their work. Besides, a roused up, cranky Alma will only result in direct confrontation with Agrias, whom she wanted to stay longer. With no choice, the princess reverted her attention where it should be.   
  
'Wrong wrong wrong! It's five--- No No! you don't do that! Put the X over there, not the Y!'   
  
Watching the princess's slow and erroneous computations was really pissing her off. She picked up the booklet again to distract her frustration but when she read some of the explanations on the paper, Agrias understood the princess's difficulty. Ophion's 'modification' from her manuscript was terrible and felt more like a deliberate attempt to complicate things. The examples were terrible, similar to the ones she chose but much more problematic. Some of the concepts were even misinterpreted and expanded three times the necessary length with vocabulary only a calculator would know.   
  
She looked back at her charge. Her brows were furrowed deeply in a bunch, breathing a little harder in aggravation. Ovelia almost looked sad sitting there restlessly.   
  
Perhaps she was being a little harsh with the princess. It had taken her enormous amount of time and effort to learn many of the materials and the princess was trying. Shouldn't trying be enough?   
  
'No...simply trying is not enough...'   
  
Another look at the princess wavered her determination. It was her principle though it was not the answer she wanted to believe in.   
  
"Princess, didn't you say there were 96 more copying to do?" said Agrias before she could catch herself.   
  
"Yes." Replied the princess hesitantly.   
  
'Is she...is she going to ask??'   
  
"Do you mind if I did them?"  
  
Ovelia's heart almost leaped with joy but immediately threw that feeling away. She shouldn't involve her bodyguard in this as if Alicia and Lavian wasn't enough. This was her work, therefore she should do it even though she had waited all night for Agrias to offer. The answer in her mind was 'No, it's my work so I should do it' but the words that were tingling on her tongue suggested otherwise.   
  
"Not at all." Responded Ovelia, guiltily. "Thank you very much, Agrias."  
  
She was very disappointed in herself for that selfish answer but it was too tempting to resist. Her bodyguard took a seat on the floor and removed her gloves. Long slender fingers came into the faint light, a very rare thing since they spent most of their time behind leather and a sword.   
  
'Wow, she has big hands.' Noted Ovelia but frowned at the numerous scars.   
  
Finding an usable quill, Agrias picked up the utensil and began writing.   
  
"You want to use the Mime Mammon? It's faster."   
  
Agrias looked where the princess was pointing at and almost faulted at the sight.   
  
"It's Alicia's invention. Pretty smart, eh?"  
  
'Pretty stupid.' thought Agrias otherwise though she could clearly imagine Alicia and Lavian using that ridiculous gadget.   
  
"I'll go with the quill."   
  
"Alright."  
  
After several more moments, Ovelia called her again, much to her dismay.   
  
"Agrias."   
  
Her eyebrow twitched.   
  
"Yes, your highness?"   
  
Her tone was still neutral though she was getting annoyed with the princess again. She hated being disturbed so constantly.   
  
'Why can't she quietly work!?'  
  
"Would you like to use the desk?" offered the princess.   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Ovelia was about to return to work again but decided to change her workplace to the floor as well. Her bodyguard looked up, showing nothing, but she could feel the questioning gaze.   
  
"It wouldn't be fair." She smiled and began to write.   
  
Weird. Everything about Ovelia was weird. She was the opposite of royalty's (Ruvelia's) definition. Maybe that was why she had decided to help. Her charge was a pleasant person much to her surprise but annoying. Very annoying. A chatter box, though incomparable to her 'friend', Lady Alma. She could almost laugh at the word 'Lady' in front of that rash and wild girl with strong slaps.   
  
Ovelia too, noticed the handprint. It was still visible though somewhat hidden by the lack of light and she blushed at the remembrance of the disaster that was caused by their little misinterpretation. The princess wanted to take this chance to apologize for Alma but talking about it would be too uncomfortable.   
  
'Now is not the time. Work, work.'  
  
Agrias took a quick glance at the princess's progress and it was traumatizing. The things her charge was writing down was infuriating, insensible, illogical, irrelevant...simply entirely wrong. The scratching at her patience and sanity was getting really irritating and unbearable.   
  
'How could something so easy be done so wrong and so slowly?!'   
  
The need finally became irresistible.   
  
"Princess." She called.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Would you like me to do the math?"   
  
"Would you, Agrias?" asked Ovelia, excitedly. She scolded herself again for her irresponsible eagerness.   
  
"I don't mind." She replied bluntly.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
They switched and Agrias immediately felt much more comfortable and relieved. After a while, she stretched a bit but just when she was about to continue, her eyebrow twitched yet again for the night. A closer examination of the sleeping princess caused it to twitch another time.   
  
She was helping and this spoiled brat decided to take a nap with only five and a half sentences completed.   
  
'Why did I even bother in the first place.'   
  
Agrias stood up, almost storming out the door but stopped just as she passed the door.   
  
The stacks of completed paper, the princess reading and rereading that impossible manuscript and Alicia and Lavian's help.   
  
She looked back at the princess and the condition of the room which was now covered with ink, loose leafs of papers and broken quills. Ovelia's head hung hard from her neck while her entire body sloped downwards, looking quite uncomfortable. It was obvious that this was her first time working so late and they tried, hard.   
  
Agrias almost hated herself for walking back as she gently laid Ovelia's head on her arm and reached under her knees. Pushing her legs up, she gently carried Ovelia to the bed and placed her softly on the soft sheets. Her charge shifted a bit but continued to sleep. Cute. A word Agrias never used before but suited the princess well.   
  
Just as she grabbed the blanket, a significant amount of resistance stopped her. The knight's brow twitched yet again but at Alma this time.   
  
'Even in sleep she bothers me.'  
  
It was tempting to push off the annoying brat who slapped her but Agrias decided that tugging the blanket over her charge was the better and wiser solution.   
  
As she yanked the blanket, Agrias noticed the papers under Alma and snatched it away.   
  
'Some more questions, copying, along with that crazy Beoulve's arithmetic...'  
  
It would be unfair if she only did the princess's and not her other charge's. She didn't hate any of them, just simple dislike for annoyance.   
  
Agrias pulled out the chair from the desk and began.   
  
'Just this once.'   
  
Sometimes, trying should be enough.   
  
To be continued...   
  
I didn't intend for this part of the story to take that long as an entire chapter but anywayz! But the math part will be important later in the story.  
  
~Seravy 


	7. Helpless

Duty that Binds 7 ~ Rearrangements   
  
Something was stinging her eyes as her mind slowly acknowledged the annoying throb and warmth from the strong showering light.   
  
'It's...morning...?...NO!'  
  
Time hit against her senses and Alma immediately jumped out of bed with panic.   
  
"Get up! Everybody get up! It's morning!!"   
  
She ran over to the two knights and shook them each hard by the shoulders.   
  
"...unnn...a little more..." groaned Lavian while the red head didn't even stir.   
  
Alma let out a low growl of annoyance from their lack of response before dashing off to her desk.   
  
"Why did I fall asleep, why?!!!"  
  
She dug furiously within the mess of paper for those cursed arithmetic questions. The last thing she remembered before unconsciousness was a clean sheet of unanswered problems though she dreamt of its completion.   
  
Alma bellowed another rising call which finally reached the dull and sleepy minds. Upon realization, they too began to fret, fumbling clumsily with Mime Mammons and ink.   
  
"Ah, there they are!"   
  
Alma picked up the booklet and began to thumb through the thick pile hysterically but became still when she reached the last page.   
  
Alicia and Lavian became silent as well upon discovering a stack of paper which had "I will pay attention in class and learn to become a proper lady from now on" written all over in neat columns of calligraphy.   
  
They simultaneously pointed at each other, questioning its completion but returned head shakes of denial. If it wasn't them, then who did it? Their question was answered once they noticed the still slumbering figure on the bed.   
  
Ovelia finally began to stir from all the racket but surprised to find herself on the bed, warm with a blanket secured tightly around her. She was sure she was on the floor with Agrias not very long ago.   
  
'Agrias! Did-did she carry me to the bed?'   
  
She shyly curled up at the possibility, unsure as to how she should react to this. Agrias picking her up, then tucking her in. That didn't seem like something her bodyguard would do but imaging the situation sent her mind boiling with heat. Agrias had seen her asleep and she hoped she didn't do anything embarrassing during it. But before she could worry further, every inch of air was being squeezed out of her lungs as her mind snapped out of dreamland and into the face of Alma.   
  
"Ovelia! I love you so much I could kiss you!"  
  
"What?" struggled Ovelia within Alma's tight and strangling embrace.   
  
"The math questions, silly! You're so smart!"   
  
"Questions? oh!"   
  
Ovelia grinned evilly from what she was going to say.   
  
"I wasn't the one who did them. Agrias did."   
  
The look of shock from the each of them was precious.   
  
"Tell me you're joking." warned Alma, dangerously. There was no way she could accept a favour from her worst nightmare. That would entirely twist her previous impression of the knight and she wasn't about to take it back, admitting her mistake which was already embarrassing enough with the bathroom incident.   
  
"I'm serious. She came over last night...well, morning, and she helped."   
  
"Impossible. I'd be surprised if she could even solve 1 plus 1." Retorted the blonde.   
  
"Actually, it is possible. The captain's family had been calculators for generations though they're only well known if you're in the field." Said Lavian.   
  
Her visage scrunched at the crustiness that was still on her face and hair, reminding Alma and Alicia of their ink mess. Ovelia was quite thankful that she got hers off last night and brought over the wooden basin that sat over at the drawer. Everyone welcomed the towels and water quite eagerly.   
  
"I've heard that her great grandfather was THE royal accountant and treasurer and her great great great grandfather was known as the "Master Mind", able to solve any math problem that existed." Added the red head as she worked to clean the stubborn panda eyes.   
  
"Rumours. Probably fake." Scoffed Alma. The image of an idiotic muscle head, Agrias was too strongly imprinted in her mind and so was the ink around her lips.   
  
"It's true! I think the name was Cata...bia ...something like that."   
  
"Catabia-what? More like a fruit then a name?" snorted Alma, gracelessly.   
  
"It's a last name." Corrected Alicia.   
  
"I thought Agrias's last name was Oaks." Questioned the princess.   
  
"Eh, it's a Fovoham thing. Names in Frovic are harder to pronounce so they use Ivalician middle names as their last name instead."   
  
Ovelia gave a nod of understanding while Alma still looked highly displeased.   
  
"I don't care what her last name is. The fact is she shouldn't have stuck her nose where it was not needed. We could have finished it ourselves." Retorted Alma.   
  
"I'm not about to argue with you so early in the morning. Now that it's done, let's forget it and be happy." Concluded the princess.  
  
It was pointless to dispute with that stubborn girl and she had to be cautious, afraid that a certain topic would come up.   
  
"Yea! I can't wait to see the look on Ophion's face! " exclaimed Alicia.   
  
"I bet a million gil he didn't expect you two to finish!"   
  
They all smiled widely at the thought when suddenly, a couple of knocks hit the door. They went into a frenzy for a last minute attempt of cleaning while Ovelia panicked for a place to hide for her prohibited presence in Alma's room.   
  
"Don't bother. I know you're all in there."  
  
Ovelia immediately recognized the voice and sprung out from under the bed to open the door. A little too enthusiastically much to Alma's dismay.   
  
"Good morning." She greeted cheerily.   
  
Agrias gave her usual bow of respect.   
  
"Oh, it's you." Grimaced Alma though quietly relieved that it was not Ophion. She had felt bad for the slap but Agrias's attitude didn't allow her to back down.   
  
The knight didn't bother to acknowledge the unwelcoming salutation and simply went on to her purpose.   
  
"I've come to escort your highness to breakfast."   
  
"I entirely forget!" remembered Ovelia as she immediately went to pick up her share of papers within the mess. Ophion habitually checked on them every morning and she knew she didn't have much time left to make it back to her room.   
  
"Alicia, Lavian, change then practice." She commanded.   
  
"Yes, Captain." They replied obediently.   
  
Though, Alicia and Lavian both felt obligated to help with the clean up but her captain's fury was something they feared most in this entire world aside from rats.   
  
"Wait! What about my room? Ophion is coming soon!"   
  
"I was placed in charge of morning call. Your room is now approved."   
  
That was not the answer she or the others expected.   
  
"Woo Hoo! Go Captain!" cheered Alicia and Lavian which was silenced with the classic icy look. Now they don't have to feel guilty or actually clean up.   
  
It changed everything as they relaxed though Alma sat there in silence and mixed emotions as Agrias bowed then began to leave the room with her subordinates and Ovelia tagging behind.   
  
  
*****************  
  
Ophion was indeed surprised, even looking a little blue when four stacks of paper were slapped onto his desk. However, he was suspicious about the five different types of handwriting but his students claimed its variations came from weariness. It was obvious where the difference came from but luckily he left it at that after some scrutiny and their most humble apology.   
  
Classes went on and Alma for once behaved. Partly because it was music class which she did enjoy but mostly out of fear. Sadly, Ophion did continue his revenge by criticizing their singing consistently. Every note was deemed off tune though sounding perfectly fine to their only audience, Agrias. She, of course, did not say it out loud.   
  
As every refined lady was expected to sing, an instrument was also a must. Alma had chosen the flute while Ovelia had the harp though it wasn't entirely her choice. The harp was considered a very expensive instrument, practiced only by high class nobles. Her, being royalty, was almost forced into the decision though she did learn to like it.   
  
Music class was followed by math and the girls had to endure a good hour of rigorous note taking that the priest took straight out of a thick book. In addition to that incomprehensible lesson, Ophion assigned plenty of questions "to keep them busy and out of trouble". Alma and Ovelia's first reaction was to consult Alicia and Lavian but that, of course, accomplished little. Their bickering over the problems only led to the discovery that neither of them had ever taken arithmetic. Now only one resource was left; the descendant of the Catabia something something calculator family.   
  
'Should I...or should I not.'  
  
Ovelia pondered circles after circles, trying to decide on this difficult issue. She had wanted Alma to accompany her but of course, she rejected and without her friend the princess had lost the courage to ask Agrias.   
  
'I should.' She finally decided.  
  
But upon reflection, approaching the knight seemed impossible. Her tranquility scared her yet gave off this chilling enigmatic attraction; the same force which sustained her after Agrias's hint of rejection during the first day. Despite their distance, the princess felt her bodyguard's reservation came only from shyness. She too was quiet and timid before meeting Alma. A childhood of isolation gave her nothing but ignorance and silence. It was her first and only friend's determination that pulled her out of a shell of loneliness. And now, Ovelia wanted to be the one to help Agrias out of her confinements. The memory pulled her resolve together and the princess took up her notes then marched out to the room just beside hers. Someone had to take the first step and she was going to. Raising a tense fist, she rapped her knuckles stiffly on the wood and the door opened.   
  
"Go-Good evening, Agrias." Stammered Ovelia.   
  
She had expected complaining idiotic knights or even that senseless Beoulve to share some interesting threats but not the princess at all. Blinking out of her surprise, she bowed her greetings.   
  
"Good evening, your highness." Answered the knight evenly.   
  
Ovelia immediately felt the visit was worthwhile. Agrias was not only out of her armour but the blue jacket as well. The simple beige shirt she wore allowed some curves to show while a pair of brown slacks hung loosely from beneath the shirt. The material was much lighter compared to her uniform and Agrias looked even slimmer then yesterday night. She liked this casual appearance which relaxed the air and pulled away the untouchable image.   
  
"Excuse my disorderly clothing at the moment. I'll go change." Suggested Agrias, noticing Ovelia's stare.   
  
"I-It's alright."   
  
The princess futilely hid her anxiety, unknowingly curling the paper behind her back into a tight roll. She suddenly felt unprepared to face Agrias and her mind was not cooperating to produce decent words. Her bodyguard's concise and confident responses further degraded her own certainty. How she wished she had prepared her lines beforehand.   
  
"I...I-I just want to thank you for helping us again."  
  
"I was only finishing the job."  
  
Ovelia tried to urge herself into the main topic, rearranging words and phrases within her mind but no matter how she shuffled her thoughts; the product simply did not match her requirements. Her hesitation to speak left her idly standing and that familiar silence jumping between them.   
  
"Anything else? It's past bed hour." Started Agrias.   
  
That was it. Ovelia knew this was her last chance and she rushed out the words.   
  
"Well, I-I...I was having trouble with math and si-since-since you were able to solve those questions yesterday I-I-I..."  
  
The thought of a stuttering idiot crossed both their minds and Agrias could already sense her charge's motive but allowed her to finish.   
  
"I was wondering if you could help me." Blurted Ovelia. "Of course, if you're busy or tired, just ignore me."   
  
'I wish.' Thought Agrias ironically.   
  
"May you pass me the questions?"   
  
Ovelia took the papers from behind and faulted at their condition. Her attempts to revert them back to a straight state also failed and they immediately curled back into a roll once in Agrias's hands.   
  
"I'll give it to you in the morning." Replied Agrias without another look. Though it was her charge's responsibility, she was not in the mood to talk and chose the most efficient option available.   
  
"No, no. I didn't mean for you to do it for me. I meant if you could teach me how to do it." Interrupted Ovelia just as Agrias turned to leave.   
  
'Great. Just what I needed.'   
  
"Lord Ophion is your professor in this subject therefore it is best if you consulted such problems with his grace. I'm not qualified to help."  
  
"It's due tomorrow and he's probably asleep by now. Please, just this once."   
  
She looked at Agrias hopefully.   
  
"Whatever pleases you, your highness."   
  
Reluctance was carefully hidden away as annoyance ate at Agrias's mind while her charge took a seeming interest on the floor.   
  
Unsure of the next step, a gap of stillness ate at their conversation until Ovelia unintentionally blurted one of her secret desires.   
  
"May I come in?"  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god! Why did I just say that!! Where did that come from! Someone save me!'  
  
The request felt stunning. Agrias took a quick glance behind her while the princess reverted her attention back on the floor. Visitors were as rare as a blue moon so she never bothered to keep her room in condition. Letting the princess in was not a great choice but she can't possibly shut the door on the princess and ask her to wait a second. It would be rude.   
  
"Something wrong?" asked Ovelia innocently, noticing her bodyguard's hesitation.   
  
"No."   
  
The princess smiled and slid past the older girl. She knew she should have asked but Ovelia was eager to have a peek at what a knight's room would look like.   
  
She had expected it to be clean and organized, considering Agrias's personality but surprisingly, it was quite messy. The bed was not made, clothing and pieces of armour were tossed carelessly around while the small desk had books and paper piled and scattered all over. Only a single candle was burning in the entire room which sat alone on the writing table, making the atmosphere of the room seem a little cold and desolate. Agrias sheepishly walked to her bed, roughly flipping the covers over the mess then tried to inconspicuously push her pile of garments, which consisted of more personal items, underneath with a foot.   
  
Ovelia let out a soft chuckle.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."   
  
'Better not.' Thought Agrias, irately.  
  
Then something caught her eyes over at the shelf beside the desk. As if drawn by magic, Ovelia walked towards it with wonder and curiosity. There stood three clear bottles of interesting shapes each sealed with a cork, standing out within all this simplicity. One was a sphere, the other resembled a large cup and the last one was shaped like an upright cat. What was even more amusing were the little stars inside. Small like pebbles but puffy with different colours and patterns. Countless of them filled the bottles until their rims though the cat had only a few inside. She had never seen anything so pretty. No portrait hanging in the halls, no sophisticated carving could compare to these.   
  
"What is this clear stuff?" she whispered, mesmerized. Ovelia gingerly reached out and touched the cat. It felt cool, smooth and even a little slippery underneath her fingers.  
  
"Glass."  
  
"Glass?"   
  
"A type of material produced in Fovoham."   
  
"It's lovely."  
  
Ovelia continued to admire the beautiful piece of art until Agrias reminded her of her purpose. They went to the desk where the princess immediately noticed the strips of colourfully decorated paper, two finished stars and another one is the midst of completion.   
  
"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Ovelia. "Did you make all those stars in the glass bottles as well?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Could you teach me how to make them?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"Princess, your questions?"   
  
"Sorry. " whispered Ovelia shyly. Once again, she had digressed and now fretted about leaving another bad impression.   
  
Her bodyguard pushed books and paper out of the way then politely pulled out the chair in which the princess sat.  
  
"What do you not understand?" asked Agrias, hovering above.   
  
"I'm not sure. I just can't do any of the questions."  
  
"None?"   
  
"None." Confirmed Ovelia.   
  
That was not the answer the blonde knight wanted to hear. Nevertheless, she randomly picked a problem then began systematically jotting down the steps, wordlessly. Her charge watched in amazement as the quill danced effortlessly across the page.   
  
"Now do you understand?"   
  
Ovelia blinked, scrutinizing all the numbers only to return another highly disappointing answer.   
  
"Sorry, but do you think you could slow down a bit and take me through the steps?" she requested uneasily.   
  
'We've get a long way to go.'  
  
With great dislike, Agrias started with a definition of the topic then gradually went in depth. For every new concept, she would perform an example, watch the princess do a few then proceed to more difficult materials. Surprisingly, Ovelia was a quick learner unlike her two apprentices and the session was not as torturing as she had imagined. As they sailed through the notes, her voice unsuspectingly softened and Agrias became more tolerant with her charge's mistakes. This was the feeling she had forgotten; a slight excitement from completing problems only this time, her gratification came from another's accomplishment.   
  
Ovelia noticed the slight change and felt more comfortable under the instructing wing. The chilly gaze was gone, her face was out of their usual frown as those full lips moved with fluid motion. But what she noticed most was Agrias's voice; it sounded almost half an octave higher compared to the usual low voice. It also made her happy to know that it was Agrias who did most of the talking and for once Ovelia actually appreciate her bodyguard's concise method of speaking. Everything was precise and said with a purpose as the work depleted at an efficient pace. Math wasn't so bad and if Agrias was her teacher instead, she would definitely pay attention.   
  
'Alma doesn't know what she's missing.'   
  
"I get it now! Thank you." Announced Ovelia with a full grasp on Ophion's lesson.   
  
Sadly, when she looked up, everything was back in place just like last night. A quick glimpse of another Agrias then gone again as if it didn't exist.   
  
"Your welcome, princess. Now may I escort you to your room. It's very late and you have a tight schedule tomorrow."   
  
Even the professional low voice returned.   
  
Ovelia nodded, picking up the finished papers. Agrias took her sword, securing it to her waist then led the way out her room. As they left, Ovelia took a last look at the glass cat that was barely filled with beautiful stars.   
  
"Thank you again, Agrias." Smiled Ovelia once they were in front of her chambers.   
  
"Your welcome, your highness. If you have any other questions, I'd be honoured to help with whatever I can."   
  
She immediately kicked herself for offering. What caused her to she did not know. However, what's done is done and the experience was tolerable. Just something else to do for the evening.   
  
"Well I do have one question which had been bothering me for the whole day, though it's not related to math." Asked Ovelia shyly, shuffling her feet nervously.   
  
"Yes, your highness." Replied Agrias, carefully.   
  
'Do-Does she know already?'  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
That was the most random question she had ever heard and Agrias felt quite foolish to have thought it was something serious. She was sure Ophion and her had been careful and there was no way the princess could have known.   
  
"Oaks." She answered plainly.   
  
"No, I meant your real last name. Oaks is just your middle name, isn't it? I heard from Alicia and Lavian that people from Fovoham like to use Ivalician middles names as last names."   
  
Agrias hesitated before answering. She wished the princess hadn't asked.  
  
"Chateaubriad."   
  
An entirely different accent. Each syllable sounded elegant but when she tried to mimic the word, her tongue and mouth couldn't coordinate and reproduce the sound. Now she knew why that tradition was in place.   
  
"If there's nothing else, I suggest your highness to return to your chambers. It's well past bed hour."   
  
As much as Ovelia wanted to talk for a little longer, she sensed her bodyguard's impatience and obediently agreed.   
  
"Yes, of course. Good night, Agrias."  
  
"Good night, princess."  
  
Just as Ovelia opened the door, her bodyguard noticed a faint glimmer along the wall. The reflections of blades were all too familiar for mistakes and Agrias immediately wrapped an arm around the princess, pulling her back out around the opening. Sharp knives promptly flew into the space where Ovelia stood, threatening to tear through whatever that dared to stand in its path.   
  
The firm hold around her waist was driving the princess wild with panic. She blushed hard at the unexpected contact, her mind too confused to think. However, she was pulled out of her trance when Agrias's sword came out of its sheath.   
  
"Agrias..." came the perplexed whisper.   
  
Her bodyguard didn't answer but only slowly removed her arm and motioned for her to stay where she was. Agrias's face was unreadable as always but looked tighter with concentration. Ovelia nodded nervously and obeyed.   
  
'Not again.' She thought.   
  
Agrias inched towards the door, eyes sharpening as she gazed into the quiet room, barely lit by the moonlight.   
  
Another glint caught her attention and she dodged to the side as more shurikens soared towards her. The faint light revealed the intruder's location beneath the bed and the knight swiftly ran towards it. The mattress flipped up but Agrias didn't hesitate a second to plunge her sword into it. Taking another step to add pressure and weight, her blade sank through cotton, flesh and bones and a gruesome yelp confirmed her attack. The ripped mattress shook faintly from futile resistance but seconds later, it ceased.   
  
Just as she thought the attack was over, the closet beside the door suddenly burst. Agrias laid a foot on the mattress and roughly jerked her sword out to see another trespasser quickly approaching the princess. Instinctively, she threw her sword. The fierce edge punctured into the wall but missed its target as the blood painted mattress and dead assassin collapsed to the floor without support.   
  
Agrias knew it was stupid to disarm herself but the desperate situation allowed no other option. Taking the chance, she tried to recover her weapon but not fast enough to evade the strong punch that hit into her left side.   
  
The jolt of power sent her flying out the room, scorching the ground. An exploding pain started to spread and trapped her breath within her lungs. Ovelia ran to her side with concern, placing herself into range.   
  
"Anger running through my arms..."   
  
Agrias recognized the words and pushed the princess out of the energy's path and rolled to the other side with the recoiling force.   
  
"Earth Slash!!"  
  
The floor exploded with splints of wood, effortlessly imprinting a large hole. Looking back, Ovelia screamed at the destruction as fear struck her mind deeply. Ignoring the increasing pain, Agrias stood up and dashed into the emerging figure from the door, forcing them both back into the room. With the intruder beneath, cushioning her fall, the knight was able to recover faster and sent a hard punch square into an open jaw. The monk lost his strength from the blow and his mind dazed from the pain. Agrias pulled his shoulder to the side, flipping him over then twisted his arms behind to secure his helpless state.   
  
"Who sent you?!" she asked fiercely.   
  
But instead of earning an answer, the monk nimbly tossed his legs into the air to gain enough power to his back, throwing Agrias off. Just as he was about to stand, the fallen knight crossed her ankles onto his feet and he stumbled back on the carpet. Clutching her side, Agrias stood up then sent a kick into the monk's stomach to keep him occupied for her to retrieve her sword.   
  
The assassin knew he had lost his advantage without his partner and took the chance to escape, jumping out the neighboring window opening.   
  
She watched with frustration but her injury did not allow her to chase after the intruder. But at least the confrontation was over and Agrias breathed hard with relief. Her side burned with pain without adrenaline to numb it and she stood idly to recover her calm.   
  
Noticing the silence, Ovelia tentatively peered around the door.   
  
"Don't look!" warned her bodyguard.   
  
Agrias limped in front of her charge to block the sight but it was too late.   
  
The fallen corpse resting on her turned mattress, the stained walls and the strong coppery smell of blood pierced her heart. Her stomach crunched and churned with fear as her throat collapsed, filling her with a need to vomit. It was only a short glimpse but it had already burned its place in her memory for years to come.  
  
"Are you injured, your highness?" inquired Agrias, routinely.   
  
No response.   
  
"Your highness?" she asked again.   
  
Ovelia didn't answer but only stared at her bodyguard's sword, still dripping with fresh blood; the same blade, which protected her by sacrificing another's life.   
  
'Weak, fussy, princess.' Thought Agrias. She was about to return her weapon back into its sheath, despite the chances of rusting but just a slight movement of her arm caused the princess to jump back.   
  
Ovelia was now staring at her, eyes wide with delicate lips visibly trembling. God, she wanted to run.   
  
The way the princess looked froze the knight and a new silence fell dangerously between them, shockingly quiet.   
  
"Ovelia!!"   
  
That voice wrapped around her mind, and freed her from the binding stillness. Alma was sprinting, worriedly towards her and Ovelia immediately found the strength to run into her friend's arms.   
  
"I heard you scream! What happened? Are you alright?"   
  
The princess nodded into her shoulders but dared not to look back or speak. She did not want to stay another second.   
  
Alma carefully removed Ovelia from her arms then curiously walked towards their bodyguard for a better understanding of the situation but her friend pulled her back desperately by the arm, coiling with fear. Why Ovelia was acting so strangely, she did not understand but obliged to the direction she was being led towards.   
  
Ophion arrived calmly at the scene with the top of his tall sleeping cap, draping to his shoulder. He quickly surveyed the area but already knew what was behind the captain's back.   
  
"Another attempt?"  
  
Agrias remained silent. He felt a little insulted to be ignored by a mere knight.   
  
"Ophion, may we stay in my room for tonight?"   
  
He noticed the frantic princess and nodded. Alma was then quickly pulled away.   
  
Ophion reverted this attention back on Agrias.   
  
"It's late. We'll discuss this first thing tomorrow morning."   
  
"Yes, milord." She whispered.   
  
Ophion shook his dead with disgust but was too tired to fuss with details and left for his chambers.   
  
Once he was out of sight, Agrias allowed the pain to take her strength and she slid onto the ground. Something was gripping at her heart, tugging, ripping, threatening to tear her insides out her throat. Mouth wide, trying to suck air, she felt as if she couldn't breath until slamming her arm, full force, into the side of the wall. The pain dispelled the choking sensation and her senses returned.   
  
That look was all too familiar.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
TRY THIS:  
  
Go to http://www.lovecalculator.com then type in Agrias and Ovelia. You'll be surprised! Then try Ovelia and Alma and you'll be in for a bigger surprise! (but do remember this compatibility only refers to names and nothing else therfore don't get too serious) Also try Ovelia and Delita which supports my support for Ovelia/Agrias. Then try Agrias with any other name and you'll be highly convinced that no one but Ovelia is her perfect mate! They belong together! Agrias and Ovelia forever!~ ^0^   
  
FIC NOTES FOR CLARITY:   
  
Frovic: Official language of Fovoham, known as French in our world. Fovoham was captured during the very beginning of the 50 years war through a sea battle. It wasn't returned to Ivalice until the end of the war as part of the terms of the peace treaty signed between the kingdom and Ordallia. For almost 50 years, Fovoham was Ordallian territory and its language and customs were strongly influenced by the invading country hence the change of language. Fovoham is the coldest part of Ivalice and the only place which has snow in the entire kingdom. It is famous for the production of glass and diamonds.   
  
Just one more note: the name Chateaubriad, I burrowed from an anime series named Sakura Teisan (sakura wars) from a french girl named Iris. 


	8. The Unreasoning Voice

Duty that Binds 8 ~ The unreasoning voice   
  
  
She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't speak.   
  
"Ovelia, what's wrong?"  
  
The princess only hugged her friend tighter, whimpering, while tears flowed endlessly. Even though her eyes were exhausted, she simply could not stop with one word licking eerily at her mind.   
  
Alma called her again but her helpless sobs were the only response. The first time she saw nothing, hiding behind the same shoulders underneath the dark. Agrias had claimed that those assassins survived when she asked about them but there was no doubt that this one did not and nothing was there to shield her ignorance. They died because of her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was a faint and dead whisper barely audible. Her tears have stopped, leaving empty anger as she gritted her teeth for some sort of relief.   
  
Ovelia's awkward tone was scaring her. One second she was sobbing uncontrollably, the next she was deadly silent, mumbling.   
  
"Why did they want to kill me?"   
  
Ovelia had abruptly pushed Alma away and her questioning scream had Alma staring back in shock.   
  
"I didn't do anything. I don't even know them!" continued the princess. Her body slumped breathlessly onto the soft mattress which horridly reminded her of the body that rested defiantly with regret on hers.   
  
"It's not your fault that this had happened! They tried to kill you for no good reasons!" said Alma. She held Ovelia firmly by the shoulders as she looked hard into the princess's eyes.   
  
"Some people would do anything to achieve their goals...even if it meant hurting others." She added remorsefully. There were plenty of people who would love to lay their hands on a Beoulve and that was why she was here, isolated. Alma understood Ovelia's pain. They were the same.   
  
Ovelia nodded. The answer was satisfactory but her nerves still shook and screamed with intensity. There was something else that was causing this turmoil which she wasn't ready to share and burden Alma.  
  
"Ovelia, what happened?"   
  
"I-it's nothing. I'm sorry, Alma. I don't know what came over me."   
  
"It's alright. "  
  
Though a smile would be highly reassuring, her face just would not cooperate.   
  
"But are you sure?"  
  
Ovelia managed a nod, grateful for a friend at this moment. But right now, she needed company, not talking.   
  
"I really am. Let's sleep now. It's really late."   
  
Alma respected the princess's need for peace and they laid themselves quietly on the bed but that was all Ovelia did. Her mind was conscious as a name finally surfaced after much struggling.   
  
'Agrias.'  
  
Even after brutally stabbing the man, her blade and hands blooded with death, those unwavering eyes remained silent. Casual and habitual movements, not an ounce of regret, all because of her. They had their reasons for their attempts and Agrias had the princess for her reasons to kill. Those still crystal eyes held determination that pierced like sharp ice burgs. That look told her that Agrias would never hesitate to destroy whatever that stood in her path and it scared her, battling with confusion, her identity and reality all at once.   
  
'It's not fair.'  
  
  
*******************   
  
Circumlocution had always been Ophion's method of speech, dancing around with a string of fancy words in his noble accent. However, he had been precise today with his announcement. Perhaps the dreaded connotation was a contributor but his crisp speech came at a time where smooth delivery would be preferred.   
  
"I'm here to announce your highness's relocation from Illica Monastery."  
  
Only 'your highness'. Ovelia understood the implications but was too scared to ask for clarifications. Her mind was thinking but blistering when it came to important thoughts. Alma, preferring truths over delusions, carefully voiced their concern. There was no sense in delaying the verdict for it would be known sooner or later.   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"Lady Alma, you are to return to your brothers at Igros castle."   
  
Their last hope was revealed and shattered within that short sentence. Alma slumped into silence, in an attempt to pull over a veil of denial over this ridiculous lie. It felt impossible, preposterous, surpassing all optimism and skepticism. The inevitable had finally happened. They've expected this all along, giving false promises of being together along the way, but this was happening much too quickly.   
  
"Why? If this is done for no good reason, I refuse to leave." Demanded Alma. She could honestly say that she'd do anything to stay with Ovelia. Whatever obstacle that was standing in the way, Alma was ready to trample and tackle it. Just the thought of leaving her friend was enough to break her sanity, sending a tremour of indomitable power into her body.   
  
"Please try to understand. The captain and I had given much consideration before informing the Capital. A decision was imperative ever since the first attempt." replied Ophion, as he carefully shifted partial blame onto Agrias.   
  
"You've been plotting this since the first attempt?"   
  
Ophion was thoroughly fed up and cowardly excused himself, leaving the burden to the Captain. Alma was more then prepared to twist what she wanted out of the cross dresser and immediately sent a heated glare towards Agrias, commanding for answers.   
  
Seemingly unaffected, the blonde knight spoke.   
  
"This decision was made for your best interest."  
  
"Why?" asked Alma, ignoring the previous statement.   
  
"No one except royalty is supposed to know about Princess Ovelia's presence within Illica Monastery. However, proven by the previous two assassination attempts, it seems that that information had been exposed to unwanted sources. Relocation is necessary to ensure both your safety." Replied Agrias.   
  
"That's what you're here for, bodyguard!" yelled Alma. It was suppose to be sarcastic but anger had entirely swallowed that effect into a desperate scream. Her insides were being conquered and torn by despair and frustration, no longer aware of what left her lips. A powerful tug hauled the sides of her mouth down as unwilling tears escaped her eyes.   
  
"It was a direct order from the capital."   
  
"Can't you do anything about it? Just anything!" she stammered distraughtly.   
  
"No."  
  
The absolute answer, without a moment of hesitation, drove more anger into her.   
  
"You haven't even tried yet! Do something!" demanded Alma once again.   
  
"I cannot disobey orders."  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're not the one being separated from your best friend! This should be our decision not theirs!"   
  
It was a challenge, an ultimatum within a struggle to everything that represented her life and this country. A futile war against solid values meant only to lose.   
  
"The decision was made for your best interest." Repeated Agrias, firmly.   
  
Ovelia held Alma back from lashing out, though she herself could barely hold her emotions in place but if it was an order from Lesalia, there was no doubt that the verdict was irreversible.   
  
"Ho-How much time until the...relocation." Asked Ovelia.   
  
God, that word felt like a curse but she had to know.  
  
"We are departing tomorrow morning."   
  
This fueled another current of rage within Alma but just as she was about to speak, she was abruptly cut off.   
  
"We could not afford another attempt."  
  
No retort was able to form in her usual quick-witted mind except more tears and her legs taking her away from the chapel to escape an endless net that had captured her since the day of her birth, reaching endlessly into her future.   
  
Ovelia immediately ran after her friend but not without looking back. Again, what greeted her was that blank look of detachment that acknowledged none of the events from the previous night.   
  
Agrias had caught that questioning glimpse and for that short instant, the familiar gaze held onto her heart, breathing and body. That look of fear.   
  
"Wasn't that a little too blunt, Captain?" asked Alicia, her voice reprehending, forgetting respect.   
  
Not obligated to respond, Agrias brushed off the question and left the chapel wordlessly with her red head apprentice glaring at her back for being ignored. She couldn't care less about her subordinates' opinion, or Lord Ophion's or anybody's as a matter of fact. Her duty is to the princess and since it was Lavian's watch, assuming that she remembered, her current concern was Pyros. Not princesses or any other pathetic women.   
  
Through the tangles of endless hallways and cold stonewalls, she hurriedly maneuvered her way to the front doors, an insufficient word to describe that steel enforced entrance that consolidated her fate in this blasted monastery. Surely, she was going to leave here tomorrow but just to be put into another.   
  
With one large step, Agrias stepped out into the open and the stiff constrains immediately left as soon as a gust hit into her. It felt much better out here compared to the muffled air within and without consciousness of the act she walked into the open, wandering.   
  
The breeze was clear, but somewhat harsh as it flew across the plain of crisp yellowy grass that surrounded the monastery, signifying the approaching change of seasons. Her boots strode without the usual thumping against hard stones, silenced with the hissing of grass. She had a vague idea of where she wanted to be and without realizing it, she had arrived at the stables, the lone shabby structure within eyesight aside from the faint outline of Igros castle, far off in the distance. It provided sufficient shelter with its simple built of wood and hay, occupied by the three knight's steeds. The strong groggy smell of animal stench was prominent as if she was situated in an actual barn. In contrast to the holy building, the atmosphere was loose, primal and gave peace without expectations, isolating it existence.  
  
A short string of pain at her midsection brought her awareness back as well as the memory of her most recent fight. The monk had taken the opportunity well and now her insides strum with every step of a low annoyance. If only she had caught him, then some answers would have made the pain worth it but even if she did, it would have changed nothing. What's done cannot be undone.   
  
Easily swallowing the truth and the pain coming from her side, Agrias promptly picked up the brush that rested at the side of the stable. She gruffly threw her gloves away then quietly approached the left most chocobo. Laying a naked hand on her companion to let her presence be known, the bow feathered head promptly looked up. Heavy lids half covered the chocobo's eyes despite the slight excitement that glowed in those big vivid crystals. If one had thought that animals could not have bags, they were wrong. The area below the eyes sagged as did its puffy cheeks and down turned wings, which used to look quite muscular instead of its current thin state. Her feathers were still soft and fluffy but the colour was beginning to dim and dull. It resembled the princess's hair. A unique shade of thin auburn with a tinge of cherry pink weaved into the light tone. The maim was magnificent and brimmed with never ending shine and energy unlike Pyros's feather, accompanied by innocent emerald eyes... those frightened eyes that stirred her mind like dead brittle leaves, crunching with eloquent volumes.   
  
A gulp of air brashly went down her throat and seemed to stay there motionless. Not allowing it to expand, Agrias ripped it apart and forced her attention back on Pyros. The sharp pain at her side burst once again and helped distract her thoughts. She did not want to think about anything at this moment.   
  
Agrias carefully brushed the soft dull coat with smooth meticulous strokes, earning a low distorted wark of approval. Just below the left wing, the feather was much less in abundance which hid a long scar that extended to the stomach and leg on the same side. It never quite healed and left the animal with a limp. Agrias stared at the wound and the brushing slowed till none. This was her fault. A guilt she carried unwillingly and burdened her without choice. Pyros was hurt because of her and the princess was scared... because of her.   
  
Something was wrong and Pyros could feel it. She gently nudged Agrias's cheek, a sacred sign of affection meant only for offsprings and mates. She didn't have any kin nor a mate but learned it from her mother during her time as a chicobo. And despite her master's dominating position in the relationship, Pyros felt a special kinship for the knight during their years together. She had shared her happiness when those tight lips were slightly pulled on either side while talking in human talk. Though she never understood what they meant but it was something good for sure. They fought through tough battles together and competed at many events. She had even seen those sky blue eyes fall with water, which she later learned was a sign of sadness. But that only happened once. Overall, Pyros felt proud to have watched, nurtured and aided the once little chicobo into a capable adult. The blonde hair, that shone like the best coat of feathers though lacking over other parts of the body, was also a major contributor so when her master rode on her back, she had a good child to flaunt in front of fellow chocobos. Humans may not understand but they were competitive among their own kind. Appearances were important and among all the humans she had seen, Agrias had the best looks (and was the most generous with gyshal greens).   
  
Sending a lick this time, the blonde knight finally acknowledged her efforts and gave the truff that protruded from her head, a firm habitual pat.   
  
Being old certainly did not decrease its sensitivity, rather enhancing it, and Pyros nudged her child once again. This time, she crooned her neck to have the back of her beak pull Agrias towards her and her kin returned the affectionate gesture with a rare hug.   
  
"Pyros."   
  
Agrias instinctively hugged her old chocobo closer. Yes, Pyros was old, approaching nine years old already. They only lived to be about 8-12 and considering that this one went through war, it was a miracle that the old women survived. The division had encouraged her many times to switch chocobos and she had given that thought some consideration. A peaceful farm by the countryside would give her comrade some deserved rest and peace until the final call. Just two years ago, she was about to settle Pyros at a local breeding farm and paid the owner handsomely to ensure top service but on the day of the trade, ol' choco decided to take a fit, refusing to have its harness removed and handed to another. After much struggling, the owner gave up and Pyros was returned to her the very same day. Surprisingly, she gave up on the idea without another attempt and felt foolish to have considered it at all.   
  
Surely Pyros seemed more then willing to stay but she knew it was her own reliance on Pyros that was keeping her ally by her side. Immediately, she detached herself from the embrace, thoroughly disgusted with her weakness and dependence on a mere animal.   
  
'What's wrong with me today?'   
  
Agrias threw the brush, so hard that the handled cracked after smashing into the ground. The violent swing wretched her injury again and a twisting pain ate at her side. She pressed a hand onto the area of the bruise to ease the sting.   
  
'What's wrong with me...'   
  
The pressure increased as her fingers continued to dig but instead of relieving the pain, it increased, doubled, tripled until it had her entire leg and stomach crawling with a gruesome throb.   
  
Pyros began to call with fright as the feathers on her neck and behind her head stood up in alarm. Unanswered, she called again, yearning to be by her master's side but the wooden plank in front of her stall stopped her.   
  
"Here we are!"   
  
The foreign voice broke Agrias out of her trance and natural reflexes called upon her sword. The metal was swiftly unsheathed, finding its path onto an emerging throat, just inches from blood and death.   
  
"Ca-Captain!" screamed Lavian. She was still as her pulse line pumped cautiously underneath the sharp stare of the blade. The three figures behind her were stoic with shock.   
  
But even after recognizing the presumed attacker, hostile signals still rang in her body. It wasn't until she noticed the commoner clothing that reminded her to remove her sword.   
  
"Still here." gulped Lavian in relief as she touched her neck to ensure its existence. Light brown shirts and scarlet dresses do not defend well against weapons.   
  
Alicia released the breath she held and the tight closure around her chest loosened but still tight due to the simple green dress that was much smaller then her size. It felt good to know that the dress no longer fitted at the bust area but the tension around the waist spoiled some of the joy.   
  
Agrias pored her gaze over the sudden change of garments with much displeasure; there was no sign of a weapon or any form of protection on either of her two apprentices, bestowing them with the ideal image of victims; weaponless and defenseless. It further infuriated her to find Alma and Ovelia out of their status marked attire and in plain dresses as well.   
  
"An escape?" she stated conclusively.   
  
"No! No! Course not! We're just here for...chocobo riding lessons!" exclaimed Alicia. She had expected Agrias to be in her room or the garden, practicing her sword, but not here.   
  
Lavian and Alma gave their share of affirmative nods but the quick excuse earned nothing but a stoic look of suspicion.  
  
"Dishonesty and trickery is against a knight's code of honour." Stated the blonde knight.   
  
It was obvious that the Captain had saw through their intensions. Knowing that Lavian was the weakest among the four, Agrias laid her questioning stare upon her.   
  
The trainee looked away but the need for honesty was biting at her with fear. She had weighted the options; continuing a lie or be truthful. It wasn't so much as to what the blonde knight would do but the bare authority that pierced her confidence.  
  
"It's not somewhere far, just the town of Igros. We'll be back before dark. We just want to have a good memory before being separated. Please captain! We're not going to cause you any trouble." pleaded Lavian, entirely exposing their plan.   
  
"Return." Commanded Agrias. "Now." Her voice was cold without leniency, obviously displeased with the idea. Policies simply do not take compassion into consideration, especially when choosing between pathetic sentiments and the well being of a country. She cannot let sympathy ride over logic and what was best.   
  
"I don't like begging but please, Agrias. I-I know I wasn't nice to you before but it was because of a misunderstanding. I've wanted to apologize to you for a long time already but I was too stubborn too do so. If it makes you feel any better, you could hit me back and I only ask you to pretend that you didn't see us." Said Alma. Surely they were going against the ground rules but it was only a small request, a token of freedom before loneliness set into their lives once again. They were all prepared to take the consequences and all Agrias had to do was pretend that she saw nothing.   
  
"You're requesting the impossible."   
  
Alma immediately flared, biting her lips in frustration. She had given up her pride, showed honesty, offered repentance but rejected and ignored without a hint of appreciation. After the night before when Agrias had aided them, she had even admitted secretly to herself that Agrias was, indeed, a nice person.   
  
"You're right." Whispered Ovelia.   
  
Her first words during this confrontation reeled everyone's attention towards her.   
  
"Let's go back."   
  
She lightly tugged at her fuming friend's arm, not wanting to hear anymore of this.   
  
"But Ovelia!"   
  
"We're asking too much. Let's just enjoy our last moments together."   
  
Tears fell down the princess's face. Honestly, she didn't want to spend those last moments in the monastery but neither did she want to see Agrias. And it was true. Perhaps she had been asking too much.   
  
Alma was not about to back down. The only person who needs to was Agrias, not her. But seeing her friend crying was loosening her resolve. Alicia shared their anger and she couldn't believe the calmness that remained with the Captain. Just a short memory of happiness, is that too much to ask? Her heart told her no.   
  
"Why are you being so stubborn! Show a bit of compassion. That's all it takes!" burst Alicia.   
  
"Compassion does not exist on the battlefield."   
  
"This isn't even war! This is about doing a favour for a good friend!"  
  
"You're not here to be a friend. You're a soldier, now act like one."   
  
"You're human, now act like one."   
  
Agrias's face tightened at the remark.   
  
"Alicia!" called Lavian. Her partner was known for an impetuous tongue but this had gotten too far. "Sorry, captain, she didn't mean that at all !!" she whimpered.   
  
"Shut up, Lavian. I'm trying to talk some sense into a brick wall." Spat Alicia.   
  
"You do understand that you are directly disobeying orders and offending your commanding officer." Said the blonde knight, evenly.   
  
"You have a problem with that? Well, too bad! Whether you like it or not, we're going."   
  
Turning her back, Alicia took up the saddle that hung at the stall of her chocobo. But before she could secure it, the sound of a sword unsheathing could be heard.   
  
Ovelia visibly flinched. This was supposed to be something innocent. A small indulgence of teenage mischief had actually called upon a sword. Is violence the only way to resolve problems?   
  
"Stop this." Cried Ovelia but was entirely unheard.   
  
"I order you to escort Princess Ovelia and Lady Alma back to the monastery now."   
  
'Desperate situations calls for desperate measures.'  
  
Alicia clutched her fists and ended her doubts.   
  
"No." replied Alicia, before turning around and dashing wildly towards Agrias.   
  
The experienced knight leaned back to avoid the reckless tackle with a foot stuck forward. Alicia promptly tripped. Not about to surrender, she stood back up and launched herself directly at Agrias's sword.   
  
The blade was only pulled to serve as a threat and the older knight immediately took it away from the path but before she could move out of the way, her numb side slowed her down which opened her to a strong shoulder into her guts. Squawking pain exploded on her injured side. Taking the captain's hesitation, she forced Agrias into the side of the stables and the old aged wood cracked at the force.   
  
"Alicia!" called Lavian.   
  
"Don't just stand there! Hurry, Lavian!" she called back. Alicia didn't want her sacrifice to be meaningless as she continued to hold Agrias in place.   
  
Lavian understood and hurriedly plopped the saddles on. Agrias watched in agony and pure anger as each of them got on the chocobos. Rising her right elbow, she brought it down hard into her apprentice's shoulder. Once, twice, and the grip relaxed. Grabbing Alicia by the shoulders, Agrias threw her aside but not expecting such vigor and determination from her subordinate. The red head immediately got up and jumped onto her captain's back, her arms fastened around the neck. The interlocked legs at Agrias's midsection irritated her injury again, and her waist crumbled at the weight and they fell onto the ground.   
  
"Hurry!" yelled Alicia.   
  
Without looking back, Alma urged her chocobo forward while Ovelia held onto Lavian's waist with regret as they left the stables.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. To command the Impossible

**** I've modified the kissing scene near the end...   
  
NOTE:  
  
*Laisse-moi - Leave me along, or go away  
  
* Ce n'est pas ma faux - it's not my fault  
  
(Ok, I was never good in French so I'm not 100% sure)  
  
HISTORICAL FACT: Before banks were available, people let gold smiths keep their money since it is impractical to carry a bunch of heavy coins. In return, the gold smith will give people a piece of paper, stating how much money they have in store..   
  
  
Duty That Binds 9 ~ To command the impossible   
  
The monastery was quickly getting out of sight but the further they got, the more her heart pounded warily with discomfort.   
  
"Stop."   
  
"What?!" asked Lavian. Though the thumping of chocobo claws was loud, Ovelia's demand was still heard.   
  
"I said Stop!"   
  
The distress in her voice led the knight to yank the reigns and slow her steed to a halt. Seeing that the others had stopped, Alma steered her chocobo around until she reached her friends.   
  
"What's wrong?" she inquired.   
  
"We have to go back, Alma." urged Ovelia.   
  
"But--"   
  
"Alicia's going to get hurt!!"   
  
Lavian looked at her with a perplexed gaze. Agrias may not be happy about all this, but not once did it cross her mind that the captain will intentionally injure the red head.   
  
"The captain won't hurt Alicia." She laughed, with a hand waving in front of her casually.   
  
"We have to go back for her!" repeated the princess, firmly. How ignorant of Lavian to underestimate her own captain.   
  
  
***********  
  
"Give it up, Captain!" barked Alicia. Her arms tightened around the neck but it was her legs that truly bothered Agrias. Every time she tried to pry away Alicia's arms, the irritation would drive pain into her side and expel her strength. The blonde despised with frustration that her freedom was being deprived, now thrashing wildly and weakly on the ground. Alicia had no right to do this...to put her into this state of imprisonment.   
  
A strong heat began to build in her. The excess weight and her state of immobility drove her into a state of suffocation and silence. However, it was her own lungs that were trapping her breathing as the impassionate beast that resided deep in her mind threatened to take over and pour out. Her eyes and lungs burned for release but the torrent of anger swallowed and brimmed over her senses.   
  
  
***********  
  
"Laisse-moi!"   
  
Pushing, and moving with all vigor, the little girl struggled. No matter how much she kicked and twisted, the strength that surrounded her limbs and shaking vision kept its iron might, capturing her into darkness.   
  
"Ce n'est pas ma faux!"  
  
The little girl who did a little wrong was being punished.   
  
***********  
  
Alicia was beginning to worry. Agrias showed no sign of surrendering but neither did she move anymore. This may be some sort of trick but she also suspected that she just might have hurt the captain.   
Suddenly, the grip around her arm tightened. It increased and heightened and towered until an impossible strength was reached. Alicia gritted her teeth and clamped her legs tighter but no matter how hard she tried, not even for a second did the intensity decrease.   
  
Under such deathly pressure, her wrist gave way and she could feel the straight bone of her forearm being bent at tiny impossible degrees as lean muscles that lay upon that area compressed. Her fingers lost control as all her concentration worked her other limbs into removing the painful grasp. How could anyone possess such strength? So powerful that it had reversed their position, leaving her struggling as the victim.   
  
"Captain, you're hurting me!"   
  
Alicia's plea was ignored until Agrias pushed her arms out, breaking her hold and the iron grip. The red head instinctively backed off, cradling her injury while the blonde knight chokingly pushed herself up with her left side staggering like dead weight. The captain's arms hung like lead upon her shoulders while her legs dragged forward heavily. Even as Agrias moved with what seemed like pain, not a sound left her throat. Alicia continued to watch the limping body waver unsteadily, not daring to approach. However, once she saw Agrias nearing her chocobo, she knew she had to act soon. Ignoring her arm, Alicia scrambled back up and captured the blonde's neck again.   
  
A violent but suppressed scream left those sealed lips. Agrias thrashed aimlessly to remove the trap, desperate to be rid of that burden. Finally, a flailing elbow impacted the red head's stomach. All her insides seemed to stop within that instant as the sheer force drained her limbs and pushed her into the ground. Pain exploded endlessly wave after wave like a tidal of hot dessert sand.   
  
With the weight and entrapment removed, Agrias limped blankly but her injured side only brought her forward a few steps before dropping her into the pile of hay that rested at the opposite end of the small stable. A deep gulp barged air through her windpipes and into her deprived lungs as the pressuring force within her slowly left. Her breathing was still hard, uncertain and ragged as she slowly recovered control, oblivious to her surrounding and the sound of returning footsteps.   
  
"Alicia!"   
  
Lavian, Alma and Ovelia all went to the red head's side with concern.   
  
"Why did you come back? I was holding her off just fine!" grumbled Alicia through clenched teeth. Her insides felt like a wild circus doing back flips and other dangerous tricks.   
  
As all their attention fell upon Alicia, who repeatedly denied her pain, the princess was the only one who noticed the motionless blonde.   
  
"You didn't have to hurt her." whispered Ovelia. She had predicted this outcome but some part of her, that was proven wrong, had hoped that Agrias would not wound her own apprentice just to chase after the princess of Ivalice. She continued to observe her bodyguard but the older girl's face was covered by loose pieces of blonde hair which made it difficult to judge her reaction... if there was any.   
  
Silence prevailed over the isolated stable. Time subsided the throb into numbness and the swirling heat made its way out of her mind. Agrias looked to Alicia who was still on the ground, her eyes squeezed tight, jaws clutched tightly together and she immediately diverted her gaze upon the hay. All this tension because of a word called duty she followed ever so devotedly.  
  
"I have had enough." Gritted Alma. She stood up from Alicia's side, anger burning in her eyes without clemency.   
  
"Do you really take so much joy in tormenting us?"   
  
Agrias parted her lips but no words left them.   
  
"Answer me!"   
  
Alma waited impatiently and with each passing second, the tighter her fists enclosed together, suppressing a violent urge.   
  
"I do not torture you." Agrias replied plainly. "It's my--"  
  
"--Duty to protect us." finished Alma, her voice even with exasperation. "Life isn't just about duties or do you enjoy scrutinizing us every second of the day?"   
  
The blonde knight slightly stiffened at the remark.   
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate this sort of treatment if our positions were reversed. It has to work both ways, Agrias."  
  
"Alma." Called Ovelia, gently tugging on her friend's arm. Her eyes pleaded with exhaustion, not wanting to dealing with such a sensitive topic.   
  
Alma pulled away, glaring at such weakness.   
  
"We're not doing anything wrong. It's our last day together and I don't want to spend it underneath the same roof I've been under for the past six years!! I hate this place! I hate my life!!"   
  
Tears slowly filled her eyes after letting out the frustration that had accumulated for so long. The harder she tried to hold them back, the more they raged within her. Ovelia looked away, lost, like a child trying to capture the moon.   
  
A new silence plummeted onto those who dared to speak, leaving everyone within the stables powerless to break it. No one was in the position to.   
  
A heavy chain coiled itself around her heart, tugging every now and then. Alma's words attacked like a swinging flail, shattering her previous explanations, which were merely nothing but a brittle shield. It was guilt that had found its way and a wave of shame and sympathy loosened her resolve. They were breaking rules but only for the sake of something so preciously harmless; a little hope, a small piece of happiness, even if it's just temporary. If that was what that Beoulve and the princess were striving for, she could slightly understand.   
  
"Order me."  
  
Those raspy words bit into the motionless air and had them all staring at the fallen knight, uncertain about the meaning within.   
  
"You have the power to."   
  
Her decision finally allowed her to lift her gaze away from the meaningless hay and look at her charges. The calm blue depths spoke its value, almost unbelievable to any ear. Fighting against the heaviness that was forcing her down, Alma straightened herself, held her chest high and made the first command of her life.   
  
"I order you to take us to the town of Igros."  
  
Struggling to her feet, the blonde knight pushed herself up then bowed with her right arm across her midsection.   
  
"As you command, your ladyship." Said Agrias in her usual bland tone. "Alicia, Lavian. Take Princess Ovelia and Lady Alma's place."   
  
"What?! Aren't we going?" protested her auburn apprentice.   
  
"We do not have Lord Ophion's consent therefore, we must create an illusion that both Lady Alma and the princess are still within the monastery." Replied the blonde, efficiently.   
  
Lavian merely nodded. She had learned well not to push her luck when dealing with the captain but was quite surprised to hear no words coming out of the red head's sharp-tongue.   
  
Agrias obviously did not notice that difference and opened her arm to indicate the exit but nobody proceeded outside where the chocobos waited. Becoming her full height, the tall blonde looked to them, eyebrows slightly raised.   
  
"You're not planning to go like this, are you?" questioned Alma, voicing their hesitation.   
  
Blink.   
  
"You'll blow our cover."   
  
Agrias was about to object but noticed the logic within and decided against it. Silently, she removed her engraved breastplate, followed by shin-guards and elbow-guards. As each piece dropped to the ground, including her royal blue jacket, the weight fell as well, lightening her entire being When all unnecessary burden had detached itself, except the essential sign of knighthood which hung proudly at her waist, Agrias picked up a sleeveless brown vest and slipped it over the beige tunic she wore underneath the thick blue leather. She had left it hanging on the latch post in front of Pyros's cubicle the other night when she visited the old chocobo. The waist length piece of leather was simply cut with two unfastened buttons in the front. A few pieces of thread hung out, indicating the absence of two other black round buttons. The material, dull without shine, had crinkles running all over it but looked quite soft from its time of being worn. After taking out the pieces of straw that had snuck its way into her hair, they were finally ready to leave.   
  
Alma gave her approval by walking out the stables with Ovelia tagging just behind her. Agrias followed closely behind them, leaving the stables deserted with the two amateur knights, still clad in their dresses.   
  
"Well then, 'Ovelia', it's just you and me now." Sighed Lavian.   
  
Alicia gave her auburn partner a quiet nod.   
  
  
*****************  
  
The rapid pounding of chocobo claws upon hard dirt was a bad cover for the lack of human conversation. Although a compromise had been reached, the riders made no contact with each other, two sides clearly separated among the three.   
  
Agrias still felt that the princess should have rode with her for safety's sake but Lady Alma, who had insisted on using her riding skills learned from her brothers, allowed her no room for rebuttal. There was no use in arguing for she knew the princess would absolutely refuse to begin with. The quick image of those emeralds eyes flashed across her vision. The way they shook and widened was repulsive.   
  
The town was not very far and endless rows of faded little hills soon came into view. It was a nice day, with a bit of wind to dance with the nearby grass and keep them company. The village opened itself before their eyes, drawing their steps into settled grounds, away from the raw landscape. They slowed their chocobos then dismounted, leading ahead step by step through the impossible traffic as busy villagers went about their daily routine, busily chatting, bargaining and browsing underneath the mid noon sun. Along the long span of homes and shops on both sides, it led straight into Igros castle, the colossus structure at the end of all this plain traffic. It was most definitely the largest and tallest building, far and distant, incomparable to any of those inferiors below. The width of its impenetrable walls stretched its scrutiny across the whole town with the flags of the White lion flying proudly at any tip.   
  
At the sight of the first available post, Agrias took both reigns and secured it tightly. Penny-less at the moment from the rushed departure, the knight decided to stop by the gold smiths before proceeding. Carrying large amounts in a town is bad but not bringing anything at all is worse.   
  
"Please wait here, your--"   
  
Alma cleared her throat and one of those fine blonde eyebrows twitched in response to this request.   
  
"--Miss Alma." She almost seethed those words had not her professionalism caught her. "I'll be back momentarily."   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Gold smith's."   
  
Agrias encompassed her gaze straight into her blonde charge's eyes before walking away. Once the knight had gone forward a few steps, Alma pointed her tongue at the departing back before crossing her arms to do the thing she hated more; waiting.   
  
"I wish we didn't have to come with her."  
  
Which was impossible though hard to admit.   
  
"I wonder how Alicia and Lavian are holding up?"   
Again, it was as if she was talking to herself. Alma knitted at her friend's unresponsiveness but ever since last night, the princess had become eerily quiet. If only she knew why. Sadly, Ovelia had yet to tell her and she was not about to pressure her friend. Alma skipped forward a few steps to occupy herself with a little activity but a sudden impact sent her skidding forward into the herd of busy bodies, pushed around as if unnoticed. Another bump from the hectic traffic sent her tumbling off balance. If it weren't for the arms and scent of roses that have caught her waist, she would have fallen flat on her face.   
  
"Careful there, little girl." Came the amused comment.   
  
The voice was smooth, rich and definitely female though a little deeper then what would have been considered typical. However, Alma disliked the mature tone that came with it as if the owner had just caught a child sneaking a cookie. She indignantly regained her balance but surprised to find herself back on the side of the road. She was sure they were in the middle of the mob just a second ago.   
  
Nevertheless, whoever just helped her deserved some gratitude.   
  
"Thank you." Said Alma neutrally. She looked to her side. Then the other. But found nobody until a light tap on her back had her jump around. It was a woman, who immediately pulled Alma's attention within first glance. To begin, she was tall, almost as tall as Agrias but the extra height did great justice in lengthening her long slim legs that were boldly exposed underneath the high slit of her dress on the left. Though her wavy hair was white, there was an unmistakable shine which made it silvery beautiful. Her perfect skin was a soft tan showing off the warm gift of the sun lusciously.   
  
Perhaps she was a gypsy, judging from her clothing. Alma had seen pictures of them but never actually saw one herself. The fabric looked silky and light but definitely not warm. The rusty red of the material was a conservative colour although the style of the two-piece garment spoke otherwise. Her top, checkered with a row of alternating white and yellow triangles of beads along the side, was almost sliding off her already exposed shoulders and flat stomach, ending in time with the base of protruding breasts that filled the shirt, if one could possibly call it one, in a way not many can. The dress was common except the slit and the dangerously low waistline that pushed to the absolute minimum. Instead of puffing out for a more elegant effect, the material laid softly on the shape of her legs, losing nobility but beyond commoner. Bracelets, many of them, dangled on her wrists. They were nothing expensive but beautifully woven or finely shaped metals that clanged and chimed as she brought her arms over her exposed waist. There was not a single hard curve over this creature that could hardly be described as human. She considered herself daring but here was something she would never do. Such attire would probably result in harsh discipline and long lectures from the break of dawn till dusk.   
  
But her face. God, it was her face that entirely summarized everything. The silver hair had cat-like gold spheres to put its rarity to shame. Her eyes were sharp but seductively slender in width. They glimmered with depth, wrapping their gaze around the young girl and into baby blue orbs without hesitation. A small knowing smile played across those full lips, spreading its effect over flawless skin and the slim nose.  
  
This was a woman. She was indeed a child.   
  
Her rescuer took a casual skim over Alma before reverting her gaze back to the baby blue eyes.   
  
"You're welcome..." she replied. "But since I've just saved you, why not do us both a favour and have a tarot reading?"   
  
In that pure second, the small smile turned into a wide grin. Leaning into the teenager, the women flicked her wrist and a card appeared to indicate her profession. Behind her, the sign "Mystic Tarot ~ See your future" hung over a wooden desk.   
  
The young Beoulve raised her hands up to refuse.   
  
"No-no thanks."  
  
She didn't believe in such things. Besides, her brother, Ramza, had warned her how these street fortunetellers were all sneaky liars and that she should be careful.  
  
"Please! I have yet to have customer all morning!"   
  
The cat like eyes shone pleadingly, losing the fading gravity it held before.   
  
"I don't have any money."   
  
Another big bro trick. Money is their big incentive and without it, they leave like smelling skunk.   
  
"I know. But I don't charge gil."   
  
Those gold eyes flickered, slightly hidden by half-hooded lids, surprising Alma to have her final weapon defeated.   
  
"I prefer more...worthwhile things as payment." She said, her tone softening again back into a soft rhythm.   
  
"Like what?" asked Alma, carefully.   
  
"Ara, really depends on the person... in your case, how about..."   
  
The women turned her head to a side pensively, that slight smile never leaving for a second as the young girl waited.   
  
"A date?" she whispered, leaning forward towards Alma and a nauseating scent of roses circled around the teenager. It was pleasant, almost too pleasant as it rapidly filled her nose, attacking her consciousness.   
  
"A date?" asked Alma hoarsely.   
  
The fortuneteller nodded slowly, backing away.   
  
The teenager's face scrunched up, distorting her features.   
  
"But-but--"  
  
Alma stuttered at the implication and the women laughed. An amused and secret chuckle.  
  
"Not you. I meant that pretty looking one with you a second ago."   
  
The gypsy turned her gaze from Alma towards her item of desire. Alma followed the indicated direction which went beyond Ovelia, her initial assumption, to a familiar figure with braided blonde hair. A corner of her lips tugged up involuntarily.   
  
'Thank god you're a cross dresser, Agrias.'  
  
"But only until sunset. We have to get back before that." Warned Alma.   
  
The tanned skinned women smile's widened, bringing a finger delicately to her lips.   
  
"That's plenty of time."   
  
Her tongue slithered out from its hiding place and licked leisurely at a long painted nail of pearl white.   
  
"Good. Then we have a deal?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Alright, let's begin." Said Alma, eager to get this over with.   
  
The gypsy pondered a little before pouting.   
  
"Ara, how about your other friend over there? I'm sure she could use a reading as well..."   
  
"No. Just me is fine. Now hurry!"  
  
Alma huffed impatiently. The faster they get this done, the sooner Agrias can be off their tail.   
  
"Alma, what are you doing?"   
  
"Ovelia?!"   
  
The young Beoulve found her friend standing right beside her which was not the best of place. It would be better if Ovelia does not know about the little trade.   
  
"We are not suppose to be wandering ourselves."   
  
"Oh... I-I needed a walk since I was getting bored!" blurted Alma.   
  
Ovelia stared at the sign and looked back at her friend with doubt.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure the cards could give you some useful answers." Interrupted the women.   
  
She flashed a quick look at the princess who looked quite surprised as Alma had. Ignoring any other reactions, the gypsy smiled again.   
  
"Wonderful. Now let's begin"   
  
She clapped her hands together but when her palms twisted in a single rotation, a circle of cards fanned itself within. Each one of them held a different illustration, detailing drawn and painted with faded heavenly colours. Folding them the other way, they disappeared until the gypsy ran a hand over the rough surface of the table and the cards reappeared one by one, evenly spaced with the uniform pattern of stars facing up.   
  
"Pick a card."  
  
She specifically chose Ovelia by the direction of her gaze and hypnotically, the younger girl drew one as told.  
  
With a swift swing of a hand, the rest of the cards disappeared again into a single stack on top of a tanned palm.   
  
"Now cut the deck."  
  
Ovelia obeyed and slipped the card about mid way through. The deck was then split, the upper half placed below the other and seven cards were drawn from the new surface. They were each systemically laid down before their eyes.   
  
The first one was a picture of a naked woman running in the woods.  
  
"Ara, the nymph Pytomy You're scared of something... like Pytomy is of the beast that resided in the forest."   
  
The next three cards were revealed. A double-edged blade. A sheep being held over a fire, destined to be the hungry hunter's meal. A serene women, dressed in vines walking upon a pasture.   
  
"However, don't run away like this foolish nymph did as it will do more harm then good. Instead, open your heart. Not only accept what is around you but understand. Embrace it, like the mother of earth, Hereath."   
  
A slender finger landed upon two cards next to the gruesome picture of slaughter.   
  
"However, the root of your problem lies here. The gate of darkness and Atlas, the man who hold the world upon his shoulders. Before you, there are two choices; one which will lead you into unknown, the other is a set path of life-long responsibility, as big and important as the world. Choose carefully as this is a very important decision. "   
  
"Which should I choose?" asked Ovelia.   
  
"Patience. Let us see what is beyond the gate of darkness."  
  
However, a shadow towered over the table before the last card could be revealed.   
  
"Miss Alma. Miss Ovelia."  
  
The voice was simply too familiar to be mistaken as another. Alma slowly turned around, raising her gaze to meet still blue depths. Agrias looked calm but none too happy for sure. A nervous smile touched the guilty's lips, but knowing full well what she had to do now.   
  
"Thank you very much for the reading." Said Alma.   
  
The women smiled, her head resting upon her hands.   
  
"As for your payment..."  
  
Alma took a step backwards until she was side by side the tall blonde.   
  
"Here you go, ma'am!!"   
  
The Beoulve shoved with all her might into Agrias's back. Normally such a feeble push would have done nothing but her weakened and numb side succumbed under the force and the knight fell forward into the table.   
  
"Don't worry, Agrias. We'll pick you up at sunset!!" called Alma before grabbing Ovelia by the arm and ran.   
  
Agrias gathered herself, ready to leave until a sudden flash of silver passed her eyes. Long arms encircled around the back of her neck and the cool touch had Agrias staring into the gold eyes.   
  
"You forgot to pay..."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the knight in disguise was about to offer a generous sum until the woman shook her head slightly.   
  
"I was talking about our date..." she cooed.   
  
"I believe you've mistaken, miss." Said Agrias, hiding her bewilderment.   
  
"I do not recall agreeing on such terms."   
  
"But your friends did. Now let's not waste anymore more precious time."  
  
The gypsy's well-developed chest pressed against her own as those slender arms began to close the little gap between them. Agrias immediately pushed her arms out to avoid the contact but she was certain that the force used was minimal. Unfortunately, that was not true as the woman fell to the ground causing a shock of guilt to enter the knight's heart. Courtesy towards woman, noble or not, was part of a knight's obligations and Agrias immediately went to the gypsy's side.   
  
"I apologize, miss. Are you alright?"  
  
Watery eyes looked into hers, a sad frown clearly set upon the exotic face.   
  
"Miss? Whatever happened to darling, and dearest and all those sweet names?" she wept, openly.   
  
"Pa-Pardon?"   
  
"Or were they all lies?"  
  
"I believe you've mistaken." Replied Agrias as calmly as she could.   
  
"Mistaken? Are you saying that I can't recognize my own lover of five years?"   
  
The woman latched herself onto her waist with Agrias was trying to pry her off in vain. People were beginning to gather at the unusual spectacle and she panicked.   
  
"Miss, I have something very important to do, now may you please--"  
  
"Yes, yes... chasing after young girls. Oh, how could you, my love?"   
  
The crowd grew around this charade and little whispers of shock and disbelief tickled the air.  
  
"Stop making such preposterous lies! I do not even know you!" yelled Agrias.   
  
"Now you're pretending as if we're strangers. Oh, how my heart aches!"   
  
The gypsy buried her face within her hands, as sounds of sobs washed over the scene.   
  
"I may not be the perfect wife but I devote my every waking hour into making you happy. But very well. Go if you must. But know that I care deeply for you still..."   
  
Predatory and hateful glares daggered towards the knight, whose cheeks were as red as apples, defenseless against such accusations.   
  
"How could you! Unfaithful bastard!" came the outburst from the crowd.   
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Women's enemy!"  
  
The reprehending heat sent Agrias into a frenzy to save her pride.   
  
"I-I-I'm a woman for god's sake!"   
  
There was a moment of silence as they all stared and examined but the stillness was broken when Agrias's "wife" spoke up once again.   
  
"Am I that terrible that you have to call yourself female in order to escape me? I don't want to live anymore!"   
  
"That's in tolerable!" broke the gullible crowd once again.   
  
"Here's a woman who loves you so much and you're abandoning her?"   
  
The crowd of human anger closed in and Agrias was helpless to stop it.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know I'll get a no-no from icy if I kept the kissing scene so I revised it to a more milder version. Tell me which you one like better... now off I go to Born to Fight... and no, those two fics are in no way related except both being FFT fanfics.  
  
--Thanks for the advise, Animeanie, me beta-reader.  
  
--Special dedication to Shira Ann. 


	10. Circus of Commotion

Duty that Binds 10 ~ Circus of Commotion  
  
Lavian twisted left and right in front of the mirror, smoothing and tugging the soft and light material to ease the tightness around her body. She and the princess looked to be about the same, with her being a little taller, but that did not seem to hold true when details came within view. But of course, such matter was simply dismissed as the princess being too thin.  
  
"Will this really work?" sighed Lavian, her lips gathered to a side, disappointed for missing this rare chance to town. The last time they were there, a quick meal was all that was done. She was really looking forward to browsing the streets, which were famous for cheap decent goods, and maybe she just might had found that much needed pair of boots.  
  
Alicia replied with a short grunt from the back of her throat while an arm rested unconsciously over its sore companion.  
  
"Was that a yes or a no?"  
  
The red head responded with another unconscious groan.  
  
Turning around with her back to the mirror, Lavian curled her eyebrows towards her nose, hands pushing into her waist impatiently. "Were you even listening?"  
  
"Yes," erupted Alicia, who was quite annoyed with her whiny friend for breaking her concentration. "And no, it wouldn't work. Any idiot who looks at your waist could tell that you're no princess."  
  
"Alicia!" wailed Lavian, who reflexively brought her arms over her stomach.  
  
"What? Just giving you my honest opinion," She finished coolly.  
  
The other trainee stuck out her offended tongue although it was quickly returned into its cavern after hearing the dreaded knocks, slamming into the door.  
  
"Oh my God!! He's here! What should we do?" squealed Lavian, the disagreement entirely forgotten. An unstable rush of electric blood zoomed up her spine into that ticklish and sensitive pit at the back of her neck, causing her arms to flail with reflexive panic.  
  
Alicia bounced off the bed, eyes puckered with alert, her shout hushed into a forced whisper.  
  
"Pipe down, will you!"  
  
Her jaws were solidly pushing into each other as her eyes hurriedly scratched every surface of the room for a plan.  
  
"Go hide under the covers and don't let him see you. I'll handle the rest."  
  
Lavian bobbed her head up and down frantically before launching herself beneath white silk sheets covering every inch of skin. Just as Alicia was about to reach the door, the large wad of hair coming from beneath the covers had her scurrying back to the bed, roughly dusting it to its hiding place. The last time she looked, neither Alma nor the princess had auburn hair. Lavian stuck her head back out to complain about the rude treatment but this was dealt efficiently with the neighboring pillow and a harsh hushed threat.  
  
"Princess, Lady Alma?" Came the pressuring call. The wood did a great job in muffling the priest's voice although failing to prevent his haughty presence from entering, its effect doubled as their little act of mischief sat eerily on her back. For almost half the day, they were left sitting idly in Ovelia's room, credit to their captain's most descriptive plan. Although bored to the state of numbness, they were at least safe and despite their complaints, they had hope for it to remain that way until Agrias and their charges returned. Unfortunately, the mistress of fortune had decided to challenge them with the more difficult path.  
  
'In through your mouth out through your mouth.'  
  
Alicia loudly puffed air in and out her nose and mouth, just as the captain had taught her. Or was it in through your mouth, out through your nose? Whatever. Alicia pulled the handle to end this suspicious delay just before the second set of knocks was finished.  
  
"Oh, Lord Ophion! What brings you here?"  
  
Perhaps it was anxiety, but her cheeks had naturally formed an enormous smile, painfully straining but impossible to remove. Ophion responded with a dignified upward tilt of the head, although his lips wrinkled as he gulped down a breath of air.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked, petulantly, with a little more volume then expected.  
  
"Really? Were you here for a long time? I guess we didn't quite hear you," Replied Alicia, her words eaten by rough whispers and occasional squeaks from her winded lungs.  
  
Rewarding the knight with a supercilious grunt, he continued, licking his lips.  
  
"Is Agrias there?"  
  
Alicia couldn't help but blink a few times, tasting her own tongue for the best answer.  
  
"Yes. I-I mean, no. No."  
  
She shook her head a few times to help confirm the decision as a side of Ophion's nose twitched.  
  
"Then where is she?" he asked, his eyes danced a little to the left, then to the right as he swallowed again.  
  
"The captain? Well, she's a t-the.umm. what do you call that again? . umm. you know. haha. the uh."  
  
"The, 'what', Alicia?"  
  
Ophion interrupted Alicia's raucous rant and the red head knew she had to make up something fast, wishing she had actually planned the story beforehand.  
  
"The garden."  
  
"I was just there." he challenged.  
  
"Oh, then you must have missed her."  
  
A few erratic sounds from the back of her throat made its way. She prayed they sounded like real laugher.  
  
"Good," breathed Ophion, more to himself then the knight in front of him. He waved a hand, dismissing Alicia but as he tried to get through, his chest clashed directly with a solid breastplate, tumbling backwards.  
  
Ophion straightened his back, seething through flaring nostrils as his hands worked to bring crinkled parts of his robe back to its previous perfection.  
  
"Alicia!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, milord. But-but you're not thinking of going in now, are you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"What else did it look like, you imbecile!"  
  
"But they're asleep!"  
  
"Then I'd just wake them up."  
  
"But-but her highness specifically said that she didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
"It'd only take a while. "  
  
"But-but-but still.That wouldn't be such a great idea. I mean. they're heart-broken at the moment. It is their last day together and all. It has been rather hectic around here with so much going on, you know, the assassins and all. Why not leave them be, I'm sure you could use a rest, down in the garden, a sip of wine maybe--"  
  
"I entirely understand but I have some pressed issues that I need to discuss with them," He interrupted, not heeding a word the red head said.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"You're in no position to question me!" He answered, firmly.  
  
With pressed teeth showing through his lips and a much larger wave, reaching from his waist to well above his head, he once again gestured for the removal of the armour clad blockage from the entrance. Alicia tried again, dragging every second that she possibly could but only to be rewarded with a few more exaggerated waves. Reluctantly, she stepped away, her defense torn down without a single reason left but when Ophion was about to gain his hard earned entrance, a gauntlet-protected arm stopped him.  
  
"How 'bout just a little later?" begged Alicia, her voice pitched high. "Now is really not a great time. just a tiny wee bit later--"  
  
"Get out of the way, now, Alicia!" yelled Ophion, slamming his staff into the ground like a child stomping his feet.  
  
And she obeyed. And Ophion stepped in. And the door closed.  
  
Alicia prayed while grabbing her own hair, jogging in front of the door. Luckily, she was inspired after glancing to her left.  
  
************  
  
Women. They are everywhere, part of nature but never in her life had she ever seen a woman so shamelessly lacking in morals. After dispatching the crowd with a promise to properly treat her wife as instructed by the gypsy, the people had allowed them to leave with her reluctantly following through with the date. Embarrassment obviously does not exist within this being as the gypsy squished Agrias's arm tightly in between her bosom. Such bold display of public affection by this unusual creature was drawing much attention and Agrias was helpless to stop it, as any attempt at escape will only result in the reenactment of the previous scene. All she could do was keep her eyes and face to the ground, which only served to bring more blood and colour into her cheeks and the tips of her ears.  
  
"Aren't we having fun now, dearest?"  
  
Agrias scowled but the smile over the tanned face didn't even waver for a second.  
  
"Miss," Agrias drew another breath before continuing, feeling utterly embarrassed having to clarify herself in such a manner. "I was serious when I said that I was female."  
  
The gypsy promptly stopped her steps, swinging herself before Agrias, leaving nothing but a hand's space between them. She stared, her smile contracting into a thin line as the tall knight looked back, straightening her every feature to meet the challenge.  
  
"What proof do you have?"  
  
A blonde eyebrow reflexively twitched.  
  
Suddenly, cool fingertips stealthily ran its way under the beige tunic, quickly slithering upwards. The blonde knight stepped back, her arms reflectively shoving downwards to remove the intruding hands.  
  
"Just checking," Grinned the gypsy. Her smile returned, satisfied as the aligned features ran out of their plain frown, especially the wide dilated pupils, surrounded purely by white.  
  
With a gentle intake of breath, Agrias retrieved her full height, the Code of Honour forcing down the violent need. A knight simply cannot attack a defenceless woman, no matter how obnoxious she is.  
  
"That was highly unnecessary," seethed Agrias. She continued to focus on the woman as angry pricks of hot ice ran up and down her back, tempting her temper.  
  
"No need for the frown. I knew of course. You're too pretty for mistakes." She teased, clearly amused.  
  
"This is not funny," Warned Agrias, as she continued to grind her gaze, expecting the woman to at least show a bit of shame for her own actions. "I truly have something of great importance to attend to."  
  
"Ara, what possibly could be more important then me?" pouted the gypsy, as if she was cooing to a baby.  
  
"Stop toying with me! I'm warning you for the last time!"  
  
Agrias swiped an arm across, as the pull over all her limbs became almost unbearable.  
  
"Temper, temper. " said the woman, shaking her head. "Are you that eager to end our lovely relationship."  
  
"There was no 'relationship'." seethed Agrias.  
  
The gypsy sighed, her bosom heaving up then down as she crossed her arms again, patiently standing before the enraged knight.  
  
'You really don't remember.'  
  
Her smile dampened, just a slight shift of the bright red lips.  
  
"Alright then, being the lovely and charitable woman that I am, I'll allow you to end this date early under one simple condition."  
  
A low growl of defeat was all Agrias could manage as an answer.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Give me a kiss."  
  
A flood of shock slacked her jaw and logic, causing the frustrated knight to lose her regained calm once again. She had heard demands of money, treasure, prisoners or even her life but never had a kiss been demanded, especially not from one of her own gender.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear that I'm--"  
  
"I don't see how's that relevant," Interrupted the gypsy. "Now pucker up."  
  
Flipping her silvery hair back, she closed their distance, close enough that she ran a finger along a pale skinned jaw. The hand was promptly slapped away.  
  
"I refuse to give you a-a."  
  
Agrias swallowed as the word went solidly down her throat.  
  
"It's this or you're staying." She stated simply. "You do want to leave, don't you?"  
  
The hungry lioness in her constructed cage roared in frustration as her captor continued to wave the untouchable meat in front of her. This was nothing but a game and Agrias loathed her forced participation, especially when the game was made only to lose. However, the princess and that Beoulve came first. Personal affairs were not to interfere with duty and if a kiss was what that was required to succeed, so be it. Agrias pulled her shoulders back, resting her lips back into their solid position.  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
Her answer was soft but clear and even. Slivery eyebrows quirked as the wide smile parted into a circular and curious shape. But the unexpected shock only lasted a moment before trembles of laughter escaped those coloured lips. Agrias merely watched, finding no humour to what seemed like history's greatest joke.  
  
"And that's what I like best about you." Said the gypsy as she tamed her chortle. Flipping her hair behind a shoulder, she aligned herself with Agrias, now watching her prey with quiet expectation. But that was all she did as passing pedestrians glanced and whispered to their nearest companions. The tall blonde knew that this populous location was deliberately chosen but she made no fuss about it. That would be feeding worms into a fish filled river but the delay was agonizing-too agonizing and Agrias was first to speak.  
  
"May you hurry up?"  
  
"I can't if you have your eyes open. Don't you have any kissing courtesy?" scolded the woman, flaunting her arms out.  
  
A string of reasons were about to leave her usually silent mouth but Agrias promptly stopped herself, swallowing every word as if they were each as big as a rock. She refused to provide the fuse to another delay. An intentional yawn squeezed its way out of the cherry lips and the gypsy casually batted it away. The itching over her fingers were absolutely tempting. All it would take was one swift swing and this would have been over with her reigning as the winner. But she was a knight, with an important responsibility weaving around her honour. After viciously meeting that triumphant golden gaze again, Agrias closed her eyes. Either then apparent light seeping through her eyelids, there was nothing else. The need to see opened her ears, gathering every detail, desperately seeking her surrounding. The soft whispers under the common commotions, footsteps, clanging from the blacksmith, never seemed clearer. Her heart resisted and battled, pounding so loudly that she could even hear it echoing.  
  
Something cool touched her face, brushing ever so carefully. The light stroking then slithered to the back of her neck, fingernails delicately scorching their path, leaving lingering warmth. Instead of battling the contact, the knight remained still, maintaining the same straight expression. Steady breaths of balmy air flowed over her lips and Agrias continued to wait, each second passing like eternity.  
  
Finally, she felt her. The touch of what she assumed to be lips. It was soft, like warm feathers floating closely by, almost unnoticeable. But it neither left nor deepened. The delicate hint just continued to hover, maddeningly near. Silky hands left her neck to run through strands of hair that have escaped her braiding. Agrias stopped her breathing, trying not to inhale that thick devouring smell of roses, resisting the urge to move. She refused to lose to such sour temptation.  
  
The warmth over her lips soon disappeared and the knight quietly exhaled. But before she could take a breath to replenish lost air a sudden spark of pain, needling the right side of her neck, had her breathing out a yelp. Her arms soared up as fast as they could onto anywhere solid in front of her. Agrias tensed to hinder the pain and with gathered strength, drew her arms back then delivered a solid shove.  
  
The collected body heat expanded away. Agrias reflexively rested a hand over her neck, feeling little dents over the stinging skin, a little wet and slippery. She kept their distance, eyes still, feet apart in an offensive stance, questioning the woman with anger. A finger rested indifferently over the woman's lips as cold blue orbs sharpened hostilely.  
  
"Ara, weren't we just enjoying that?"  
  
"That was not part of the agreement." Seethed the tall blonde.  
  
"But neither did you fulfill your end of the deal. YOU were suppose to give ME a kiss. Not the other way around. I was only evenly the odds."  
  
Agrias wanted to scream. Although the condition was supposing met, the burning need inside of her was torturing. Her focus wandered back her sword but her logical side restrained her and after giving the woman one final undefeated look, the knight turned to leave. She had more important things to do then dicing gypsies.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
With one large step, Agrias faced the smiling gypsy once again, watching her with careful alertness. Then she finally noticed the sudden lightness around her waist. Agrias touched her belt to confirm its existence, although feeling nothing but the cotton texture of her shirt. She looked to the woman, taking immediate notice of the new item that was now being fingered within a tanned palm. Her father had given that dagger to her the day she was left home.  
  
"This important to you?" she asked. The answer was apparent within her tone.  
  
'Please remember.'  
  
"You said I could leave." Stated Agrias.  
  
"Then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."  
  
"You know what I mean. Now return that which is not yours."  
  
Agrias stretched her arm out, palm open for the return of her most precious belonging. The woman brought the cool sheath close to her lips, her smile softening.  
  
"If you want it, come get it."  
  
The long dress twirled as the gypsy turned, sprinting agilely through the crowd. Agrias immediately followed but the hordes of people on the street made it almost impossible to get through as she squeezed and pushed her way. She had even lost sight of the gypsy several times if not for the distinct flashes of white that peeked in rare open spaces.  
  
A tail of white slithered around a corner and Agrias hurriedly pursued.  
  
She stared left then right, certain that that shameless crook was near although her alert instincts sensed nothing. Nothing but the murky walls of old shops met her pursuit. The end had a fence of elderly and broken wood, not solid but definitely blocked. A narrow gust floated upwards, meeting her nose with a meek scent of flowers. She tilted her head, following the sweetness and by her feet was a dagger-- her dagger-- surrounded by scattered pieces of red rose petals.  
  
Her neck continued to sting.  
  
'How did she know?'  
  
*************  
  
Dated two hundred and thirty-seven years ago from the time of the 13th King of Ivalice, the Lakito Vase, famous for its delicate craftsmanship, had sat on its designated pilaster dignifiedly for the past century. Although made only to be reveled and admired at, this beautiful sky blue vase was now removed from its post, seized rudely by the neck, ready to be used as more then just a piece of art. It was the most convenient item and, if necessary, the poor vase will have to abandon its original innocent purpose into a sinning weapon. It could have avoided this fate if its kidnapper had remembered the hand-chop technique that could cause immediate but harmless unconsciousness. Unfortunately, the exact location along the neck had not found a secure place in the red haired knight's memory.  
  
Alicia squatted on the floor, adjusting her eyes for a better view. Sadly, neither the keyhole nor the narrow slit between the doors provided a clear path for observation. All she could see was the lump on the bed, which was unmistakably Lavian. Pushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes, Alicia softly cursed her lord's impeccable timing.  
  
Why Ophion decided to show up, she did not know and if he found out about Ovelia and Alma's disappearance, there would no doubt be consequences; consequences that were beyond what her ignorant mind could imagine and that shall hold true for Ophion as well if he should fail.  
  
The priest wiped a sleeve over his damp forehead.  
  
His master was never known for patience and the letter that came this morning clearly conveyed such irritation. It was now or sunset shall mark his downfall.  
  
Slowly, he moved towards the sleeping figure, lifting and landing each step with great caution. Careful not to produce unnecessary sounds, Ophion slipped a hand into the opposite sleeve, again, with immense restraint and slowness.  
  
There was no other way. After he had sold Illica's name to repay his immeasurable gambling debts, his foot had unknowingly sunk deep within a pit of quick sand, forcing his allegiance to change. He had tried to uncover the relocation site but only selected Hokuten officials and Prince Larg himself were privy to such an important decision. Their previous attempts have not only failed but have also captured unwanted attention. Sealing off the only two pathways of leaving Illica, Mandalia plains and Fort Zeaken, would be too labour intensive and noticeable. Igros soldiers were already making their way here to ensure their safety overnight. It was no longer a matter of timing but a matter of need.  
  
The dagger was finally unveiled as the blade itself was unsheathed, inch by inch with minimal sounds of metal friction. This was their last chance and who could possibly be more suitable then himself.  
  
Ophion raised it over his head and although her view was limited, Alicia saw it. She immediately charged forward, shoulders first, barging through the doors. Scrambling to her feet with the Lakito vase in hand, she slammed it full force with her entire body into the exposed neck. A dull thud had the vase shattered into fragments. Alicia threw away the useless piece that was left in her hands and looked to the bed.  
  
And she was too late. The blade stood proudly, part of its sharp edge buried within the covers.  
  
"Lavian!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Umm. don't hurt me. I know I took a long time. SORRY!  
  
And before I get hit, a quick thanks to Animeanie for another fruitful session of beta-reading. Really helped A LOT! 


	11. Late Notices

Baja = commoner slang for beautiful women. I remember reading this from another fantasy novel although I can't remember the name at the moment… which means that I did NOT make up this word.   
  
  
  
  
Duty That Binds 11~ Late Notices   
  
  
  
"Lavian!!"  
  
Her legs immediately spurred her to the bed, all other concerns bursting away. She reached for the covers but immediately stopped herself. What if Lavian was…  
  
'No! That's not possible…'   
  
Alicia brusquely waved her head several times, squeezing her eyes shut until the insides of her skull sloshed and hurt. They had only known each other for three years and three years was not enough to finish their marriage race in which she felt quite confident in winning. She had yet to apologize to Lavian for ruining her blue dress the other day. And she suddenly felt guilty for all the names she had called her friend. Klutz, idiot, clumsy ass, pea brain.   
  
Hesitantly, Alicia rested a hand over the large lump on the bed. Holding her breath, she gently shook.   
  
"La-Lavian." She called, but everything remained still with perturbing silence, so quiet that her own jagged breathing seemed the only existing thing.   
  
Waking Lavian had always required a good amount of energy and effort. Hell, that clumsy cry-baby had gotten them both late countless times with her sluggish sleeping habits. Alicia tried again, a little harder this time, but after her own hand stopped so did the block of mass on the bed.   
  
A clog of salt gathered at the back of her throat, invading the ridge of her nose and into her eyes. As much as she wanted to call out again that burning lump did not allow her to.   
  
Lavian still owed her 1450 gil, while she herself owed the girl 2, 000 something gil. And the poker game from last night still needed to be finished and Lavian had yet to break her record of 16 jugs of beer. And she hadn't meant any of those stupid names at all but did Lavian know?   
  
With her eyes tightly shut, Alicia shook her friend violently, again and again, her heart clutching together, trying to pull back her forming tears. Suddenly, the covers, which she dared not to uncover, flipped open and an abrupt force pushed away her arms.   
  
"Dear Ajora, can't a girl deprived of sleep get some shut-eye around here?!"   
  
Despite the disheveled hair, half-opened eyes and drooping shoulders, this thing looked and sounded exactly like Lavian. The moisture in her eyes held their place, as did her gaze. Slowly, Alicia reached out for the slumped shoulders, taking a few good shakes.   
  
"Wahhh!" responded the thing.   
  
Not-an-illusion-solidity test… Pass. The red haired knight then reached for the dagger's wilting handle and with a quick yank, pulled it out. Not a single hint of red.  
  
"Hello, hello, anyone home?" called the Lavian, who looked like Lavian, waving a hand over the unmoving face.  
  
The thing didn't sound like it was in pain and it looked pretty much alive. The top of her left cheek twitched as she now carefully made her way to the covers. With another quick yank, they came off onto the ground. Pure white feathers from the pillow, which she had used to silence Lavian earlier, spewed out from its wound, a small cut rested over its smooth clean surface, just beside the sitting figure on the bed.   
  
"Hey, don't do that!" complained the auburn girl, shivering from the sudden lost of warmth.   
  
Hearing the familiar whine ignited the brackish knob and hot tears welled and blurred her vision.   
  
"Why are you crying, Alicia?"  
  
A loud wail cried from Alicia's heart, as she violently scolded her best friend, her clumsy whiny companion who was alive. Large drops of salty tears brimmed onto her face despite her efforts in holding them in.   
  
"You idiot! How could you have fallen asleep!!" screamed the red head, her cheeks ruby and angry, slightly sniffling. "And I was not crying!"  
  
"But you are…"   
  
"Shut up! It's all your fault!"   
  
Alicia continued to explode with loud incoherent insults, her voice entirely consuming the soft chiming of expensive glazed clay falling onto the solid stone floor.   
  
"You two…" hissed the forgotten culprit. Ophion slowly rose, his head throbbing with ringing pain and dizziness. A few more shards of the broken blue vase tumbled off his neck and robe.   
  
"Hi, Lord Ophion." Greeted Lavian. Judging from his glaring pupils and converged eyebrows, he was definitely not in a good mood.   
  
Then she saw Alicia sprint forward, her strong right arm pulled back. In that quick second, the fury fist extended. Lavian felt her jaw open as the hit landed on Ophion's nose, right between his eyes.   
  
"Oh my god."   
  
The auburn girl immediately left the bed, looking down onto the fallen priest.   
  
"Why did you do that!? We're going to get kicked out!! What will your mother say? Worse, what will the captain say! We are in so much trouble!"   
  
"Shut up, already! He almost killed you!"   
  
"What?"   
  
But before things could be explained, the crooked end of a gold staff hooked onto her left foot, sending her into the air and onto the ground. Her back and rear looped with pain and when she opened her eyes, Lavian screamed as the staff loomed over her head, ready for execution.   
  
Luckily, Alicia leaped into the attacking priest, her hands wrapped tightly around the impeding weapon. The red head had the advantage and began to drive her weight and strength into the staff and the man under her.   
  
The knight was certain about her victory until Ophion unsuspectingly relaxed his grip, then, with a sudden jerk, guided the knight's strength back to her. Alicia felt herself being sucked in then catapulted away. Combined with a strong hip thrust, she lost her grip and landed away on the ground.   
  
Ophion rolled to his knees then got up on his feet. He may be a priest but one who had survived the war by no accident. His pride simply did not allow him to fail against two amateurs knights. He began to summon the destructive forces of nature but before the spell could be completed, Alicia charged toward him, sword unsheathed and at hand. He easily blocked the blow and with the same trick, shifted the offending strength away. The knight stumbled back and Ophion immediately swung his staff for the offence. All Alicia could do was clumsily defend the attacks until a proficient swipe caught her wrist and she reflexively let her sword fall to the ground, taking a couple more steps to evade the following swings. A corner of Ophion's thin lips perked up as he picked up the blade.   
  
"Give me your sword, Lavian!" called Alicia.   
  
"I left it in my room…" answered the other knight feebly.   
  
Unarmed, there was only one option left.   
  
"Run for it!!"   
  
*************   
  
What were considered ordinary to the local residents were unusual and exciting sights to the girls. Every step they took was accompanied by constant human chatter and daily ruckus, quite unlike their usual days of thick silence. The street performers were especially amusing. There were jugglers, weight lifters, flame performers, coal walkers and the fact that they were sneaking off added a certain thrill. Some of the acts were even quite dangerous. Ovelia almost screamed when the man laid himself on a bed of nails, her own worries forgotten. He even went so far as to having his partner stand on top of his chest.   
  
Aside from the more exciting events, there were the little shops that coated both side of the busy road. The sweet smell of fresh bread from the bakery wafted through the air. Large appetizing legs of ham hung behind the butcher's shop while delicate necklaces and precious stones laid neatly on wooden counters. But all these sceneries were passed quickly. Only quick glances were taken as Alma hurriedly passed them to a greater destination. Every time Ovelia wanted to linger, her blonde friend would drag her right to the next sight. Not even a hint of rest was permitted until they've reached the shop that had "Pisco Tavern" hung from above.   
  
At last, after hearing all those exciting tales from her brother's letters, she was about to see it for herself. With her arms outstretched and a wide smile, Alma proudly presented their final destination.   
  
"Here we are!"   
  
Ovelia did not share the same vigour as her friend. Despite its cheery neighbours with clean and bright adornments and their products proudly displayed, this one hid behind dull swinging doors, shrouding a secretive darkness. The paint on every wooden plank had already peeled away, recoated by a murky layer of musk and scratches. Exhausted legs also don't contribute much to enthusiasm.   
  
"What is this place?" asked Ovelia, skeptically.   
  
"A bar, silly."  
  
"A bar?"   
  
"A bar is the heart of a town." Reasoned Alma, "You haven't seen the town until you've been into her bar. We could probably catch a few rumours and maybe something interesting might happen!"   
  
  
  
As fishes were never born to fly, Alma's logic was never made for inquiry. With a wide smile that could no longer be suppressed, the young Beoulve charged her way through the swinging doors, towing her royal friend along.   
  
"There's a free table." She pointed.   
  
"Shouldn't we ask before sitting?"  
  
"Nonsense. That's not how a bar works." Replied Alma expertly and with another eager yank led them to the table. Ovelia's arm was beginning to ache from all the impatient tugging although her stinging calves were quite grateful for a place to sit.   
  
"Remember; right now, we are normal girls, so just stay calm and blend in. Don't freak at everything you see, got it?"  
  
The princess nodded, hesitantly, skimming her surrounding. There were only a few others, all men, slouched over their tables, mumbling. Two whom she accidentally made eye contact with raised their jugs toward her, lazy grins plastered over their crimson faces. Ovelia immediately placed her sight onto the table, hands politely over her lap. The bar suddenly seemed very hot, with waves of heat dragging out a layer of sticky sweat.   
  
Then came the loud hammering of solid leather heels. A burly man, with plentiful hair over his entire face stepped out from behind the bar, swinging the blotched cloth he was using to wipe jugs over his shoulder. His height towered over them, cutting off the little light that the cheap crafted candles provided from above. Ovelia continued to look down intently, her body now cowering like a slanted bow.   
  
"Whatta rare treat!" he boomed. "And how coulda help yeh two pretty lassies?"   
  
He grabbed the rag off his shoulder, quickly covering the table in four large swipes. Spits of water flung onto the princess and she jumped slightly back.   
  
"Two ales." Said Alma, brushing off the slight tugging at her sleeve.   
  
"We got some pretty strong stuff 'ere. Dink you can handle it, baja?" Winked the bartender.   
  
"Yeh bet."   
  
"Any else? Yeh two look like yeh could use sum food."   
  
"umm…what do you suggest?"  
  
"Pisco ribs. Yeh can't get that taste any else. Flamed juuussst right with meh own special mix of 'erbs. A whiff of that and WHOA… yeh cun stop!"   
  
"Alright then. Give us two servings."   
  
"Gotcha." He replied, assuming that the girl meant logs. After all, who in the world would eat in servings.   
  
Just as he turned around, the man yelled "RAD!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Ovelia yelped, her back immediately straightened. After noticing the awkward stares she was receiving, the princess returned to her bowed state, the bar seeming twice as warm.   
  
"I say, RAD!!"   
  
"Heard'ja the first time! Geez." Came a holler from within the smoking doors.   
  
"Two logs of pis ribs! And make it quick!"   
  
The man gave Alma a smirk and returned to his place behind the wooden counter. Grabbing two stained wooden jugs with a single hand, he flicked the casket switch open and the sound of rushing liquid whooshed around the empty bar. The floor rumbled once again as the bartender stomped his way back to their table, laying before them the filled jugs.   
  
"Dere yeh go."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"My pleasure, baja. Just give me a shout if yeh need any else."   
  
Alma eagerly reached for the unusually thick and large cup, her smooth palm grabbing onto the rusting handle.   
  
"Alma, we're not supposed to drink!" whispered Ovelia.   
  
"The more reason to try."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No more buts." Intercepted Alma, "A little sip isn't going to hurt."   
  
And despite Ovelia's protest, she took a large gulp, the sweet foreign liquor running down her virgin throat. The jug was quickly placed down, a blank look on the Beoulve's face as the cool liquid's path blazed with heat. She could feel it traveling down her stomach then explode into a large flood of warmth, hugging her insides. Quite a unique feeling although the taste could definitely use some improvement.   
  
"Whoa." Smiled Alma.   
  
She just had to try that again and another gulp went down. Damn that taste.   
  
"Alma, are you alright?" asked Ovelia.   
  
Her brightly coloured friend just continued to grin.   
  
"You should really try this."   
  
And another gulp.   
  
The pisco ribs soon came as well, a heated scent of herbs preceding the actual meat. It reminded Ovelia of fish with a distinctive musky flavour she had never smelled before. The plate fell heavily on the table, a few drips of sauce and oil flying beyond the sides. It looked definitely beyond two servings, hell, it was as large as her thigh! The two men beside them seemed unfazed by their own dish's unapproachable size, noisily handling the oily meat with their teeth and fingers. Alma followed suite. The princess thought about asking for forks and knives but settled on a more quiet activity; sitting.   
  
*************   
  
"Why is this happening to me?"   
  
An angry elbow promptly made its way into her stomach.   
  
"Quiet! He'll hear you!" hissed Alicia.   
  
Lavian immediately fell silent. They had just ran and ran and ran and ran some more, through the doors, through the halls, out the gates, never once stopping, even when they heard Ophion's footsteps disappearing behind them, wheezing loudly and screaming for them to stop.   
  
Straws of chocobo bedding poked through her dress and onto her skin as she shifted. Heat, collected from body warmth and air confinement, surrounded the knights, sweat crawling from their cramped bodies. There was nowhere else to go, except the stables, under this pile of hay to await their captain's return. Awkwardly, Lavian clearly remembered this lesson of survival: when pursued, never remain in a building as it will allow pursuers to seal all exits and trap their victims within. Lavian moved again, earning another scolding from her partner. But she couldn't help it, not when she could see an end of a sword from every angle within the hay. It could come from there, or there, or here, or that corner.   
  
"Alicia?" whispered Lavian.   
  
"What?" grunted the red head.   
  
The auburn girl paused then spoke in an even softer voice.   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
The frown on Alicia's face immediately fled, a shock of frost hurriedly touched her spine then left. What will happen if Ophion found them? She linked her arm with Lavian's, despite the increase in heat.   
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."   
  
Lavian gently nodded, clasping onto her sole comfort.   
  
Suddenly, soft thuds that were barely audible sounded into their ears. Could they be footsteps? No, these were much too fast and frequent? The knights waited, trying desperately to contain their breathing, constricting their limbs from making any movements. The clatter grew, a little more, a little more, a little more, until they were both certain that it was not of human original but hums of galloping.   
  
With a few brash and desperate pushes and strides, the knights tore apart their fragile lair, breaking into open space. They frantically moved themselves to an opening and peeked outside. A small line of chocobos were speeding toward the monastery, two large flags, each with a proud white lion imprinted on their sides flew majestically in the air.   
  
"They must be Igros soldiers!!"   
  
Without another thought, the knights ran out with straw infested hair and dresses.   
  
"We're saved!" screamed Lavian, flinging her arms freely above her head as she took greedy breaths of fresh air. There were not many of them but definitely enough against one priest.   
  
"Knaves, seize them! They're spies!"   
  
Ophion limped from the monastery's entrance, his arm clearly injured. Alicia and Lavian promptly stopped their steps, glaring him and his purple nose.   
  
"Arrest them now!" he commanded.   
  
"Why, you lying old scum!" roar Alicia. "You're the one who tried to kill Princess Ovelia!"  
  
"Yea!" finished Lavian.   
  
"Such lies! I caught them red handed! And after I discovered their despicable plan, they even tried to murder me! " proclaimed the priest.   
  
Not one soldier responded.   
  
"Don't just stand there, you imbeciles! I order you to arrest them!" he howled.   
  
"Don't listen to him!"   
  
But despite their decrees, no one moved. Ophion ran his desperate gaze over the crowd of soldiers in utter confusion. The knight with a distinct white cape rode a few steps forward, retrieving a scroll from his side pocket. Unrolling it, he read.   
  
"Ophion Platus Gaudemus Nathom, you are now under arrest for treason to the crown."  
  
*************  
  
Who would have guessed that pisco demon fat was so oily and stubborn. She, too, would not have known if she wasn't washing the plates that have served that fatty meat.   
  
Squeak. Slip. CRASH.   
  
"That's another hour, girl!"   
  
Ovelia sighed as the girls beside her giggled. And who would have thought that they needed gil. She had never seen such a thing in her life must less carry any of it. She had offered to find her bodyguard but the bartender would not listen to a word she said. Alma's brothers at Igros castle seemed like the next best option but they all just laughed upon the mention of "Beoulve". The bartender seemed extremely upset and placed her immediately to work to pay for their meal.   
  
Black fog from the grill invaded her space. Her eyes burned, even more so when she closed them. The hot smoke stifled the air, trapping every ounce of heat while ramming aside any coolness beyond its territories. The stout stool that she sat on was simply too short and her spine moaned sourly as she bent herself over the large bin, scrubbing piling piles of dishes. Ovelia touched her hands together and winced. Her fingers were all craggy and swollen from the dirty water she had been soaking them in, thick water that wore a colour of brown, that forks and knives disappeared under. Alma was fast asleep beside her. None of them could get her up for some odd reason.   
  
'I should have just stayed. I should have never left the monastery. If only I stayed.'  
  
Gingerly, Ovelia picked up each fragment, careful not to cut herself as she did with the other plates. The other four girls, no older then herself, were performing the exact same chore, except with great efficiency and perfection, chatting casually with one another as if it was the most natural thing to do. One of them was even a child, nine or ten perhaps. Was this what being "normal" meant?  
  
Squeak. Slip. CRASH.   
  
The bartender's hairy head burst into the kitchen, just above the door, a clear scowl over his face. Yet again.   
  
"God Ajora, stop breakin meh plates!!"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
His lips curled to a side as he shook his head.   
  
"Whateva. Someone is 'ere for yeh."   
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment but Ovelia immediately looked down to the bin. The water seemed a lot darker then when she started, a few pieces of meat and scraps swam and sank within the bottomless depths. She heard the girls beside her swoon, squeal and whisper. Something about amazing eyes.   
  
Heavy battle boots clunked toward her, bent down and slung her unconscious friend over a shoulder. Not a word between them, not a word. Alma was carried out and she followed, uncertain if she wanted to leave or stay.   
  
"I tell yeh, baja, yeh were lucky dis time. If it were any else, it be jail for yeh and trust meh, yeh be doin a lot more den scrubbing a few plates. Dun do something stupid like dis again, yeh hear meh."   
  
"Yes, sir." said the princess, quietly.   
  
Slowly, step by step, they proceeded to the swinging doors. Never had she felt such hot embarrassing stares before, mocking looks who had witnessed her bareness. Never ever.   
  
"Lemme guess. This must be the bodyguard." Said one of the bar's customers, grinning. He was there since last night, drinking, drunk till the next morning, drank away the hangover only to repeat the cycle again.   
  
Her bodyguard ignored him.   
  
"Hey, look at that. The blondie's got a sword." Said another from the next table. The tavern's wrench fiddled on his lap, teasingly tugging his brown hair. She had stroked and pampered his ego with her caress and full attention except when the mysterious blonde came in and for a few moments, her eyes and ears and nose and body belonged to someone else. He reached for the handle that protruded at the waist.   
  
Agrias grabbed his arm and with a practiced haul, twisted it behind his back. A knight's sword must never be touched by another unauthorized. It was a serious insult to the warrior himself and the sword's sanctity.   
  
"Don't touch my sword."   
  
He howled in pain, cursing. With carefully applied pressure, the knight in disguise bent his arm a little harder then released him.   
  
Others at his table, three of them, stomped up. Mercenaries always traveled in bands. Only one of them remained seated, the one who shook his head at the man's first taunt.  
  
Everyone watched, expectantly quiet. After the way their brother was treated, there was no backing down. Agrias inspected them carefully, meeting their gazes one by one. It was their fault and they knew it but the crowd's scrutinizing stares pursued their dignity.   
  
With one final glance, she continued her way out the exit, allowing the persistent heat of rage to linger but hidden.   
  
"Not so fast! You think you could just walk out this door without saying sorry?"   
  
Agrias ignored his bruised ego. There was no way she would involve herself in some petty bar fight.   
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you, blondie!"   
  
The hinges squeaked and chairs fell to the ground as the neglected mercenary charged his way through the other customers. He pulled the open shoulder, swung his arm back and released his anger. The punch was dodged by timely instincts and a simple step. In retaliation, a booted foot caught the back of the man's ankle and with a quick slanted jerk, he fell, a solid thud onto dirty wooden planks. There was immediate laughter, amusement from the fool who had just lost to a blonde whose half a body was occupied by another person and still managed to humiliate him to the floor. This was what they were waiting for all evening.   
  
Immediately back on his feet, his hand flew to his waist and dragged his sword out of its sheath, the only way he knew how to end any dispute.   
  
"I'm not looking for a fight." Replied Agrias, calmly.   
  
"Just shut up and draw your sword!"   
  
She hadn't meant to wound the man's pride and the proceeding events were all too predictable as she lowered Alma's prone body, gently handing her to the princess. She then armed herself, gently sighing.   
  
"Are you sure you know how to use that, blond head?"   
  
A little string of annoyance fiddled to her left eyebrow.   
  
"Eh, eh! Cut this out, botha yeh!"   
  
The bartender rushed his way between the drawn swords, his bulky body blocking off their view to their enemy.   
  
"Dere is no way dat Ima cleanin da mess with botha yeh bleedin and burnt."   
  
"Get out of the way, Garrek! Or I'll slice through you as well!"   
  
"Shut yeh bluffing mouth an getta life, yeh fool!"  
  
The man growled and swung his sword. The bartender grunted and jumped away, more then familiar with the routine. The loser better pay for all the damage.   
  
Their swords met several times, the man throwing curses and insults, jerking and maneuvering his sword at fancy angles. Agrias quietly took all the confident blows.   
  
  
People crowded into a ring around the fight, pushing and hooting. But Ovelia heard none of it, watching the brawl with intense blankness. The man reeked of anger but Agrias… she was still, those beautiful blue eyes silent and familiar. Her mind screamed within the fresh beating of her heart. "STOP STOP STOP" it cried, although no one but herself could hear it.  
  
Another battle cry rang within the cheering and upon the next contact, Agrias tightened her grip, lunged and with a quick wrist rotation disarmed the man. His sword splattered on a neighbouring platter of pisco ribs, the thick sauce covering its dirty blade.   
  
Retuning her swing back close to her body, the tip of her sword scrutinized the mercenary's throat. Various sorts of sounds clamoured from the background, some rooted, others booed as the defeated fighter growled and glared, his chin lifted high just above his death.   
  
Agrias allowed her sword to linger, warningly. She hated the word "blondie".   
  
Suddenly, her side tightened. A spurt of panicking warmth rushed behind her. There she was, the princess, eyes closed, one arm gripped tightly around her waist, the other resting gently on her left arm.   
  
"Don't…"   
  
It was barely audible, mumbled and choked, like a suffocating baby. Her sword felt heavy under the gentle touch, like the first time she picked one up. She could feel the girl tremble against her. The princess is very warm and her own body felt cold.   
  
"Son of a bitch!"   
  
It was then did Agrias realize her fatal mistake; allowing her eyes to leave her opponent. The tavern spun from the sudden punch and her head exploded with unrecognizable instance, knocking her and the princess to the hard wooden floor. Her sword scurried away from its owner's loosened grip, plunking away from reach.   
  
Years of training held back the pain, allowing her to remain focused. Fury boots stomped and rumbled the wood and Agrias instinctively embraced the frail body beneath. As expected, a hit came, diving into her back. Despite the sudden clog within her windpipes, she rolled away, missing the next kick, moving just enough to solidify a step.   
  
The blonde knight could hear his loud steps chasing down the space she had created and she knew her offense had to take place soon. With a forced pivot, she attacked the approaching kick, drilling an elbow into an open thigh within her crouching form. It drove the strike back to its premature state, swiping away her enemy's balance.   
  
With hands supported on greasy planks, Agrias pushed herself up and in a low, unsteady stance, released a punch, aiming for his stomach, the center of all strength derivation. Ruining the last bit of the man's defence, she tumbled forward, took the gap and pummeled another hit into his jaw, a brutal uppercut.   
  
The mercenary fell, his heavy jaw leading him down. The break of movement finally allowed pain to flow and mercilessly it took the chance. Her head screamed, while the right side of her back howled. And she swallowed it all and stood up, knowing full well that she was defenceless.   
  
The squeaking of chairs promptly sounded but Agrias stood still, unable to move.   
  
"Enough. Stop making fools of yourselves."   
  
And the command immediately halted the mercenary's vengeful brothers.   
  
"But--"  
  
"It was Duga's own fault."   
  
Agrias looked to him, eyes meeting for the first time. He knew she was injured. He knew she was defenceless and she knew he knew.   
  
"And it would be plain low for us to take advantage of our number."  
  
He opened his palm to the door, politely inviting her safe exit. Agrias took the offer and picked up her sword and her charges. Short, courteous nods were exchanged and she left as she had long intended to.   
  
The sky, bruised and purple, left faint traces of the sun trailing behind. Air, free of the distinct smell of bars, welcomed the trio into their sleepy streets. Shops and street sellers were collecting their products onto carts or the safe refuge of locked doors.   
  
Ovelia followed the Holy Knight from behind, watching her steps and Alma, who was sprawled over the hidden back.   
  
She had felt Agrias's full weight over her. From the nape of her bodyguard's neck, Ovelia had seen the trampling boots rapidly approaching with swift fury. Her vision was then covered as strong arms embraced her. The strength within that kick was evidently strong as the shielding body took the impact. She, herself, felt nothing but a small shove, like the other night when she was attacked.   
  
Soon, they stopped and Agrias placed the unconscious burden on a shop's steps. This one was still opened. She exchanged something from the lit counter and proceeded toward her. Ovelia immediately looked down.   
  
"Have a seat, please."  
  
And the princess took her place beside Alma as instructed. She suddenly really wished that Agrias would yell at her. Then she felt one of her hands taken from her lap, guided onto a much larger and warmer one. The cork on the exchanged item, a small bottle of a gray colour, was removed. Gently, ever so carefully, the green liquid from within was spread over the cuts on her hand. The same was repeated with her other injured fingers. The wounds immediately closed, pain which she failed to notice before disappeared, leaving behind small raw scars. In the same mellow manner, her hands were returned to her lap. She would have cried if her tears weren't dry from last night. Leather gloves covered Agrias's hands once again.   
  
"I don't… unless unnecessary."   
  
Without another word, Agrias took Alma onto her back and began to leave. Ovelia immediately looked up, her vision blurry as if millions of hands were waving in front of her, missing the blue eyes. What had she done?   
  
They continued their way toward the town's entrance where their chocobos had been waiting all day. Their personal silence befell them and every step seemed heavier then the one before. The soft shuffling of the streets continued to hum and the faint contour of the moon had begun to sketch itself. And step after step, they waited.   
  
"Are you mad?" asked Ovelia, quietly.   
  
After some delay, Agrias responded.   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes, you are."   
  
"I didn't say that."   
  
"That doesn't mean you aren't."   
  
"I-"   
  
"I'm sorry, Agrias."  
  
Their walk ended abruptly with the blonde knight suddenly stopping. A soft moment of hesitation stalled the air as Ovelia curiously watched her bodyguard from behind, the one who had taught her math, the one who had caringly noticed her insignificant cuts and the one who had protected her.   
  
"There's no need to apologize."   
  
"You are mad." Concluded the princess.   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You're right. You don't have to forgive me."   
  
A small quiet sigh left Agrias's closed lips.  
  
"Apology accepted. We have to leave. It's almost night."   
  
Ovelia nodded.   
  
"You sure you're not mad."   
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm just kidding."   
  
And for the first time, they looked directly at each other. She had never seen such open acceptance before.   
  
"Pis ribs…" came the soft mumbling. Ovelia smiled. Alma had always had a bad habit of sleep talking. Suddenly Agrias yelped and the princess panicked as she saw her friend take a bite on her bodyguard's neck.   
  
"Ahhh!"   
  
To be continued…   
  
  
I'm done chapter 11!!! Damn did that take long. I had to finish 15 art pieces and simply didn't have the time.   
  
N e ways, another big thanks to Animeanie, my beta-reader and a crucial participant in the making of every chapter. Followed up by Lord Jareth who also beta-read this chapter for me with some very useful feedback. And I also had another helper this time: Number 9, a character producer who offered his assistance. He thought out some of the extra characters that showed up, gave them pasts and personalities to make things easier.   
  
List of Characters by Number 9:   
Duga: the bar trouble maker who had his ass whooped by Agrias  
Nameless guy: who stopped the fight   
Garrek: bar tender   
Fellow band members #1, 2, 3:   
  
And thanks to everyone to has been reading DTB and keep on supporting Agrias/ Ovelia! (They just look sooooo cute together.)  
  
Seravy   
~I'm in love with love 


	12. Waltzing with Chance

Ilaberry pie- a pie made of small round berries of a light pink colour about the  
size of a thumb  
Gustivon floats- an Ivalician dessert made of various fruits, wrapped in a thin  
layer of pancakes. The wrap  
is then placed in a cup of juice.  
Globin-stife - think horseradish except named differently  
Rhoslynne mix- a combination of various herbs used to treat hangovers.  
Duty that Binds 12~ Waltzing with Chance  
  
Despite being a grown-up 21-year-old woman herself, female behavior had always eluded her understanding.  
  
Observation one: Women, especially youths, seemed to take immense joy in holding  
each other when reunited, screaming until their voices cracked when a simple  
handshake or a small nod sufficed. Observation two: Often demonstrated by  
Alicia and Lavian, female acquaintances always linked arms when strolling  
through streets which she found most impractical as it hindered speed and caused  
much grief to others around them. Another unexplainable phenomenon was their  
custom of parting; tears were usually unavoidable, with plenty of hugs, filled  
with promises of writing and "keeping in touch". However, as much as these  
details could go unnoticed, the amount of time that these customs took tortured  
every fiber of patience within her.  
  
"Lady Alma, Princess Ovelia, the carriages are ready." Said Agrias, for the fifth time that morning.  
  
"Just a few more moments." Replied Alma, for the fifth time as well. A fine eyebrow did its reflexive twitch.  
  
"Be sure to write to me."  
  
The young Beoulve tightened her grip around her friend's elbows, with no  
intention of releasing this last contact of comfort.  
  
"I'll be sure to."  
  
"I'll write you everyday."  
  
"Me too."  
  
How they both wished to part with a smile, but the heaviness around their hearts was simply too stubborn to leave and tears flowed ruthlessly down their frowns.  
  
"Oh, Ovelia! We haven't even parted yet, and I'm already missing you."  
  
The girls wept within a tight embrace. Chances of their reunion seemed far away and the surrounding plains echoed the loud sobs. All the other escorts took  
immediate pity, ashamed for even feeling the slightest hint of impatience. All  
except for one.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding once again, but we must depart soon."  
  
"Just a few more moments."  
  
"We're already behind schedule."  
  
Alma immediately lifted her head from a tear-soaked shoulder, and scowled.  
  
"It's still so early in the morning, a few more moments won't hurt!"  
  
Agrias was about to express her own concerns until the princess looked  
pleadingly at her with a silent promise and reluctantly she nodded her approval.  
  
"Take care, Alma."  
"You too."  
  
Ovelia embraced the blonde troublemaker again, taking every second to memorize the parting warmth. It was Alma who had first approached her on their day of meeting. Unconditionally, she offered her honest heart and together they  
explored Illica monastery, hands held tightly through every turn, like the  
greatest adventure of all time. She remembered Alma's first contagious smile and  
how beautiful it shone. And as she promised, Ovelia then croaked the deciding  
word against everything that made herself.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
She broke the embrace and held Alma's hands tightly in her own, the same way her hands were nostalgically held for the first time by the same person.  
  
"Bye."  
  
And with a final breath, they released each other, slowly.  
  
"Take good care of Ovelia for me."  
  
"We will." Joined Alicia and Lavian, droplets of tears running down their faces as their superior shook her head at such unprofessional display of sentiments.  
  
Alma embraced each of the apprentice knights, allowing the empty air to chill her warmed fingers. Lingering glances scurried across their separating paths as they turned their backs and headed for their respective groups.  
  
"Captain."  
  
Agrias looked to Alicia and acknowledged her whimper as she dutifully helped  
the princess board the carriage.  
  
"Alma said she has something to tell you." She sniffled.  
  
The blonde knight couldn't help but feel a little surprised. Nevertheless, she made her way to the other band of escorts where her former charge purposefully stood with her arms crossed before her chest. Alma's face was still red and puffy but the tears had stopped and her eyes shone with resolution.  
  
"Bully Ovelia, you'll wish you've never been born."  
  
"Rest assured as I was assigned to protect her."  
  
"Ovelia likes ilaberry pies and gustivon floats. She hates globin-stife and that purple vegetable stuff. And never Malboro meat. She gets sick after she  
eats it."  
  
Her voice cracked at the last few words and she had to stop to prevent a new node of sorrow from surfacing.  
  
"And don't forget her birthday. " Alma added after another breath. "And knowing you, I've written everything down here."  
  
A small parchment that was hidden in the folds of her crossed arms was roughly  
shoved into view. As forcibly requested, Agrias took the offered item, taking note of the red Beoulve seal at the opening.  
  
"Lose it and you'll wish that you ran faster then a chocobo."  
  
The blonde knight nodded, sharply looking to a side. She reminded Agrias of a foe who had just lost a duel.  
  
"And I also wanted to thank you for last night."  
  
Cold blue eyes focused on her with hidden shock.  
  
"But this doesn't mean I like you though." Added the Beoulve with immediate  
reflex. "I intend on repaying the favour."  
  
"Whatever pleases you, Lady Alma."  
  
The petite blonde roughly ran a sleeve over her nose, as a sharp tang at the ridge threatened to spill. With dry lips and wandering guilty eyes, Agrias  
pulled out a white handkerchief from one of the pouches of her belt. Alma took  
the offer and wiped her eyes, along with a good blow of her nose.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You could keep it." Said Agrias, more then willing to release ownership of her hankie. From another pouch, the one that held potions and other battle aides, she extracted a bottle with a shade of deep green. She had been skeptical about her purchase as she had bought this along with the princess's potion but seeing the loud Beoulve's unusual… civility, it seemed appropriate as a token.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Rhoslynne mix. A remedy for headaches. Have it with water as it's bitter."  
  
Alma nodded, silently grateful as her first hangover and excess amounts of  
crying weighted on her brows.  
  
Realizing that she was the one delaying the departure, Agrias bowed and  
proceeded back to the princess's carriage. For once, reluctance gently pried at  
her and looking back at the empty monastery, she mused with a bit of soft glee.  
The past 9 days was indescribable, a small but ridiculously memorable part.  
After all, who could ever forget someone like Alma Beoulve. Despite her  
ridiculous manner, her character was not one to be forgotten and Agrias pondered  
whether she dreaded or looked forward to a reunion after this separation.  
  
"You know, you're not that anal if you don't try to be!" Called Alma to the  
retreating back.  
The knight knitted her brows but refrained from responding as she placed her full weight onto Pyros's back. Agrias nodded to the furthest soldier. The signal flag was raised and with a curt pull on the reigns, a few unsteady trots sounded in the fresh morning air and slowly into a series of steady paces.  
  
The wheels of the carriage rolled noisily over rocks and hardened mud,  
accompanied by various rhythms of thumping from chocobos. Each inch that they  
crossed, the ground will redundantly mark it, waiting for rain and Mother Nature  
to remove these imprints.  
  
The escort that trailed behind yawned from his dull job. The sun was just  
stirring from its deep sleep and fragments of darkness lingered over the sky.   
Every knight had worked with sparing hints of rest and together they removed all  
traces of Illica's inhabitants. Ophion was loaded as a part of Alma's luggage to  
be tried in secret once they reached Igros castle although she was blatantly  
told to lie about this incident within her charge's presence.  
  
But she still felt uneasy, a small wiggle of alert within her nerve that she can't seem to ignore. There was only herself, her apprentices and four Igros  
soldiers on this journey. It may be unwise for a large group but neither  
was it logical to journey with such a revealing carriage and overt uniforms like  
some bold invitation.  
  
"I have yet to ask your name."  
  
The question disrupted her train her thoughts and Agrias reluctantly looked to the knight that rode beside her.  
  
"Agrias Oaks."  
  
"Brasz Ormandy," he replied, "and what a pleasure to meet you."  
  
She immediately disliked him, especially the way he smirked at the word  
"pleasure". But for courtesy's sake, a curt nod was graciously bestowed as this  
Brasz was in charge of the mission.  
  
"What a night, eh?" He remarked, relighting the conversation. "Damn, I'm burned out."  
  
Agrias merely rode on and her lack of enthusiasm propelled him forward until his chocobo trotted inches away from hers.  
  
"Maybe me and you can have a little drink once we're at Dorter."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure you could use a little relaxation." He said, "Trust me,  
it'll be worth your while."  
  
"I'm not in need of any sort of relaxation." Reaffirmed Agrias, slighted by his indiscreet approach.  
  
"And most certainly you don't," he scoffed.  
Agrias immediately looked to him and his grin expanded as he pointed to his neck. Now she knew why Alicia and Lavian were giving her small nudges and  
suggestive grins as she touched her own neck with sudden realization.  
  
Brasz winked and Agrias could feel that familiar impulse magnetizing her sword. Fortunately, Pyros shared the same sentiments. She hated strangers who  
approached her master without her permission and combined with slight jealousy  
for the zealous and young chocobo that Brasz rode on, the veteran steed knocked  
her head into the neighboring fluff of yellow, sending Brasz behind and fighting  
for balance.  
  
"Good girl, Pyros." Whispered Agrias as she gently petted her loyal chocobo and silently wishing never to meet Alma Beoulve or that damned gypsy ever again.  
  
Brasz stayed behind as the group trotted along at a comfortable pace. Alicia and Lavian were obviously enjoying themselves as they idly chatted with two other soldiers—both males-- like some camping trip. The other two exhausted  
soldiers lagged behind and their heads would occasionally dip with sleep. And  
with another four days of traveling, her mind couldn't help but wander as well.  
  
They have taken a detour, the route north of Igros, leading into four whole days of wild and untamed traveling as opposed to one and a half. It seemed  
ridiculous as they were almost making a full circle around their destination,  
fearing a leakage of information although she can't see the advantage of this  
new itinerary. Their small parading party was not reassuring either.  
  
Then there was the princess. Agreeable but nevertheless, royalty and the  
journey seemed even harsher. What had transpired last night seemed to have made  
everything a lot more complicated then they should be. Agrias sighed with  
displeasure as she surveyed her surroundings which consisted of nothing but rows  
upon rows of heavy forest. Several birds scurried away from their safe haven  
within the autumn falling leaves as occasional squirrels and other small  
critters dashed out from all sides. Agrias slowed Pyros until she trotted beside  
Brasz. Animals usually hid upon the sounds of chocobos.  
  
"Changed your mind?"  
  
"We're being followed."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"five... no seven."  
  
"We should attack."  
  
"What's if there's more of them?"  
"But we can't afford to wait."  
  
Sadly, he was right. If they waited till nightfall, darkness shall cloak their attackers and it'll be even more difficult to be rid of them.  
  
"I'll inform everyone."  
  
"No. Too obvious."  
  
"We should wait until a more appro--"  
  
"No."  
  
"But--"  
  
"On my signal." Brasz added.  
  
"That's too rash."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Agrias added whispered bits of protest but the other knight simply winked and reached for his crossbow from the side of his chocobo. He then shot into what seemed like an open bush. A yelp was immediately registered and Brasz boomed his command.  
  
"Full speed ahead! NOW!"  
  
But instead of heeding the command, the crew only watched the open with inane alert. The two trailing escorts immediately paid for their mistake as a swift wave of arrows butchered them blindly from all sides, a fate which could have been avoided by simply speeding forward, offsetting the aim. Fatally injured, the left wing released the reigns and her body slapped into the dusty road, rolling out of sight with rapid velocity. The other hollered in pain and an involuntary tug slowed his chocobo, inviting a fresh batch of arrows and his  
prompt death.  
  
Their demise effectively spurred the others and the ground shook with panic from the sudden thumping of speeding chocobos.  
  
"We should be safe at this rate. Turn right at the next fork and we'll circle back to Igros."  
  
Agrias heard the commanding knight but remained silent, concentrating intently on the path before them. But their safety did not last until the next turn. Spheres of fire shone from the shrouding trees ahead as the distinct smell of burning alcohol reeked the air.  
  
"Oh shit, they're bringing out the good stuff!"  
  
Fiery drops of blaze rained from the side, from the sky, from seemingly  
everywhere. Agrias and the knights drew their swords and batted away as many  
arrows as they could, maneuvering their chocobos at the same time. Some of them  
missed, others narrowly blocked away while the majority found its target; the  
carriage. Flame grew and fed on the painted wood, slowly but steadily consuming  
its victim. Agrias then heard a scream. Two to be exact as Lavian's  
undisciplined chocobo reeled in fear, almost tossing his rider off.  
  
"Steady, boy, steady!" she wailed.  
  
But his untamed instincts crumpled at the threatening sight of fire and like any other untrained animal in the face of danger, he ran with Lavian tightly grabbing onto her chocobo's neck; a fatal error. Alicia called out but Lavian was already speeding away straight into the forest, screaming. Her best friend immediately went after her, abandoning her post but Agrias couldn't care less.  
  
The drapery over the window fell off, revealing the face of a young beautiful girl, who called her name in absolute fear.  
  
"Cover me!"  
  
Brasz complied and rode to her side, blocking off arrows as they headed for them both. With her safety temporarily guarded, Agrias adjusted her speed until she was synchronized with the burning carriage.  
  
"Stand back!"  
  
Through the blazing opening, Ovelia cowered to the other side of her seat and Agrias struck open the carriage door. It fell towards her and the knight towered back and lost her position to the sound of another scream of her name. Luckily, it missed her.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
Agrias scowled but ignored Brasz yet again. With deft precision, she caught up to the carriage and reached out.  
  
"Give me your hand!"  
  
Carefully yet desperately, the princess inched towards her bodyguard. Their fingers were about to touch but the carriage slowed and fell away, Agrias's hand dropping from her sight. The wheel was shot and so was its driver and the coach dipped to its maimed side, dragged along the road by uncontrolled chocobos. Ovelia called for her again.  
  
Agrias immediately went after her charge. The fire had begun to ravish its  
feast at an incredible speed, its arms greedily expanding around its victim.  
Smoke rose like roasting meat, although its smell was not a bit pleasant.   
Ovelia clung onto the back of the carriage, the slanted angle nudging her off  
into the hustling ground. Agrias held out her hand once again.  
  
"Jump!"  
  
Ovelia shook her head, coughing from the thick smoke that attacked her nose and watered her eyes. The fallen side of the coach broke away and what remained of the carriage fell closer to the ground. The young girl screamed and struggled against the impact.  
  
"I'll catch you!"  
  
Time taunted her against what little that was left because once the flame was through with the tough wood, the princess will be next.  
  
"I can't do it!"  
  
"Yes, you can!!"  
  
Her charge shook her head again and an arrow skidded over the knight's arm,  
angrily biting past the leather and into her flesh. Agrias winced but kept her  
hand outstretched.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Oveia looked up and the plea extended like a prayer. She reached out and once she touched the leather surface of Agrias's glove, she felt her hand encased within a firm haven and the fear that shook her fled like a coward. Following the unswerving blue eyes, she jumped as the burning ceiling missed its bite. And as promised, Agrias caught her.  
  
"Good move!" cheered Brasz but the blonde knight could no longer hear him. She  
held the princess firmly by her waist and Ovelia laid her face against the cold surface of her breastplate.  
  
Three attackers sprung out from the sides, alerting her miscalculation. Their readied crossbows were immediately released, gingerly blocked by their armour and bad aims. Celshia, their right wing, dropped behind and confronted them. Her sword dutifully battled against a vicious flail. After ducking an obvious swing, she sliced a leg off the pursuing chocobo and without a limb, her opponent collapsed into the road to join her fallen teammates. Brasz tried to follow through with what his subordinate started only to be called back by Agrias. Heeding the warning he and Celshia moved away and the blonde knight rode towards the flaming carriage and with a swift strike, she broke the tough leather that linked the chocobos. The coach fell behind and crashed into the last warrior.  
  
"Hey now! We make a good team!"  
  
"Don't be so sure," replied Agrias as a line of warriors, followed by a row of archers impatiently awaited their arrival just ahead. From behind, they could hear the sound of raging chocobos quickly approaching. This was definitely more then seven and Brasz swore.  
  
"Everyone, take a tu--"  
  
"Don't." ordered Agrias. She calmly looked ahead, and held the princess even tighter.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up and follow me!"  
  
Agrias whipped her reigns twice and Pyros knew this was the signal for her  
maximum best. Without much choice, Celshia and Brasz followed her. The archers  
were charging, she could feel it and Agrias pushed Pyros even harder. Just as  
the arrows were released, the Holy Knight delivered her own specialty, an attack  
that held true to its summoning phrase.  
  
"Life is short… Bury, Stasis Sword!"  
  
The familiar rush of energy burst within her. Light in the form of ice fell upon the front line of archers and swordsmen. Their bodies froze upon the hidden spell and Agrias rode through them, easily towing her sword through their  
immobile bodies.  
  
"Celshia and me'll hold the bastards off. You go on ahead."  
  
Agrias nodded and rode on as Brasz and his subordinate turned around and caught the unsuspecting line of archers.  
  
"Alright, you low curs, gimme all ya got!"  
****************  
  
Danger brought harm but it also gave her immense joy because she knew she was not a burden but an asset, an invaluable partner. She had pride, wisdom and  
experience, something which distinguished her from others of the same specie.  
Unlike those lower beings, she was an equal, treated with respect and the utmost  
care. The amount of hurt she felt when her child gave her reigns to another  
almost killed her. That was why she always gave her best.  
  
Pyros kept going, following her master's silent command but no matter how hard she pushed herself, they were going slower and slower and slower and slower… until her knee gave way and she fell. Never had humiliation been more evident.  
  
Agrias immediately went to her side and gently touched her head. Now that she stopped, her entire body screamed with endless waves of sharp pain, but she knew better then to scream. No, unlike those other amateurs, she kept quiet or their enemies might hear them.  
  
"Pyros."  
  
That was her name. She may not understand any other word but this one she knew and will never forget. Pyros whimpered, dreadfully sorry for failing her most precious daughter, her beautiful baby with the prettiest coat of feathers in the entire world.  
  
An arrow had struck her side and she bled. She tried to touch her master but her head was too heavy. She was old but wise and she could feel the end  
creeping towards her, like she had seen many times on the battle field to other  
chocobos.  
  
Agrias gently embraced her and stroked her neck, murmuring this foreign yet beautiful phrase in human tongue.  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
It was wonderful. And within a quick jerk around her heart, she saw her mother and her dearest chicobo, crying with red swollen eyes upon her young golden feathers once, long ago.  
*****************  
  
With just a soft flick of his sword, energy flowed through his veins, arousing his brain and every inch of his aging muscles. Others would have called it stealing but to him, it was all the same, the same luxury of power.  
  
"That's the last of them."  
  
By the time he got here, most of the archers were gone but the others were  
doing pretty well which was why he had to lend a hand. After all, he had to do  
something to look like he deserved his reward. No way in hell, was he going to  
go back empty handed when employed to wake up so damn early.  
  
A tall and broad warrior on a rare black chocobo stared down upon his shorter stature.  
  
"All done," he said.  
  
But his assurance wasn't enough and his employer scrutinized his perfected  
masterpiece.  
  
"Where is the girl?"  
  
"Somewhere up there."  
  
He vaguely waved his hand to the road up ahead.  
  
"You fool! Why didn't you go after her?"  
  
"I was busy saving these sorry asses!"  
  
The truth was, he entirely forgot about that part of the deal but an excuse was better then none at all.  
  
"Hey, we was doin' just fine without you!" defended one of them. Duga, he  
believed his name was.  
  
"Just fine? Five corpses against two weaklings does not look fine to me."  
  
The burly man boiled with mortification but his temper was quickly subdued by a quick mention of his name by his superior. His temporary boss turned his solid gaze back upon him, obviously displeased.  
  
"Mister Gafgarion, I believe I did not employ you to save my subordinates. I must say, I'm quite disappointed in your service."  
  
"And wasn't it that lank of yours with that sissy squeal!" added Duga.  
  
"Back off, pal. He's just a kid."  
  
"So? Doesn't change the fact that he gave us away."  
  
"Alright! I'll cut the cost. Happy, now? Besides, no need to fret. The  
blondie's choco was hit. They shouldn't be far."  
  
"Very well, then. Troy, Rever. Clean this up. The rest of you, follow me!"  
  
With a solid hit of his heel, the black chocobo hustled away, leaving behind a branding stare upon the knight with dark armour; it was a warning, one that did not tolerate failure.  
  
"Do it right this time, you lousy merc."  
  
The one named Duga spat just beside his boot before clumsily climbing onto his steed, a plain yellow one and rushed after his leader.  
  
"Bastard." He murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister Gafgarion."  
  
The young boy, on the verge of manhood, looked away in shame. His left leg was roughly bandaged while dirt spread itself generously over his minimal protection of a leather vest. The smell of fresh country upbringing hung around him like bees to pollen.  
  
"Hell yeah, you just cost me a good deal."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
He hated it when people were sincerely apologetic because it forced him to  
reciprocate although he rarely does.  
  
"Don't sweat it, lad, nothing a little negotiation can't fix."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just cut the crap, Rad, we've got a job to finish."  
***********  
  
Pyros laid still, her laboured breathing settling into nothingness. Those vivid black eyes stayed slightly ajar, wet with the remains of pain dimly reflected in a pool of never ending darkness. She was warm, like the many times that she had embraced her. Gingerly, almost refusing to, Agrias removed her dagger from the nurturing breast of her chocobo. She wiped the wet blade over the roughness of her slacks and the leather soaked up every drop of it.  
  
Sacrifices had always been inevitable. She knew this very well, a truth that was branded deep within her soul, even in sleep. Agrias returned her father's emblem back beneath her royal blue jacket and stood up. She then placed her arms beneath the dead chocobo's wings and began to drag the body into a side. It felt cold, almost burning to touch and without another look, Agrias concealed its existence with leaves and other scraps that she could find. The blood upon the ground was efficiently dusted away by a fallen branch to cover their tracks.  
  
"We must leave, immediately."  
  
As if her voice was nothing but thin air, her charge just continued to lie upon the filthy earth, motionless.  
  
"Are you injured, your highness?"  
  
After moments of delay, Ovelia shook her head and slowly rose to her feet.  
Following her bodyguard, she copied Agrias's hurried strides into the forest  
without a single clue of where she was going or even what they were running  
from.  
  
"Where is Alicia and Lavian?" she asked, her voice was steady and rhythmic like a ceremonial drum.  
  
Agrias hesitated but decided for the facts. Her superior was asking a question and the truth was mandatory under the Code of Honour. And the princess deserved it.  
  
"Lavian's chocobo went mad and Alicia went after her."  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
"It is uncertain your highness."  
  
"What about Sir Ormandy, Lady Celshia and the others?"  
  
"4 casualties. Sir Ormandy and Lady Celshia stayed behind."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy her curiosity and Ovelia fell silent again only to interrupt the soft hushing of grass with another question.  
  
"It's my fault, isn't it…"  
  
It was then did Agrias noticed how pale the princess looked and how her  
features froze with dead vacancy. Not even a tip of tear was hinted within those  
emerald eyes or even fear, or panic or any conventional reactions which she was  
prepared to witness and deal with. She also recognized, for the first time, just  
how young the princess was. In fact, her charge reminded her of a little girl  
placed on a chair that was too high.  
  
"No." was Agrias's firm and definite reply despite the hesitation.  
  
But it wasn't enough, not when your people were so desperate for your death. She had tried so hard to do what was expected and in the most logical sense, Ivalice should love her or at least be satisfied. But now, they were even  
denying her the most basic right that anyone owned, commoner or noble. To serve  
her country was her duty, and if their wish was for her inexistence, should she  
follow this will?  
  
Agrias stopped and walked towards the princess who trailed behind. Her shadow and height covered the petite girl as she closed their distance until a bare inch was left.  
  
"I'll protect you."  
  
It was the least she could offer; to give Ovelia a chance to live. The princess deserved that much. No one should have that taken away. It would be beyond the most barbaric act a man could commit.  
  
Agrias turned around but stopped once again when she felt her hand embraced within a timid clasp. She looked to the princess who immediately released her as if she was made of hot burning coal.  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Her voice was soft as she laid her gloved hand before the princess. Ovelia  
seized the offered comfort, like a drowning bird's last breath of fresh air and  
together, they slowly passed the forest with soft cautious steps, for even a  
speck of sound will get them killed if heard.  
  
They did not have any means of transport and the path before them was the only way, a curving route to gently guide them to Igros. But they wouldn't make it; it was only a matter of time before their enemies caught up, before the earth will rumble with alert and them, caught within a large net… like now.  
  
Agrias ducked behind a tree, crouching low with the princess close by her as the distinct rumbling of chocobo claws became more evident and stopped.  
  
"I've found the body!"  
  
"They should be near!"  
  
"Spread out!"  
  
The grass rustled as fresh humans invaded its silence. Agrias gently drew her sword and the grip around her hand tightened. But she had to let go. One of them was quickly approaching their area. Ovelia could almost guess what her bodyguard had to do and she closed her eyes. Her hand was released and Agrias smothered the mouth, her thumb and forefinger pinching the nose. A quick slit along the throat was efficiently coordinated. Not a sound left the destroyed vocal cords as she mutely laid the body onto the ground and unnoticed they inched a bare meter back where they came from, towards one of the riders.  
  
Ovelia shook, a desperate scream floating amidst her chest. It seemed almost better to just shriek and allow this nightmare to end. But Agrias's promise steadied this maddeningly part of her and moved her body towards the next tree.  
  
With the same fluid movements, the Holy Knight cleared another pursuer. Her heart rocked within her chest, begging her to hurry. She proceeded to the next one, not realizing her exposed angle and before her blade could touch the  
exposed throat, a scream thrashed through her fingers and into the air.  
  
They saw her, all of them, their eyes twisting to their position. Agrias  
released the twitching body and dashed for the chocobo. She thought of Pyros but  
immediately vanquished the memory and with an efficient tug, she moved to the  
princess. Almost violently, she pulled her charge onto the chocobo and rode back  
to the road.  
  
Another batch was already waiting for them, their weapon drawn with  
anticipation. Agrias swore, she rarely did, and using the chocobo's heavy body,  
knocked down two archers and sliced opened an opening with sharp strokes of her  
sword. This was well planned, like a three course meal with Ophion being the  
appetizer, leading into the main course. She could almost feel herself being  
dragged into the last course, and their attackers would feast on their capture,  
a sweet dessert of satisfaction.  
  
The fork was approaching, the one that Ormandy had mentioned but the path to Igros had thundering warriors on chocobos, their bows stretched, and she was  
forced to take the other, the one she had never taken before. Arrows zoomed past  
them, luck and her twisted riding pattern barely protecting their reckless  
escape.  
  
Agrias had ducked behind the chocobo's head, her view shrouded by large amounts of poor yellow feather that didn't even began to compare to Pyros's soft and perfect coat. She was determined to delay the inevitable as long as possible for she cannot die, not without a fight, not without being remembered for her  
struggle to be the best.  
  
But it had come to an end, literally, as the forest disappeared into bare  
terrain and their paths abruptly ending into a deep darkness below their feet.  
  
Bows were pulled tightly back and released. Agrias reeled her chocobo and  
arrows rained and punctured the animal's body. In utter pain, the chocobo threw  
them off before falling dead, almost instantly. Agrias immediately got to her  
feet and a cold sheen of nostalgia ran through her.  
  
They were surrounded. Armoured warriors, marching upon victory, circling them ring after ring, suffocating. They inched in unison, burdening slow as their prey struggled in their net. Several squires swung their swords and Agrias barely parried them away, her foot close by the chasm's edge. She pushed them just far enough for a quick summon of her Holy technique. In an instance, the squires froze with sudden stillness, their eye balls rolling with spasms of fear and Agrias confirmed their suspicious by guiding her sword their immobile  
bodies.  
  
Through the blood, a curt light caught her attention towards a man who oddly raised his sword into the air, his eyes closed with practiced concentration. His blade shone with a baleful glow that matched his armour and her stomach squeezed with a warning twist; she have seen this before, somewhere, long ago… and the blade dropped.  
  
"Night Sword!"  
  
Forbidden energy howled and invaded her like a deathly screech. Her prepared attack slipped away no matter how hard her mind battled for that special spark of Holy force. The sky above her darkened with sinister spirits, spreading its wrath over everything that composed her. It was like sharp poisonous claws ripping her naked flesh. She could feel her life force moving from her and into that man's blade and body, depriving her of the ability to even scream.  
  
The light then disappeared, into nothingness, the same sensation left within her, or rather a lack of. Agrias dropped to her knees, plunging her blade into the ground for bare support. She even almost forgot to breath as sudden  
exhaustion stripped her of everything except a coating of cold sweat.  
  
Another set of attackers, monks, launched themselves before her and Agrias  
fought piteously against them, her armour and body taking vicious blows. Despite  
her efforts, the knight was shoved away like insignificant dust and onto the  
ground, her head dipping into the open air of the cliff. It was only then did  
that awkward attack seemed to subside. The princess was kneeling by her, calling  
her name but all she saw were looming swords above her head.  
  
To be continued…   
  
Just in case some people did not get the neck thing: in the previous chapter, Agrias was bitten by Alma and the gypsy.   
  
Another thanks to Animeanie, my ever-helpful beta-reader! 


	13. All is Calm

Firstly, a quick thank you to Lord Jareth and Animeanie who beta-read this chapter. Your help is highly appreciated.   
  
Chapter 13~ All is Calm   
  
They were going to die. She had been expecting this moment all her life and yet, now that it was before her, it seemed unreal.   
  
Uncountable shadows of various weapons drifted toward the princess's unsuspecting neck, soon to reach her own. Unable to close her eyes, Agrias only prayed for God's mercy on her family's honour. And the sad thing was, she didn't even believe in God.  
  
"Stop."  
  
All movements were abruptly withheld with absolute obedience, perfectly captured like a painting. The mob of soldiers parted down the middle and a man on a black chocobo rode out from where he'd been hidden in the shadows.   
  
Agrias lifted her head, led by the foreign voice that saved her once again. He appeared to be just another soldier until he pushed up the visor of his helmet. Then there was no mistaking that this was the man from the bar, though he was virtually transformed by the heavy armor that protected his body. Beside him,the one who was glaring at her with utmost contempt, was no doubt his subordinate whom she fought against last night.  
  
"We meet again."  
  
His voice was low and steady, confidence vibrating from his very core. She stood up to greet her enemy and saviour and with her sword proudly erect, she kept the princess defiantly behind her.  
  
"I guess there's more than meets the eyes."  
  
Agrias remained silent, not trusting her body to perform any sort of movement.Her lungs complained for air and she heaved with awkward fatigue.  
  
"To have lasted this long all by yourself… Impressive."  
  
A bit of sarcasm and perhaps amusement touched his voice, causing Agrias to tighten her stance.  
  
"Not just myself…" she replied.  
  
"Still… a brave feat, I must say."  
  
"Get to the point," said Agrias, her words loudly echoing from the chasm below and the silence that surrounded her.  
  
"Give us the girl and you may go free."  
  
Duga opened his mouth but a hand immediately silenced him. The rocks shifted as the princess took a risky step behind, as everyone waited for the obvious answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Weapons chimed and the ground rumbled with soft astonishment.  
  
"I understand that trust is an issue here but rest assured as you are a much needed messenger," he reasoned, patiently.  
  
"That and a matter of principals."  
  
The man got off his chocobo, taking several steps forward. His hand rested comfortably on the hilt of his sword.   
  
"I suggest you take my offer before I change my mind."  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't have a choice, unless you choose death over this opportunity."   
  
"I wouldn't call this an opportunity."  
  
His hand left his sword and folded over his chest as curiosity stroked his  
  
interest.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I'd never betray my country."  
  
"Country?"  
  
Thin lips perched open and sardonic laughter immediately followed suite. Impassively, Agrias watched him as his head swung back for the skies to hear him as well. The laughter was then abruptly ended, eyes grinding with wild anger into Agrias's patient and waiting ones.  
  
"What country is Ivalice when her people are starving and living in constant fear? What country is Ivalice with nobles as her rulers? Power left within those fools shall only destroy this kingdom. You betray no one but justice and yourself by siding with those bloody curs."  
  
"Your actions make you no different by taking the princess's life."  
  
"Her end will not be necessary if she cooperates. In fact, it would be ideal if she lived."  
  
"So you could use her."  
  
"The princess is a small sacrifice for Ivalice's rejuvenation."  
  
"So you're going to take the princess hostage until they give into your  
  
demands?"  
  
"I'm not obligated to answer unlike you."  
  
"You do realize that if you take the princess now, you'll only start a   
  
war."  
  
"And a war it shall be to lead us to freedom and much deserved equality."  
  
His voice, slow and methodic, attacked her own determination but this was a question that she asked herself many times, each attempt successfully answered by her own reason. Honour.  
  
"Two wrongs don't make a right. A war would only bring more suffering and pain."   
  
"It couldn't be worse than now. We farm the land and the nobles take it. Do you know how many people starve to death everyday? Those of us who were drafted into the war were immediately abandoned once it was over. Some had to desert their pride and became mercenaries. Others rot in the middle of nowhere with nothing after giving their life to protect Ivalice. Of course,a noble like you could never understand our pain."  
  
Agrias shook her head.  
  
"Then I don't see a point in this conversation."  
  
His armour clamoured as he shrugged his shoulders, a ghostly smile matched with sharp angry eyes drifting across his hard features.  
  
"Don't be so hasty, after all, it is the princess who has to make the decision… Our young, vibrant little princess who has her whole future ahead of her."  
  
His eyes zoomed to the girl hiding behind Agrias, raising his voice so that   
  
she may clearly hear him.  
  
"A waste if you have to lose everything here, ain't that right, your highness? You have 100 counts."  
  
The swarm of soldiers all took several steps back, just as their leader had done, reluctantly giving Agrias and her charge minimal privacy.  
  
One. Two. Three.   
  
"Agrias."  
  
The soft shaking voice of the princess snuck into the air, begging for guidance. Regretfully, a stale report of their current situation was all Agrias could offer her. If only there was a more poetic way to put this.  
  
"You have two choices, your highness. The path behind you, or the one in front. Choose."  
  
Agrias could clearly see the drastic heaving of the princess's chest, evident panic reflecting in her shifting eyes that darted everywhere except reality.  
  
Ten. Eleven. Twelve.   
  
"But-I-I-I can't. I don't know."  
  
"You must. Quickly."  
  
Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. The numbers, each loudly announced was like a countdown of her sanity. Ovelia looked to her feet, her heart beating vibrantly within her chest. Everything had always been decided for her and now that she had a   
  
chance to make a choice, fear was all that ran through her mind. She glanced timidly behind Agrias then down the chasm. A wave of wind swept up, weaving through her hair as vertigo flashed into her. How she wished Alma was here, she would have known what to do and everything would be fine. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven.  
  
"I can't do this! Why is this happening?"  
  
Agrias grabbed her shoulders and steadied her flailing movements.  
  
"Because it is, so we must deal. Asking why won't solve anything."  
  
The calm within her bodyguard's eyes gathered her worries and restrained them. Ovelia clung onto the thick blue leather to retain the little bit of judgment that lingered.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I've already chosen."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's irrelevant. But I can tell you this. The man before you needs you alive, the path behind couldn't care less."  
  
"What do you--"  
  
"It's your choice, not mine."  
  
Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty. Agrias was firm, entrusting her with confidence, without judgment or expectations. But it still solved nothing. They all tried to present it as black and white, life and death, but she knew it was more  
  
than that. If she chose to live, it would be under their will, the same life as she had before. And once they were done with her, it would be the same as choosing death. In the end, it was the same.  
  
'My choice'  
  
  
  
Ovelia looked to Agrias once again. Her hair was a mess, a bruise faintly visible on the corner of her mouth and left eye but she still shone with pride and dignity. That was because Agrias chose to stay, as proven when she rejected that man's offer, guarding her even now at this hopeless moment. If she had the choice, she would choose her freedom but, that option had never existed.  
  
Ovelia's shaking hands gradually steadied as she looked at the world through her own eyes, life and death presenting the last moment of truth to her. She'll never get what she want but she'll settle for second best.  
  
"I don't want to be used."  
  
It was softly spoken so that only Agrias could hear her. There was a short moment of surprise reflected on Agrias's face, indicated by the slight opening of her mouth which gradually turned into a small smile.  
  
"That's very brave of you," she whispered.  
  
The praise was returned with a bright smile of her own.  
  
"Not at all. Just a matter of comparison."  
  
Agrias released her charge and turned to face the overwhelming crowd with a clear verdict at 87 counts.  
  
"The princess has chosen."  
  
Agrias dug the end of her sword into the ground and dragged, breaking the surface loudly. A deep wound within the rocks now clearly separated the two parties.  
  
"I see."  
  
The man raised this sword and all the bows were strung in place for the final order. It looked like a whole forest of them, and they were nothing but targets that were impossible to miss. It was almost amusing to think how their corpses would look with all those arrows in place.  
  
"Wait," called Agrias.  
  
"Changed your mind?" mocked Duga but his leader immediately shot him a   
  
look, which silenced him effectively.  
  
"We'll do this ourselves."  
  
As if granting their final request, the arrows were taken down leaving them with a sword and the chasm close by their feet. From the angle of Agrias's gaze, Ovelia knew which her bodyguard chose.  
  
"Agrias, since we're going to…"  
  
"No, you're not going to."  
  
"What?"  
  
A stiff, strong arm pulled her close by the waist. The heavy rising of Agrias's chest pushed against her cheek, although nothing was shown on her bodyguard's face.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't let go of me."  
  
Ovelia obeyed and wrapped her arms around the cold armour that Agrias wore, squeezing her eyes shut. They took a step back, and another until their heels hit the very edge of groundlessness.  
  
"Name's Vermeer Goiya. Yours?"  
  
A soft smirk touched a corner of Agrias's mouth. Despite his methods, this was a good man with admirable intentions.  
  
"Agrias Oaks Chateaubriad."  
  
And together, they jumped, the army of archers, monks, squires and Vermeer Goiya disappearing immediately, down, down into endless darkness. A strange giddiness captured their hearts as they plummeted.  
  
Agrias struggled to open her eyes, as she felt her braid being tugged by passing winds. The chasm was deep as even not a speck of light could reach the bottom and indicate their height. Nevertheless, Agrias tightened her grip on her sword and concentrated, a dim glow slowly illuminating from her blade. And it hurt. A deep agonizing throb attacked her as her body recalled yesterday's fight and her previous usage of a Stasis sword but the moment the princess chose this path, she knew she had to succeed, no matter how slim their chances were.  
  
Patiently, ignoring the need to close her eyes, Agrias sucked every bit of power she had into her sword, waiting for the perfect moment. It was an obscure concept as perfect was undefined, only played within her head and it had to be perfect or all would be over.  
  
Finally, the ground was visible and within a fury of thoughts, Agrias released an arc of raw holy energy. The rocks promptly exploded upon impact but most importantly, a strong gust of reaction force rushed towards their plunging bodies, capturing their falling speed.  
  
But something was wrong, instead of being pushed backwards, they were being catapulted to a side. She had released her attack too soon and at the wrong angle and now, both of them would have to pay.  
  
At first, it was as if they were gliding until Agrias's left shoulder touched the ground. A piece of armour flew into the open as their bodies dragged heavily over the rugged terrain. They rolled and tumbled in a mess of debris until their traveling speed was eroded into nothing,leaving the two bodies in a still mess, together.  
  
To be continued...   
  
I learned a new word today. Malarkey (n). Very interesting word which means utter nonsense. Personally, I like it very much. Sample sentence: What I have just said is pure malarkey, therefore it is highly recommended that you discard it all from your minds. Thank you for reading. 


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Many thanks to Animeanie and Lord Jareth as always for their beta-reading skills! Without them, you'll all be reading a spelling and grammar etc... infested chapter... not a pretty sight   
  
Duty That Binds: Chapter 14  
  
~Seravy   
  
Darkness but a unique type, one which she was well acquainted with, one that told her that she was still alive without colours or anything solid.  
  
The mind was conscious but unaware, floating, and slowly, by everything that bounded the material body, she woke up to the sound of a weeping voice. How very peculiar.  
  
It was saying something, a jumble of disconnected noise, dragging her back to where she belonged, assuming such a place existed.  
  
"Agrias, please…get up."  
  
Agrias. Right, that was her name. What felt like nothing gently dispersed into a hazy numbness, stupor and her, a young beautiful girl with blurry red eyes. Her slender form was barely visible, a faint faint blue light illuminating the darkness.  
  
The girl cried even harder when their eyes met, but why? Agrias opened her mouth to ask but the deep dryness at her throat stuffed her words right back in.  
  
"Agrias, oh my God... I was so scared that you…"  
  
She never understood why words related to death were so deliberately removed. If one wanted to say it, one should just say it. Nothing is going to change with just a few words. Agrias moved to prop herself up, but a crippling pain immediately stopped her. She turned her head and sighed in disgust at the mess that was her left arm. It was obviously broken, but the limited lighting did not allow her to access the extent of the damage.  
  
She could barely remember the fall. After she had released that blast of energy, everything had become a pounce of pain and instincts. It was a miracle that they were still alive. Slowly, shifting to her right side, Agrias tried again, feeling the pulled muscle along her wrist and shoulder. The princess moved to her and gently leaned her against the solid wall of rocks behind them. Blood rushed from her head and jumbled her limited vision. Agrias winced and waited for everything to settle.  
  
"Are you injured, your highness?"  
  
The princess sniffled, then answered.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine…But you…Agrias."  
  
Ovelia's voice shook with guilt and Agrias immediately cut her off.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not…" whispered Ovelia.  
  
Unable to refute, Agrias allowed the only remedy available to ease her pain: time, a cure that they had little of. Sooner or later, the most important of questions would come up and Ovelia had chosen now to ask it.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
She didn't want to think and "I don't know" was the only answer that the wounded knight could come up with. Agrias allowed silence to engulf them as she sorted through the distracting throb within her entire left side. Most disturbing was the heaviness that attacked her. She had given her everything within that shot of holy energy, and now, she faced the consequences. Cold sweat of fatigue dribbled down her hairline, hot and cold waves rippling through her body. Agrias could almost imagine how pathetic she looked. After moistening her mouth with the little saliva that her body managed to produce, she replied.  
  
"Princess, proceed to your left and the valley should dip and end."  
  
Her voice cracked several times, consciously concealing the fact that she was lying. The truth was, she knew nothing. Ignoring the pain in her sprained wrist, Agrias felt along her belt for her dagger.  
  
"Here, take this with you. Proceed north until Fovoham and show the dagger's emblem to the villagers. Ask them to bring you to Zalbag of Igros Castle."  
  
Ovelia stared at the weapon, her face crusted with dried tears.  
  
"Ar-aren't you coming with me?"  
  
Agrias gingerly touched her sword arm and it was soaking wet.  
  
"I'll only slow you down."  
  
She couldn't really see the princess's face but evident panic overtook her words.  
  
"But-- I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"You're not. Just send people down after you reach safety."  
  
'To collect whatever is left of me,' added Agrias to herself.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Agrias jutted the dagger further in front, her elbow complaining about its weight. The princess refused it, her hands clutched against her heart.  
  
"I can't do this myself."  
  
Agrias can feel her brows fall into a tight knit, her face taut with dried blood. She was in no mood to convince anyone of anything.  
  
"Don't say you can't. You're strong. You CAN do this," stressed the injured knight, each syllable pronounced to perfection.  
  
"I can't." was the simple reply that she got.  
  
"Yes, you can and you must. A war is going to break out if they don't find you soon. Do it for the people of Ivalice. They don't deserve another war."  
  
Ovelia fell silent, feeling the validity and heaviness of Agrias's words, then finally, took the dagger. "Promise that you'll wait for me."  
  
The princess was a sympathetic soul, that much she had learned during their short stay together and Agrias almost hated herself for baiting her to leave.  
  
"I promise. Now go."  
  
Uneven steps began to leave her side and the blonde bodyguard waited impatiently for it to completely disappear. And when it did, she relieved her aching back and slid to the ground.  
  
It was eerily quiet. On the battlefield, everything was fast, harsh and loud. One would not even have a moment of stillness much less a clean space to think.  
  
If a soldier was lucky enough, a passing enemy or fellow comrade would put him out of his miseries, quickly and painlessly. And she would have preferred to have gone that way; fast, harsh and loud. But now, she would be known as the idiot who fell off the cliff who either starved to death or bled to death. Her father was probably fuming behind his large oak desk. Mother…quiet, poised and elegant as always. Agrias closed her tired eyes and they stung.  
  
After all the times that she had cheated death, death was finally back to collect his debt. And she wasn't bitter, not after death's generosity with her in the past, a blessing she both loathed and needed. Not that it mattered anymore. Soon, she'll become one of those many crystals that illuminated the bottom of this chasm…Will they be able to distinguish her among the lot?  
  
"You said you were going to wait for me."  
  
'So that's how it feels to hallucinate,' thought Agrias, ironically.  
  
"You promised me, you liar."  
  
Yes, she was a liar and now the poor princess was heading out into nowhere. So what? Let whatever that judged the dead do the judging.  
  
"Stupid coward. Damn you, Agrias. You promised me!"  
  
With great reluctance, she forced open her eyes. The one thing she could not tolerate was being called a coward. She had worked her whole life to avoid that label.  
  
"Why are you back?" managed the fallen knight, the last ounce of her strength draining away.  
  
"You were planning to die from the very beginning," accused Ovelia.  
  
Yes, she had planned to die since the very beginning and now, she planned to ignore the princess until she gave up or her life ended. Whichever comes first.  
  
"So? You're just going to give up, coward?"  
  
The ending word brought up another rise of last minute force.  
  
"What does it matter? I'm expendable."  
  
A strong smell of iron polluted the air. The grip around her broken arm was now soaked, her brain banging against its confinements.   
  
"How could you even think that?!"  
  
"I'm dying, if you can't tell. I'd appreciate you leaving unless you intend on finishing me."  
  
She may not be able to see it but Agrias could almost imagine the look of horror on her dear princess's face. Respect and tact weren't really her priorities at the moment, although she did revel in the knowledge of her approaching death.  
  
"Not if we get help."  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
She had never felt so tired and now she was even helpless against a mere princess's verbal assault.  
  
"I can't even move."  
  
"Don't say you can't. You're strong. You CAN do this. You're Agrias."  
  
Agrias laughed but it came out more like a groan, her own words thrown right back at her. Did being 'Agrias' automatically make her strong? She could hear the princess's breath beside her, close by, lifting her up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing what needs to be done. The Agrias I know never gives up and she's going to regret being so stupid if I don't do something."  
  
"Just go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you," growled Ovelia, hoisting Agrias's right arm over her shoulder, devoting everything into her legs, "We'll take it slowly, together."  
  
"You're wasting your time!" yelled the blonde knight, coughing up dry hoarse words.  
  
Ovelia just continued to pull, knowing full well that it was impossible to lift Agrias up without her bodyguard's cooperation.  
  
"Would it hurt to even try?"  
  
"It's too late… just put me down and--"  
  
"Shut up," interrupted the princess sharply, the coarse language grabbing Agrias's attention, "Stop making excuses! Do you have any idea what you're asking of me? Why are you so eager to die? We've made it this far…and we couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Everything took a pause, air, breath, time, as if stopping for them both.  
  
"Back up on the cliff, you told me that I had two choices. I chose, therefore, I'm going to see to it until the end and I can't do it without you."  
  
"You made a choice, you can do it again."  
  
"Only because you were with me!" burst Ovelia. Agrias could hear the knob of tears stuck within the princess's throat, fizzing her voice. It hurt to know that this young girl held back her fears all for her sake.  
  
"Please, Agrias…" she begged, words no longer coherent within her head, "You said that you'll protect me…or was that a lie as well?"  
  
She wasn't sure what did it but Agrias could feel herself moving despite her fading will. With Ovelia's help, the breastplate came off along with whatever bits and pieces of her armour that was left. The entire right sleeve of her royal blue jacket was ruined and soaked in blood. Swallowing the sharp tint in the air, Ovelia grabbed the dagger and sliced open the Holy Knight's usual uniform. Strips of the princess's dress were torn off and despite her lack of experience, the petit girl wound them around Agrias's wounds. Hopefully, it'll hold until help.  
  
That was the easy part. Leaning into the princess, Agrias propped herself onto her good leg and with the help of her semi-functional right arm, they stood up, a shaking balance tipping them from side to side. Then, their first step. A sharp diving pain lunged into Agrias's ribs and her broken arm hung deeply. She relieved more of her weight until the frail princess supported her almost entirely. It was sad but if Ovelia wasn't there, she wouldn't have been able to stand.  
  
It hurt but all they could think about was the next step. One by one by one, soft turning of debris and rocks echoing loudly within the vast undisturbed darkness. Agrias's left leg dragged uselessly behind her, a rain of cold sweat drenching her body. She had almost protested once but was immediately stopped with her charge's unusually curt but determined order.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' wondered Agrias as 'this' was against everything that the academy had drilled into her discipline. She had no clue where they were, where they were going or if this path even had an end. And most importantly, she was jeopardizing her charge's chance at survival, princess or not.  
  
They fell, more than once, but every time, Ovelia would be by her side, speaking words of encouragement and they would continue, step by step, although it was getting quite difficult to even think. Her charge offered to rest but Agrias knew full well that she would never get up again if they did. So they always got back up and continued.  
  
It was awfully quiet and the princess sang all the songs that she had ever learned in her life, hoping to attract some sort of human response. So far, none.  
  
"You sing very well," complimented Agrias. And she meant it. The princess had a sweet voice, gentle and youthful although it definitely would not be considered a proper singing voice within the court's strict rules of etiquette and fashion. Right now, powerful and thick operas were in style and to be quite honest, the knight found no appeal in those large women with lungs that could hold ten chocobos.  
  
"Thank you, although Ophion thinks otherwise."  
  
"He was just being difficult."  
  
Agrias swallowed, squinting her eyes for a new wave of pain to pass.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Her bodyguard didn't reply and a deep hunch in her guts warned her. Ovelia distinctively remembered all sorts of inquires that she had about Agrias but somehow, they all seemed to have disappeared into some small corner of her memory. She panicked and came up with the first question that she had asked Alma when they first met.  
  
"What's your name?" blurted Ovelia.  
  
The silent knight gave her a most confused look, as if her own name had suddenly slipped from her mind.  
  
"I'm trying to distract you," reasoned the princess. Agrias obliged and answered.  
  
"Agrias."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Brothers."  
  
"Older or younger?"  
  
"One of each."  
  
"So you're the middle child…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"22."  
  
Six years. Not a big difference.  
  
"Umm… where are you from?"  
  
"Fovoham."  
  
Ovelia paused, dry of questions because her ever efficient bodyguard had depleted her list within moments.  
  
"Agrias, we can't have a conversation if your sentences are three word phrases. And there must be more to Fovoham than just 'Fovoham'. Rather insulting to your homeland, don't you think."  
  
Agrias smiled, a quick rasp chuckle that lightened her head.  
  
"Now try again. This time, complete sentences please, 5 minimum. Use a variety of vocabulary."  
  
"You sound like Lord Ophion."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
The tall knight didn't really know where to start and simply began with the facts.  
  
"Fovoham is made up of mostly dense forest. Some wheat mills, glass workshops, fur shops if you go further north. How many sentences was that?"  
  
"One. The rest were fragments."  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"Just keep going."  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you."  
  
"What do the people usually do?"  
  
Agrias thought hard, traveling years back to the Fovoham that she knew; the bare terrain, monotonous range of Kaizander trees. There wasn't really much, considering that Fovoham relied on trade mostly. But on the topic of winter, a new string of questions flew out from Ovelia. The princess was especially enchanted by snow, something only her homeland and some other northern areas had the privilege of. The petite girl especially noted the difference in Agrias's voice. Putting aside the thick fatigue, the pitch was definitely higher and more natural than her bodyguard's usual tone. If may be an odd thought, but Ovelia couldn't help but wonder if Agrias had consciously lowered her voice. The same thing happened during an unguarded moment of math tutorial.  
  
"How many sentences was that?" asked Agrias. The princess was as lively as she was when the knight first met her and for once, she appreciated that vigour, a gift which she had almost destroyed.  
  
"Lost count. But Fovoham sounds wonderful… so different than how I imagined it to be. I was thinking more along coal mines and farmers…oh! And the Pitherma Tower, Joseph Cathedral, Ijatuvos church… so many beautiful things… you've must have seen all of them..."  
  
"No," replied Agrias. All those buildings were unfamiliar, although she had heard of Fovoham's splurge of construction during and after the war. It was a pitiful attempt to raise morale, nothing more than an excuse to spend.  
  
"Really? But this one you must have seen! Le Grande Jamanier, the tallest and grandest cathedral in all of Ivalice, at least that's what I heard."  
  
"I've heard of it," replied Agrias, quietly.  
  
"But you must have! It's impossible to miss."  
  
"I haven't been there in five years."  
  
The princess immediately silenced herself. Mutual indifference settled between them as the odd shuffling of rocks resumed its noisy task. Five years. Ovelia had just learned about the knight's siblings, parents, and home. Agrias had almost seemed eager to share this with her but clearly thought that all that was outdated information.  
  
It may not be the right time to note, but an awkward smell slowly invaded the air aside from their own silence. Perhaps one of them was nervous so neither of them said anything, until the smell got stronger with an inhuman tang to it.  
  
"What is that smell?" noted Ovelia, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Agrias gently sniffed the air and frowned at its familiarity.   
  
"Goblins."  
  
They were nocturnal creatures and despite what legends said, they do not turn into stone upon the touch of sunlight. Instead, they merely haboured a certain dislike for the sun and burned quite easily. Agrias glanced up for any hint of time. If they were lucky, it would be day when these hostile and foul creatures were fast asleep. But if it were night, the goblins would be wide-awake, eating and dancing and alert for intruders.  
  
Her head throbbed with strings of hopes and worries. The undergrounds were the goblins' natural habitat so it would not be surprising to actually stumble upon an entire colony. They continued further up and just as she suspected, a barely visible crack, hidden between the rocks.  
  
From the size of the hole, Agrias immediately knew that it was the entrance; half her height with another head to spare. A soft, slimy green moss clung to the rocks that held the passage open. They approached and a soft vague gust whistled through, bringing with it a foul smell of fish and rotten meat; typical goblin stench.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Into a-a—a goblins' nest?!" choked the princess. It had been quite a while since Agrias had heard fear within that voice.  
  
"With an entrance there's bound to be an exit to the surface. It must be morning or they would have spotted us by now."  
  
Ovelia bit her lip then firmly nodded her head. But before them laid another problem; the hole would be a tight fit and in a space that could barely fit an average human, an injured one seemed out of the question. Agrias opened her mouth to make a suggestion but her charge immediately caught her with a solid frown as if reading her mind.  
  
Ovelia first laid Agrias down and slipped into the hole. With an arm under the bodyguard's tough arm, she then pulled Agrias in, head first. The landing was not exactly pleasant but what they saw, silenced any protest. What seemed to be a thin tunnel was wide and tall enough to fit two burly soldiers comfortably. The floor, which should be covered in green Goblin moss, was clean and paved, resembling a castle's prison than an actual nest.  
  
Goblins were not known for diligence so not a single guard was present. In the same fashion, the pair slowly continued their search, consciously muting themselves as much as they could. Goblins may have bad vision, but their sensitive feet more than made up for this weakness. Every movement, every tremor upon the ground could be felt with tremendous radius. The two human intruders, who relied heavily on  
  
their eyes, felt their way clumsily through the dark with bare lights, the princess leading the search.  
  
'Not another fork,' mumbled Ovelia.  
  
The way before them was complicated, paths forking into three, four or even eight other corridors. Amazing that the ceiling above them actually held its place even after all this digging… amazing that Agrias was still breathing because the further they got, the slower they went until it felt like they were barely moving. Ovelia prayed, deep inside herself, begging for this tunnel to end. With her dress cut until her mid thigh, the chilling air of the tunnels robbed her of any warmth. Her fingers had long lost all feeling, and had become hard and clumsy. But she knew that her so-called suffering couldn't even begin to compare to the struggling woman beside her. Pain could clearly be seen on her bodyguard's usually stoic face. Those once clear blue eyes were now glazed with a watery haze. Their proximity allowed her to feel this invincible swordswoman shake, drops of sweat falling in abundance over a beautifully pale face. Occasionally, they would be entirely still, Agrias's eyes slightly rolling in their sockets.  
  
They ventured further and further, the entrance impossible to retrace. Although they had yet to see a single goblin, soldier's instincts pricked her neck and Agrias felt bare without her armour or her sword. But even if she had a weapon, she could barely hold it.  
  
Finally, amongst the darkness, a soft soft light touched their deprived vision. It immediately spurred them forward, a smile touching both their faces. The opening expanded into a colossal dome, as big as Lionel Castle's chapel. A short platform jutted out, a pathway circling around.  
  
And on a deep stretch below was an uncountable amount of snoring goblins.  
  
This was like the heart of the entire system, ready to pump short slimy monsters into its veins. Ovelia tightened her grip, her breathing reckless no matter how hard she tried to tame it. Agrias immediately requested her dagger to be tied onto her hand. Even with her sword arm broken and the other sprained, she could not walk into the middle of the enemies' base weaponless. The princess obliged and after resetting themselves, they inched testily onto the pathway.  
  
Step. Step.  
  
Despite their sensitive feet, the goblins' sleep was deep and the loud snoring more then covered the dragging of Agrias's injured leg. The opening on the opposite side was visible but with a distance so cautiously large that every step pounded their chest with immense force.  
  
Agrias's weight calmed her wild and racing fear into a rhythmic chant; One by one. Three, two, one… there. Ovelia swallowed the need to sigh and they stepped into darkness once again.  
  
And a loud grunt, deep and rumbling, sounded into the air, rummaging through the tunnels with reflective speed. The snoring in the background stopped, mumblings of grouchy grumbles replacing it.  
  
What they have failed to notice was the dim light from the side, just a speck within the rocks. Apparently, not all of them were asleep. The rock slid open and a single black goblin raced out, bellowing another loud alert. He must have been the leader, seeing the gold belt around his stubby waist.  
  
The abundance of roused monsters from below broke into shrill panic, disappearing into the long series of holes that surrounded the dome. Their shrieking could be heard clearly through the rocks.  
  
Smelling the thick blood that surrounded the pair, the black goblin before his human intruders stuck out this thick purple tongue and licked his lips. He wasted no time to attack and dove for a tackle.  
  
The weight around Ovelia's shoulders disappeared as she was shoved out of the way, watching her bodyguard take the attack. Agrias's body flew out upon impact and landed on the rocks like a broken rag doll. She screamed her name but amongst the loud grumbling of goblin tongue, she couldn't hear Agrias's reply-- if there was one that is.  
  
The goblin then turned to her. Smelling the princess's frailty, his delight was apparent upon his wrinkled and slimy face, ready to savour this easy victory. Ovelia picked up the dagger that went with her and remembered the bare whisper that touched her ears.  
  
'The feet.'  
  
She knew what to do and went for it. The dagger's sharpened and well-kept blade dug into the goblin's sensitive foot. The cutting of flesh numbed her hands but without even sparing a glance, she raced out the opening and on to the jutting platform.  
  
Ignoring everything around her, Ovelia pooled herself by Agrias's side. A deep dread conquered her seeing her bodyguard still with her eyes closed. No matter how she shook or called her name, Agrias remained motionless.  
  
A goblin's howl whined behind her and the princess turned around to the sight of an angry monster. His eyes were blood red as if they were boiling. He limped but with deft determination, a new batch of supporters grunting their anger. There was even a fellow human amongst the crowd, suited in armour, although his safe existence amongst the goblins told her where his loyalty lay.  
  
There were so many of them, that distinct goblin stench intensely trapped within the dome and her lungs. It was the same hopeless story, repeating itself all over again and this time, she didn't have a choice.  
  
Surrounded. Hunted. Unwanted. Anger burned away other excess emotions, simmering hot within her veins. Everything that they've done so far was meaningless. No matter how hard she tried, it was just the same. Agrias had such high expectations of her but never shall she fulfill them.  
  
And never shall Agrias's family all the way up in Fovoham see their daughter and sister ever again.  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Several of the scarce torches around the dome were knocked over and from above, a clear roar overwhelmed the annoying grunts of goblins.  
  
Like magic, a large form ate the distance that separated prey and predators. Another battle snarl bellowed into the echoing pact from below, several similar forms appearing from seemingly nowhere.  
  
Dragons. Goblins may not be known for their intelligence but self-preservation was instilled deeply in their instincts. The fury bursting from their gaping mouths made the entire colony tremble, knees bucking. The sharp fangs that glinted within the soft lighting made them whimper with shaking shrill noises. Another collective roar had them all running into every hole and tunnel they could find. The remaining lighting went out and Ovelia found herself engulfed in darkness and total panic. She grabbed on to Agrias's body, her upper torso covering as much as she can as the ground underneath her rumbled.  
  
********  
  
He yawned as that common trash he had so unfortunately hired rambled. It's always the same thing; he did that… blah-blah-blah… couldn't have done it without him… blah-blah. And God did that slime stink. The rank smell of sweat and old leather, accumulated over the years, attacked his delicate nose hence the handkerchief discreetly covering half his face. Finally, having had enough of this torture, he interrupted the burly soldier before him.  
  
"Mister Duga, you are certain that she's…"  
  
Duga smirked, enjoying the rare chance of being called "mister".  
  
"Course. Did it meh self."  
  
Duga dragged his finger over his thick hairy neck for emphasis.  
  
"Dat blondie of hers was nuthin' WHAM and dead. Ain't no match."  
  
"Very nicely done."  
  
"Meh pleasure, ya holiness… 'cept…"  
  
Low boorish, tactless, animal. He'll have to remind his servant to choose one with a little more manners next time.  
  
"Ah yes… our agreement… and I trust that this will stay between the two of us."  
  
"No worries, I take da five and no one will ever see meh again."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The door opened at the sound of his snap. A young man with perfect chocolate hair, slicked back, walked in. The box within his hands lit a staring greed within Duga, who watched with utmost impatience as it was presented before him. Duga rubbed his hands together then flicked the hatch open.  
  
Nothing. No gold, no gil, no jewelry, except a plain short sword, one he could find anywhere for a measly 100 gil. Duga opened his mouth but no sound left it as the box fell, blade unsheathed and cheap iron buried itself in his throat.  
  
"Delita, go send Prince Goltana that lovely letter about our dearest princess's 'misfortune'."  
  
*******  
  
It may have been seconds, hours, days. She couldn't tell from the darkness and the silence, still hunched over her bodyguard's body. Her back ached from the awkward position but Ovelia made no attempt to move, the slight up and down movement beneath, her only comfort.  
  
Suddenly, like the dragons, a flicker of light appeared out of nowhere and Ovelia looked up from her cocoon of nothingness. She could barely make out a tanned hand, stretched toward her, matched with gleaming gold eyes and a perfect smile.  
  
"Hello, sugar. Need a hand?"  
  
To be continued...   
  
Finished chapter 14. ^.^ I feel very relieved. Hope people enjoyed it. 


End file.
